The Color Of Hearts
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Buffy's a doctor who finds herself kidnapped. She has been brought in to treat a tortured Angel, who has also been taken by the same man. Mature Themes. Re-posted old story. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Reposting! This story was originally 'Captured.' **

**Based off of Danielle's Hunter clan stories, which along with Buffy related things I rather don't own. **

'Where the hell am I?' Buffy wondered. She blinked her eyes open a few times, at first scared that she might have gone blind. Everything was just... black.

Buffy raised her hand in front of her face, waving it a few times.

Nothing.

Finally, she gave up and began reaching around.

There was a satin-like material that felt like a small pillow above her head. She felt where it met another hard surface, about six more inches above her head. Buffy tried to put her hands up only to find she was entirely enclosed.

She kicked her feet out just to make sure. And sure enough, she was.

'Oh, my God,' Buffy thought, panicked. 'Someone has buried be alive!'

This was one of her worst fears, and here it was, coming true. Not to mention she was extremely claustrophobic to boot.

All of this spelled something very, very bad.

Buffy took a breath. Yes, she was in a coffin. She had padding underneath her. There was a pillow behind her, one that was now drenched in sweat.

'Nothing could ever possibly be worse than this.'

Buffy wanted to scream, wanted to cry. She wanted to kick herself the hell out of this box she found herself in.

'Damnit, Buffy Anne Summers. You are a doctor. You are an emergency room doctor no less! You are used to intense situations. All you have to do is be calm... and think...'

Which she began to do... remembering herself being at work. She remembered it had been a long day, she'd worked a double shift. She remembered being very tired and wanting to go home. Buffy remembered walking out of the building to head toward the parking garage her car was located at. She remembered even the details of fumbling with her keys...

Buffy took a deep breath. The parking lot, the doctor's parking lot. It wasn't far from the main doors to the hospital and there was even a patrol car that made rounds often. Ever since an incident a few years back where one of the doctors had been raped. But since then, it'd been safe and nothing else had happened. Hell, the doctor's had to use special passes to get in and out.

Buffy remembered going to her car, not even paying attention to anything, just humming along to a song that had been in her head all day.

'So what the hell happened?' she wondered some more. 'I got to my car, I remember that. I remember sitting my purse down on the hood. I sat it down then went searching for my keys...' Buffy kept replaying what she could remember over and over... until she remembered the huge hand coming up from behind her. 'I was drugged! What the hell?! They drugged me then put me in a casket? For what?'

Buffy knew that she didn't owe anyone any money so if it were about that, if someone was wanting to use her for ransom, they were just shit out of luck on that idea.

She was alone. Her mother had passed away two years ago now. And she herself only had a decent medium size pay at the hospital, and anything she had went to bills. Mostly the remaining ones from her mother.

OoOoO

Joyce Summers had only been seventeen years old when she found out she was pregnant. Buffy had spent her life being told her father had never been anywhere near willing to take any responsibility and was not in the picture. Joyce's own parents had even kicked her out, wanting nothing to do with her, or the child growing inside of her.

But Joyce, she didn't care. She wanted her baby. Nothing else mattered to her anymore.

Joyce had worked so hard to provide for the two of them. And Buffy always had every thing she ever need, and even some of the times she was even able to get some extra things she wanted too. All because of her mother's dedication.

She'd worked three jobs, even taking Buffy along with her at times when it was necessary. Not to mention the countless on the side tasks she'd taken on whenever possible.

But thanks to her mother's hard work, and a ton of studying, the got Buffy through school. Mostly anyway.

Things became harder once they learned of Joyce's illness. But, Buffy made it through. She had gotten herself her own job and paid the rest of her way through school and for her mother's treatments.

And she was ever so proud, never willing to let her daughter give up on her dreams. She even managed to stay alive long enough to see those dreams come true, too. She had been healthy enough to be right there for the day she graduated, and the day she started her career.

But... it wasn't long after that that she had began to get sick again, and worse this time. She became too sick to live on her own, to take care of herself. Too sick for Buffy to either.

Then, three months after that, Joyce was gone. The only family Buffy had ever knew, gone. The woman who had always been there... who had been her heart, her inspiration, her strength... gone.

And then there was all the bills, all the loans to pay back. And they ate all the money she pulled in. She'd just recently finally been able to put a tiny bit away.

'So why would anyone ransom me?'

She just didn't understand.

OoOoO

Suddenly, there was a thumping noise heard from outside the casket.

Startled, Buffy sucked in a breath, pressing her ear against one side of the coffin, all the while trying to ignore the nausea wanting to overtake her.

Then, the noise was heard again. It sounded like slamming doors.

Next came heavy sounding footsteps, sounding close.

Buffy scooted herself back to the middle of the box and closed her eyes tightly. She tried to deepen her breathing to make it seem as though she were still out of it.

The coffin began to move, giving off an awful metal against metal sound. Next, she felt fresh air hitting her as the lid was lifted.

But Buffy didn't move, didn't even flinch. She could feel eyes looking down at her. Inside she cringed, her scrubs were now soaked, clinging to her body.

'Oh, God,' a panicked thought rushed through her. 'Are these people going to rape me? Kill me?'

"Nice try, doc," a man's voice came out. "I heard you banging around in here earlier. I know you're awake."

But Buffy continued to lay still.

However, when a large hand began grabbing roughly at her breast she couldn't take it, her eyes flying wide open.

"See," the man laughed.

Buffy looked at him, feeling scared to death. He on the other hand just looked thoroughly amused.

"Alright now, Doc, the boss is waitin' for ya. And he's not exactly the most patient man on the planet." The man reached down and grabbed her arm. She thought he was going to yank it right out of the socket as he began dragging her to the edge, then let her feet drop onto the ground.

Buffy swayed and was sure the only thing keeping her up was his hand remaining grasping her. Her stomach was doing flip flops from all the sudden movements. After a moment, Buffy's hand went flying to her mouth and she tried taking a few deep breaths.

Anything to keep her from vomiting.

"It's from the drugs," the man said. "I had to give you quite a bit, you were a fighter. But no worries, you'll be okay in a bit. But, as I said, boss is wanting to talk to you." So with that, her returned to practically dragging her through the room.

OoOoO

The next thing that Buffy knew was she was being pulled through a large wooden door and into a long hallway. One that almost looked as if it were sterile.

'Weird.'

Next, she was taken through another door and soon found herself even able to walk more with this strange man than just being dragged along by him. He remained his grip tight on her arm though, and she knew she'd be getting some massive, ugly bruises from this whole ordeal.

Buffy was looking at his hand on her arm, not really having a chance to look around at her surroundings anyhow. But when she did look up, Buffy saw them stopped in front of a double pocket of doors.

The man dropped her arm and took that hand to tug down on the hem of his worn-in leather jacket. Next, he slicked back his hair. Once he was finished, the man one again grabbed for her arm and knocked on the door.

Buffy heard no noise from the other side at first, but then a slight murmur of voices.

After a few seconds, the doors opened and she was pushed into the room.

From the force he'd sent her in with, Buffy found herself tripping, landing on her hands and knees on the ground.

When she finally caught her breath, Buffy found the courage to look back towards him, shooting daggers from her emerald eyes.

"That was uncalled for, Forrest," a voice said.

Buffy turned her head slowly, finally getting a look at this "Bossman."

As she stared at him, he reached out a hand for her. "Come on, dear. Let me help you up. Forrest there is hardly housebroken. I do apologize for his lack of tact and of manners."

Buffy hesitated for a moment, then grabbed his hand. "Who are you?"

He ignored that. "Forrest? Have you gotten our beautiful guest here something to drink yet?"

Forrest shook his head before turning. He went over to a small stand in the room and poured her a glass of water, then even brought it over to her.

Buffy took it from him after a few heartbeats. "Thank you," she said quietly. She began sipping the cool water cautiously. She wanted to just down the entire thing but knew better. If she did that, it'd only make her sick, sicker than she already were anyway. And she kind of figured this nice dressed bossman probably wouldn't take to kindly to that.

Buffy took a few more sips then looked back at the older gentleman. "You never did answer me, you know. Who are you?"

He smiled. "It is not in your best interest to know that, Miss Summers."

"Okay," she said, finishing the rest of the water, chancing a large gulp. "Then why am I here?"

"Well that I can tell you." The man gestured her towards a small sofa. "I need your help."

Buffy sat on the edge of the piece of furniture, still holding the empty glass. "Don't you think it might have been easier, and more polite, to have just come to me and asked me? You know, rather than scaring me, drugging me, kidnapping me, hauling me here in a casket?"

He smiled again. "I believe, for the kind of help I am looking for... this was the easier way. You see Buffy, I have this... associate, let's say... who has some information that I must obtain. And soon. But, my problem is, he has been rather reluctant in sharing such information with me. I'm afraid that Forrest and his half-brother Charles have been quite rough with this man." He showed a look of disgust.

She looked at him confused. "So... you need me to help fix him up? Why not just take him to a hospital?"

"Hospitals have this nasty habit of keep records, calling in the authorities and things like that. So no, you were the perfect person for the job." The man walked toward her, taking the empty glass from her hands gently and walking over to put it back on the tray.

"And what if I refuse to do this job of yours?" She asked.

His shoulders tensed. Next, he turned slowly, making her shiver from the malice shining in his eyes. "I don't think you understand, dear girl. You have very little choice in this matter. You do what I ask, you heal this associate, no questions asked. Or, well, then I have very little used for you. And if that is the case... I would probably hand you back over to Forrest and his brother, I am sure they would love playing with you." He walked back over to her. "The last girl that faced that unfortunate circumstance... well, she didn't make it. The poor girl was raped to death, each of the men taking a side of her... if you catch my meaning... and ripped her badly. Among beating the hell out of her, too. It was a blood mess to clean up," he added with a sigh.

Buffy couldn't even start to hide her shiver of disgust. She glanced over at Forrest, he had a huge grin on his face. That grin only grew bigger when he noticed her looking his way. He licked his lips and ran a palm down the front of his pants.

Buffy closed her eyes, trying to ignore all the thoughts racing through her mind.

"So, Buffy, here is what we are going to do. I am going to have you taken to this associate and you will be given what you need to heal him. And when he was healed enough, we will have you brought right back to the same parking lot we grabbed you up from I promise, no harm will come to you, as long as you do as you are told."

"Oh. Right. Sure. I do what you want and you just let me go, huh? Just like that? So... all I have to do is what... sew up some cuts, give out some meds, then wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, I'm out of here?" she said, not believing a word.

"Yes, dear. Just like that. I honestly wish you no harm." he told her. He ran a hand over her hair and laughed as cringed away. "Oh, no, Buffy dear. I do not want you in that kind of manner."

Buffy was tired, hot and overwhelmed. She pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "What about my job? I am expected to be there. This afternoon in fact, for my normal shift. And if I don't show up the hospital is going to start looking for me, then when they can't find me..."

The man laughed. "Buffy, you give me such little credit. I have already called the hospital. You see, your father had a crisis and got in touch with you. You hadn't seen him in many years... so, of course, you felt compelled to see him. Especially when he is so ill these days. And your work? They were so sympathetic! Said to take as ong as you need and not to worry."

Buffy felt all of her hope melt away and said stiffly, "I don't have a father. I have never had one."

"Which is exactly why this long lost father routine works so well." He paused. "Now. Are you going to do as asked? Spend a few days caring for this sick man I brought you here to tend to, then go back to where you were taken from, back to your life? Or..." his head nodded towards Forrest.

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, now does it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Now you're getting it. I'm glad you're seeing things my way." The man waited a moment. "I'm so glad you're being smart about this. I saw what happened to the last girl... all that blood, her cries of pain... It is not something I am wanting see again."

The man sat next to her on the couch. She watched, glared, then scooted away.

He continued, "So, in a few minutes Forrest is going to take you to a room where you will be able to change. I'm sure you're tired of being in those filth scrubs by now. You may take a shower and do whatever it is you need to do. There will be some clean clothes for you to change into and I will also be sending someone in there with a tray of food for you. I'd say in about an hour or so. And then I will come for you and take you to your new patient. I will expect daily notices about his condition, my dear girl."

Buffy angrily interrupted him there. "Now you wait just a second. I will take care of this... whoever. I will do the job you are asking of me and I will make him better. And yes, I will give you stupid notices of his progress and I will behave myself. But you listen! My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers. It is not dear girl. It is not dear. It is not my dear or any other damn pet names you want to think about using!" she told him, her voice raising.

Forrest stepped forward, reaching a hand out to grab her. But the man only waved him away.

"Alright," he said softly. "Doctor Summers." And then, with a move she never even saw coming, his open palm reached out and found her cheek, hitting her so hard that her head was knocked back and the rest of her went flying off the sofa to the ground. "You listen here, girl. Nobody talks to me in that way. I will call you whatever I wish, and you! You keep that damn mouth of yours shut!" he said gravely, now standing above her.

She slowly sat back up, holding her red cheek, feeling blood coming from her mouth. Her lips had been cut on her teeth. She moved slowly, getting back up onto the sofa.

"Now, dear girl, as I was saying... I expect daily notices. I want to be informed immediately when he regains consciousness. Forrest here will escort you to your room now," then he waited for him to come forward once more.

Forrest wrapped his hand around her tiny arm once again. He still had a lustful smile and gleaming eyes when looking at her. That only grew more when she flinched to try and get away from him.

Forrest hauled her back up to her feet, dragging her towards the door, but then they were stopped by the boss.

"Forrest? Please remember you are to escort her to her room. You are not to hurt her, in any way. We need her alive."

Forrest nodded then opened the door, pulling Buffy out then closing the doors. "Come on," he growled, yanking on her.

Buffy did her best to keep up with him as they turned down several corridors. It got to the point she couldn't have even began to guess from which way they'd come or in which direction they were heading.

Next, came a short flight of stairs, then on through another door. He opened it and had pushed her inside.

She'd barely had time yet again to look around before Forrest grabbed her, pushed her against a wall, his body coming up into hers, holding her there. His fingers slid over her face, roaming over the slap mark. "I was so very disappointed that you chose to do what he wants you to," he whispered before his mouth came over hers.

Buffy struggled against him, barely able to breath. And to not vomit.

His tongue wiggled its way between her clenched lips, pushed against her teeth. She tried to bite him, he'd just grabbed her breasts, squeezed, until she cried out in pain. "All I want is one kiss, you bitch. So you do it. Play nice and I won't have to hurt you," he growled out before kissing her once again, this time lifting her so he could press his erection into her. And he began dry humping her.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it had stopped.

He stepped back, let her slide down his thigh before getting back to the ground. She dropped down and sat there, staring at him, terrified.

"It is just too bad. You just had to agree, didn't ya? Oh well... maybe we will get lucky and the asshole we got will just die, then the boss will give ya on to me 'cause Lord knows that'd piss him off," he said shaking his head. Then he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

OoOoO

Once Buffy had heard the lock clicking, she jumped up. She ran to a different door, racing towards the toilet.

She lifted the lid and let all the water she had drunk earlier come back up. Tears streamed down her face. Tears of pain, fear, and rage. She thought she was dying.

When she was done dry heaving, Buffy curled on the tiled floor of the bathroom, wondering what she was going to do. She knew that even if she did all the guy wanted her to, he was going to kill her. No doubt about that. He hadn't even tried to disguise himself. She saw his face, his workers faces. They weren't going to let her live.

She knew she had to escape. That was all there was too it. She just didn't know how.

She finally managed to get herself up off the floor and walked over to the sink area. She grabbed the wrapped up toothbrush off of the counter, noting that her brand of toothpaste sat right beside it.

She quickly brushed the taste of her sickness out of her mouth then stared at her reflection. Her green eyes were rimmed in an ugly red, dark shadows lurking under them. There was fear and worry shinning through her eyes. Her face was pale, except for where she had been slapped and her lips were swollen from being mauled. Her hair a tangled mess of dirty gold.

She knew she desperately wanted a shower but instead she went back into the main room she'd been dragged to, her eyes widening as she looked at the place. It looked as though she was in a five-star hotel. There was a huge bed, expensive looking furniture, things she certainly wasn't used to.

She looked around for a moment before hurrying over to the closest windows, pushing aside the large drapes. After she stared at the large bars bolted over them from outside.

All the other windows in the room ended up with the same exact problem.

Buffy's hand turned into a fist. "Goddamnit!" she groaned out loud. Next, she sighed and walked around the room a bit. When she got to a long dresser in the room she started going through the drawers. There she had found clothing... all of it new, and all in her sizes. Her style for the most part, too.

It was as if someone knew in advance what to buy. And that thought shook her to the core.

Buffy grabbed a pair of jeans a tee shirt, followed by finding some undergarments to put on. Then she hurried with them to the bathroom.

Once inside, Buffy shut the door, trying to find a way to lock it but seemed there was no such luck on that.

When she turned around, Buffy looked at the giant soaking tub with yearning. Next to it was a large shower stall with frosted doors. She sighed, walking towards the shower and turning on the water.

Buffy didn't know how much time she had left before someone would come for her, but she knew she needed to clean up a bit, and more so she didn't want to be caught off guard. Let alone undressed.

She hurried her dirty scrubs off and stepped into the shower's heat. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the spray hit her, enjoying the feel. But as she opened her eyes, she felt another pulse of panic. The shampoo, conditioner and body wash inside the stall on a small corner shelf were again her brands. She turned her head and noticed a shower poof, a brush and a hairtie on another shelf. Just like she had set up at her own home.

'How the hell did they know? How long have they been planning to grab me?'

Buffy rushed through the shower then grabbed a towel off of the heated towel rack to dry off. She didn't waste much time, finding herself still damp as she jumped into the clean clothes she'd brought in with her.

Buffy swallowed, still brushing her hair with one hand, and went over to the medicine cabinet. Again, finding it set up almost exactly like hers at home. She reached a hand inside... touching a few random items she saw. Two bottles of Tylenol, an extra toothbrush, a small tub of lotion... her brand, her deodorant, her brand of floss. Hell they even had it down to the same brand of rubber bands she used. And all of it was new, all still sealed.

She was severely creeped out.

Buffy put a few bands and hair ties around her wrist and went back to brushing her hair, heading back to the other room.

Buffy saw a small tray on the bed when she entered the room. One that had not been there when she'd run off to take a shower.

'He must have came in here when I was in there.'

The thought gave her chills.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed. Her knees thankful, they were still weak from it all. She sighed, knowing she needed food and to get out of this place.

She studied the tray, already smelling bacon. She lifted the lid over the main plate and looked down. Inside besides the bacon were some eggs and toast, a small bowl of fresh fruit. On the tray were also a huge glass of orange juice and a small mug of coffee. She had a fork, no knife, and a small spoon. She picked the toast up first, sniffing it before taking a small bite. She figured if it were drugged it was nothing she could taste.

Her stomach grumbled and she moaned a bit. Then she surprised herself, picking up the fork and eating every last bite. She wasn't a big fan of coffee but figured it'd do her some good in this situation so also drank it and most of the juice as well.

Just as she finished the mug, there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening. And there he stood.

Buffy looked him over, noting the gun in his hand, using it to motion for her.

"Well I'm certainly glad you enjoyed your meal Doctor, is there anything else we can get you?"

"Well you could put that thing away," she said, her eyes never leaving the pistol. "Guns make me nervous," she said truthfully.

"That's good. It means I won't be having any problems with you then. You might want to go over to the closet, there's some shoes in there, and where you're heading you're going to need something on your feet."

She did as told. She pulled out a pair of tennis shoes, again her brand and style and color, just adding to the creepiness of this whole thing. But without mentioning it, she went to the bed, sat down on it then pulled them on, quickly tying the laces.

"Very good. Now, if you would be so kind as to come with me... I will take you to your patient," he motioned again with his gun then stepped back as she went out of the room first.

He motioned for her to take a left, away from the hall she was more familiar with, though that wasn't really saying a lot.

He stayed a few steps behind her, giving her directions and soon they were in an older looking area of the building.

There was no carpet, no wallpaper.

"Stop right here," he said, hauling her in front of a bank of elevators. He pressed a down button on one then motioned for her to get into the one that had opened up. He smiled as she hesitated. "Oh, yes, I forgot. Claustrophobia. Hmm, well I guess waking up in that coffin must have been quite the nightmare for you."

Buffy took a deep breath and stepped inside. She turned when he instructed her to do so. She watched him hit the lowest button, making her wonder just how big this place was.

And, as if reading her mind, he told her, "My father bought this place from the government. It was some sort of research and design lab or something of that nature. It's hidden by the mansion above and does work oh so well for my needs."

But she refused to get into any conversation with him, so just stared at the numbers that flashed above the door.

It stopped at a negative three, which made her grimace.

The doors opened on another hallway, this one much less pristine as the others that she had seen. These had cracked tiles, stained walls, mold and other types of fungus.

"You have an injured man down here in these type of conditions?" she asked, clearly outraged.

But he just looked at her like she was insane or something, but then he shook his head. "That way, Doctor," and he followed her out of the elevator, watching where he walked as if not to coil his shoes or cuffs to his expensive pants.

OoOoO

When they got to the end of the hall, Buffy stood before a huge white door. It was locked from the outside.

The man motioned for her to step off to the side then he quickly typed in the digit code to get inside, blocking her view as he put it in.

Soon the door swung open to show a very tiny room. It was white, had a small table inside, two chairs in a corner. In another corner it had a toilet and a sink.

But what shocked her most was what was on a tiny cot bolted against a wall.

A man. She guessed the "patient."

His feet were hanging off of the small cot. His arms were chained above his head, attached to an eyehook in the wall. His dark hair was a mess. It was shaggy and mess, looking like he probably kept it short most of the time and was months overdue for a haircut. His body was covered in dried blood, bruises, scrapes and other horrible things. And besides the cuffs, the man was completely naked.

"What the hell is this?" she asked scared and shocked.

"This is your patient, of course," he told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy turned around and glared. The room was filthy, as were the man inside of it. Buffy turned back towards him then entered the room and hurried to the "patient."

She had no idea where to even start.

Slowly, she reached down to make sure he even had a pulse. She wasn't surprised to find his skin burning hot. His pulse was rapid and he had moaned at her touch.

The man's head turned slightly toward her and he opened one eye. The other was swollen shut. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes dark eyes meeting hers, shooting helplessness out to her.

"You're going to be okay," she whispered to him then dropped to her knees beside him. "I'm going to take care of you."

He parted his lips to speak, they cracked and started to bleed. "Just let me die," he whispered then closed his eyes once more, also turning away from her to look at the wall.

She stared at him in shock, not sure she had heard him right. Then the anger started to flow through her. She stood up, turned back to the man. "I want this man released! He needs to be taken to a hospital!"

But he only laughed. "I do believe we've gone through this before, dear. I brought you here because I can not do that. No hospitals. So,you do what you need to to fix him."

"Fine," she growled, "Then I want him taken from this cell and put in a room upstairs. I am going to need some hot water, bandages, towels. I will need an IV of saline solution and a hell of a lot of medication. And even yet, he's probably going to die from the infection running through him right now," she angrily spat.

"Sorry, dear, but he stays here. I can't have him out running loose, but I will have some water and blankets brought down here. And, if you make a list of the drugs he needs then I'll see to it that those get to you too. And, if there is anything else you need, just let Forrest know and he will get them for you. Right now I'll even have him start with the water and blankets."

Buffy took a step forward, but then he raised his gun.

"I wouldn't think about doing that, deary. I have gone through all of this trouble to get you here. I'd hate to find another doctor to meet my requirements."

"Fine! If you won't let me take him upstairs then get those damn chains off of him. I highly doubt he's in any kind of condition to be hurting anyone."

"I will allow this," the man said after a pause. "But only until he regains consciousness. But by then, you will be on your way home and will not have to be worrying about him anymore." He started backing away. "I will tell Forrest to come down with your things. If you make up that list, I'll see they are brought to you," He stood in the doorway, his eyes roaming over the prisoner. As soon as he wakes, I want to know," he told her again then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Asshole!" she growled.

"You can say that again," the man behind her said, his voice barely above a whisper and it made her jump then turn to face him.

"You're awake!" She said then lowered her voice when it made him wince.

"Yeah. It comes... off and on," he murmured to her. He squinted at her with his one good eye, "You aren't on his payroll I take it?"

"No, he kidnapped me," she said, then came to kneel beside him again. "Can you tell me where you hurt?"

He tried to laugh, but soon found himself jerking in pain which started him coughing.

She went to the sink and got a small cup that was sat above it and then she turned it on. It spurted out brown muggy water at first, but she waited for it to clear up before filling the cup up. Then she brought it over to him and she held his head up the best she could, letting him sip from it.

"As your doctor, I do need to tell you that laughing might not be your best effort for the time being," she told him quietly, leaning him back down.

"Everything hurts," he told her.

"And I can see why it would," she said looking sadly over him. "What's your name?"

And he was about to reply when the sound of some heavy footsteps came from outside. She turned, shielding him from whoever, as if she'd be able to protect him for who or whatever.

The door opened and it was Forrest. Forrest, holding in his large arms some supplies. Including a thermos of coup and another of coffee. He dump all of it onto the table then he stepped back to leer at Buffy.

"Hey, Doc, I see you already making demands there. Just like a woman! Thinking men all need some damn coddling," he stepped forward, "All a man needs is good food, a warm bed, and a soft woman to suck his dick for him," he said, running his hand down her arm then yanking her against him, his other hand squeezing her ass. "You seem soft enough, wanna come out and play?" he whispered to her.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, "You know your boss told you to leave me be and I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to know you're here molesting me like this," she told him then lifted her knee to hit the man between his legs.

He didn't go down, but he let go of her and stepped back, his hand cupping himself. "You fucking bitch!"

"I warned you!" she told him and backed away til she was back at the edge of the cot.

He growled at her then stumbled his way to the door. "You shoulda been nice, Doc. Now when that fucker over there dies and the boss turns you to us, I ain't gonna be gentle with ya!"

"I'd rather be nice to some rabid dog," she said, though her body was slightly shaking.

He slammed the door and she collapsed, her body curling up on the dirty floor. She thought she was going to throw up again. Or faint. Or possibly both. She pressed her head between her knees and tried to calm her breathing.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah!" she laughed hysterically. "I'm peachy!" she said as she lifted her hands to her hair, pushing it out of her face before looking at him. "Jesus, for a man so close to his death you seem pretty spry there."

"Is that your professional opinion?" he asked then groaned as he tried shifting his body.

"Damnit. He didn't unlock these," she said reaching up to grab the cuffs, seeing how they were digging deeply into his flesh. "Unless... he threw the keys on the table.." she said then pushed herself up off the floor, heading to the table. She rummaged through the bandages, gauze, and the other million things. Then a clink of metal was heard. "Yes!" she said smiling, holding up the keys.

And it took all of two seconds to open up his bindings.

She took each of his arms, carefully moving them from over his head, down to next to his side, all the while seeing great pain in his eyes. And she knew it was only going to get worse when his circulation returned. Pins and needles turning into complete agony... but there wasn't much she could do about that.

OoOoO

He was gritting his teeth. Buffy patted him then went to go grab some of the things Forrest had left them.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"Angelus."

"Is that your first or last name?"

"Yes."

She was amused by his answer and she turned back around with some of the supplies. "Okay, well, Angelus, my name is Doctor Elizabeth Summers. You can call me Buffy if you wish." She sat the bucket of water down and reached to brush his too long hair out of his eyes.

"What is today?" he asked her as he tried not to flinch as she reached a particullary sore spot as she cleaned him up.

"Well, if I can trust the man who has imprisoned us, I was in that coffin for a full day before coming to... so, I think that would make today Friday the fifteenth."

"Of what month?" he asked.

"October," she said.

"I was grabbed from my office on the sixth of September," he informed her, hatred clear in his tone.

"Why not just tell him what he wants to know?" she asked, stroking back his hair again.

"Yeah, and as soon I do, they kill me. Of course, it might help if I knew what he wants me tell him."

"You don't know what it is he wants?"

Angelus tried to move, trying to get more comfortable, but it was no use. He moaned as his body protested against all of his movements.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy whispered then went back to cleaning him up. "Here I am, just talking away and you're hurting. I'll get you some pain killers and start some antibiotics to help you with that infection."

"Don't bother," he moaned out. "As soon as I'm healthy enough, they're just going to do worse than this. Ethan there has quite the torture chamber and I'd rather die then go back in there."

There was so much defeat in his voice, guilt ate away at her heart. Even more so now that they'd met and talked.

'If I heal him... he gets to be put back, gets to be beaten, chained up and tortured for information he doesn't have. But if I let him die, as he so wishes, then I end up a plaything.'

"I don't have a choice" she finally whispered, a single tear streaking down her face. "I have to make you better."

He just stared at her, the bleary image of her anyway. And from what he'd been able to tell, she was beyond beautiful. "Just go and tell Ethan that I'm too far gone. Tell him I'm in a coma, That I've got brain damage. I don't care what you tell him!" he said lifting his hand up from under the blanket, reaching out to grab the front of her tee shirt, weakly, and with one shaky grip. "Tell him whatever you have to. He'll let you go, he has no reason to keep you if I'm dead."

Buffy didn't even try to push him away. She didn't need to. He'd been so weak his hand fell from her shirt only a few seconds after he'd grabbed it.

She lifted his hand back up, putting it back along his side and then covering it again. "You don't understand," she whispered, "if I were to tell him something like that... my life becomes worthless, he gives me to Forrest and his brother, who I am assuming is just as horrifying. And then they can do whatever they want. That's why he'd felt so free to touch me earlier, he believes I'm going fail."

Angelus' eyes closed, his hands in light fists. "Do what you have to do." he finally said, defeated.

Buffy reached out, putting her hand to his forehead, making him open his eye to look at her.

"Listen. We are both intelligent and resourceful. You have to be to have lived through all of this this long. We can come up with a way to get us out of here. We just have to get you healthy, without the man upstairs getting to know the score, but this is something we are going to have to do and get through together. You understand me? You can't give up on me. You have to fight."

"Have you seen the size of this place, Buffy? To get into the elevator alone you need a passcode. And from there... finding an exit, getting to it without being seen, that would call for a miracle. And if he somehow, we even managed that, how the fuck are we gonna get off the property? Oh, and then I suppose you'll... what? Want to go to the cops? For all I know he's got them in his pocket too," he said, his anger growing. Staring at her and trying to move. "How the hell do you expect us to stay out of his sight after that? Huh? Or do you plan on just hiding out?"

Buffy rose up, standing and bending over him, easily pushing him back down to the cot. "Look, I don't know! All I do know is that it's better than staying here and being beaten or fucked to death, because that is what is in store for me. I cannot do this alone, Angelus! So you are just going to have to help me!"

He laid back, panting from his attempt to sit up. "Fine!" he finally said. "I guess we can just play it by ear."

"I guess we will," she walked away from him, running her hair through her hair, clearly frustrated once more, her body was entirely tense. Buffy counted to ten, then ten again. Finally, she turned back to face him. "First, we can't let him know you're awake. If he finds out, then the game is over before it even gets the chance to begin."

"Okay," he mumbled, his large arms folding across his broad chest. "Then what?"

"Then, we get you healthy, then wait for a way to get out," she said, now crossing her own arms, waiting for him to argue.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I really don't want to die... it's just... it's better than going back, getting beaten half to death. Again. And again. But better than that is getting us the fuck out of here, so if you think you can do, then I'm all for it."

"Okay then," she said, crossing the room to get back towards him. She went to her knees. "The first thing to do is get these wounds cleaned and to make sure there aren't any other injuries that could impede your recovery here." Buffy's hands dipped into the water, finding the cloth she had dropped in there earlier, then carefully she pulled down the blanket to his waist and started cleaning off his wounds once again, being gentle around the dark bruises and raw scapes.

She flinched herself as he hissed at one big nasty bruise he had on his chest. She dropped the cloth for a moment, then pressed gently against the bruise, feeling some broken bones under his beaten flesh.

"They're broken. You're lucky you didn't puncture a lung," she said pressing again, moving down his side carefully.

He grabbed her hand when she pressed against something too painful for him, groaning and putting his other hand to hold his ribs, keeping her hand as he fought off the pain shooting through him. "Damn," he said through his gritted teeth.

She watched as he moaned, sympathy shinning through her eyes. When he got quieter, she pulled on her hand that he was still holding. "Can I have this back?"

"Oh," he said then quickly let her go. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Hold still, the best you can. I'll try my best not to hurt you, but I do have to see how bad this is. God, what I wouldn't give for an X-Ray machine right now."

"They are broken, Doc. Just bind me up and let's go from there," he growled.

But she only ignored him and continued her search and examinations. By the time she was done he was clean, but his body was shaking with fatigue and from his fever.

She went back to the small table, finding what else Forrest had brought. She grabbed up some bandages as well as a small bottle of Aspirin. She shook her head as she stared at it, but until she got the real drugs she needed, it was just going to have to do. So she popped off the top and shaked a few tablets into her hand. "Here," she said, holding them out.

"What's that?" he asked glaring suspiciously.

"Asprin. Now take them, they may help some."

"The entire bottle couldn't help me," but he lifted up his hand to take them. He threw them into his mouth, groaning as his lips split again and grimaced as he started chewing.

"I never could understand how anyone could do that. Can you sit up any?"

He managed to, using her shoulder to hang onto as she wrapped some bandages around his broken ribs and tapping them tightly to his chest. When finished his face was white. his eyes drooping.

"You should get some sleep," she told him. "When you wake up we will get some of this soup on you and hopefully we'll have you some more pills by then too."


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy worked on the other prisoner as quietly as she could. She went over to the small sink and ran some water as cold as it would go, then with that cloth she let it sit before finally squeezing the extra water out then folding it. When she was done, she carefully laid it against the more bruised and swollen side of his face.

Working in the ER, Buffy had seen all sorts of injuries and beatings, some quite severe even, but never anything like this. And she had never believed that one could even survive the things this Angelus had. Especially without more injuries, more severe ones besides the broken ribs and major bumps and bruises.

The infection did worry her, as did all the swelling. There was no question he also had a concussion.

Buffy went ahead and made up her list, putting down things she thought she might need for the care of him. Then she went back over to the table, sorting through what items were still there. She saw some bandaids, hydrogen peroxide, the bottle of Asprin and some other over the counter the drugs mostly. she knew some morphine and antibiotics were surely needed. As well as some more gauze, sutures, tools, iodine.

And she needed to keep this place as sterile as she could.

Buffy looked back at him. She thought he must be rather handsome when his face wasn't so beat up.

The man's hair was dark, shaggy, very thick. He was tan, even after being held here. She figured he must spend a lot of time outside in his regular life then. She figured he'd probably tower over her pretty easily, guessing he stood over six feet. Due to her great physique, Buffy figured he must have been hell to take down.

The man had broad, powerful shoulders. Big, strong hands. Wide built legs, topped with some well-muscled thighs.

'Was he a hired killer maybe?' she thought. It wouldn't be all that much of a stretch. He was argumentative and dismissive of all thoughts but his own.

But in the end... it really didn't matter who he was or what he did. Buffy knew that she had taken the oath to save lives and it didn't matter who that life belonged to.

OoOoO

Buffy rose from her chair and began pacing the floor. She began noting the lack of space which sent her claustrophobic fears to the surface yet again. She started having trouble breathing.

Buffy made a fist with each of her hands, trying to will it all away. She ground her teeth painfully together, knowing letting her emotions run wild would not do a damn bit of good. If she went running for the door, shrieking for them to let her out of there, pounding and kicking at it, demanding her freedom... it wouldn't change a thing. And it sure wouldn't help what little respect she seemed to have managed to install in this Angelus guy to see her behave in such a way.

'I'm stuck in here. Day in and day out. I'm going to go insane,' she thought, trying to think of what she was going to do with her time she'd be spending down her.

She was used to being busy. Working long shifts in the ER had got her into the habit of that, of being a person who's on the move all the time, so sitting around doing nothing... just waiting, well, it wasn't her strong suit.

She stared around, noting every last bit about it, from the dirt and the dust, all to the small vent that was above the toilet.

It was barely a tweleve foot square, having just enough from for the built ins, along with the table and chairs. The walls were all dingy white and the floor was cracked, stained white. And the celiing was also white.

'I am in a box. A tiny white box,' she thought, feeling the panic start to eat at her, forcing her to try and calm herself down yet again.

But when seconds later the keypad outside was punched and the door opened up she felt quite the complusion to jump on whoever was there and beg them to take her the hell out of there.

But she resisted.

Just barely.

"Boss wants you," Forrest said smiling and grabbing her arm. He started dragging her towards the door.

She looked over her shoulder to Angelus, seeing his face turned, his one good eye following her, watching her being pulled away.

Forrest didn't let her go, instead his fingers tightened more around her arm as he pushed the code now for the elevator. And she couldn't believe it was going to be that easy to get the numbers... but he punched them in... right in front of her!

'Six. Eight. Five. Three. Four. And Six,' she repeated in her mind over and over until she had them memorized.

She was dragged into the elevator cab, pushed to a corner as he hit a button on the pad. The doors slid closed and he turned, looking at her. "I owe you bitch for that knee to my groin," he said then moved towards her, his eyes roaming over her form.

"If you don't want another one, well then I'd suggest you get away from me," she said with a bit of a shake.

He was going to hurt her, she knew it.

"Big words there for such a little lady, especially one who's got nowhere to go."

Her arms came up, pressing hard against his chest and her knee rose. It bashed into his thigh, hard. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her head back even as she tried to punch at him.

With a scream out in pain she slapped his face.

"Don't touch me!" but it was like slapping a brick wall.

He hadn't even moved and she thought she was his eyes light up more. And grew wider. Then, he yanked her against him, ignoring everything she threw his way, and his lips came down on hers, once more making her feel the need to vomit.

Her shrieks of pain, fear, and of rage were muffled against his mouth as his large hands were pulling at her shirt where she'd tucked it into her jeans. Her hands were pushing at his shoulders, but just seemed to slip off of him, not making him flinch. Not even a bit.

She tried to bite him and she felt him then yank her hair back even farther.

Tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain he was causing her.

"Little brother, when are you gonna learn to do this stuff when you got the time... and the privacy?" a voice said, making Forrest back off some.

Then turned his head to look at his brother. "When are you going to learn to not bug me when I got a mouthful?"

But Charles Gunn just laughed and swatted at his brother. "Come on. The boss sent me down here to find what was taking you so long and wouldn't be happy if he found out you were messing around with our little darling."

"So? Who'd tell him?"

"Calm your ass down. I won't be telling anybody, just get your ass up there and get her to him."

OoOoO

Buffy was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, wishing she had enough courage to spit out his foul taste from her mouth.

No one had ever treated her in this way before. She had been raised with a gentle hand. She had gone to a nice school and she'd done nothing but worked and studied. She hadn't dated, and she'd spent all of her free time in the library while she was in med school. There had been just too much at stake for her to mess it up with things such as boys or parties.

And now here she was. Living in this hell all of a sudden. And she was beyond fed up and tired. She'd been dragged from the hospital, away from her required two hours of sleep, then she'd been off to the hospital again after that. But she would have made it through that hell.

Instead, she landed herself in this one.

It took them little time to reach their destination, his long strides eating up the ground.

He yanked her to the double pocketed doors, giving her one last dirty look, mimicing a warning by outting his hands to his lips, then sliding a finger across the throat, sending a shiver through her before he knocked on the doors.

OoOoO

Ethan, as Angelus had called him, was standing in front of a huge oak desk, a mini tape recorder in hand as he was dictating notes or something into it and turned it off as they entered the room.

"Well hello, good doctor, I trust that your patient is resting comfortably and will be up and around in no time. Am I correct?"

"He has a sever concussion, an infection, and some broken ribs. He might even have punctured one of those said ribs. I cannot take care of him properly in these conditions. You might want to reconsider that hospital idea," she said walking forward, leaving Forrest's side quickly.

"I might also recoonsider you as a necessity, Doctor. I told you what would occur if you cannot help me. Is that want you want, Dear? Have you become enamored with Forrest there in the short time you've known him?"

"God no! I loath him!" her hand self consciously scrubbed her lips.

Ethan stared at her, watching her then looked from her back to Forrest, and then back again. "Oh, Forrest," he shook his head sadly, "you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you?"

"Boss I didn't touch her, honest! Ask her! She'll tell ya! I never touched her but to drag her damn ass here," he said, his voice panicked.

And it was that attitude that she found confusing, but she said nothing. Instead, she kept her green eyes locked on the man in front of her.

He met her gaze with questioning eyes but she did her best to keep her eyes blank.

She was a doctor and as such... she didn't want to be responsible for anyone else's pain. Not if she could help it.

"Oh Forrest. It looks as though the doctor here doesn't want to back that story up," he sighed. "Go call your brother, tell him I need him up here then go to the next room and wait for me there. I am very dissapointed in you."

And then, acting as if he were a little boy being punished from being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he did as told. He went to the phone, making the call then going to a row of shelves, just to the left of the fireplace near the sofa, he pulled out a book, stepped back and as the whole case shook.

It opened up to reveal a room.

"My home is just fill of hidden tunnels and rooms, my dear. You never know where one comes out," Ethan said, chuckling as her face went pale.

She could see the blood spatter gainst the white walls of the hidden room. She could smell it from even where she stood.

"Sorry, it's the maid's week off," he chuckled with a shrug.

Besides the blood spatterings, Buffy could see a table, one that look like an autopsy table, only not like one she'd ever seen. It had straps at all four of it's corners, thick leather bindings, ones that would have no trouble containing someone of Forrest's size.

Or Angelus'.

"Yes, your patient has spent time there in my little toy room," he said to her unasked question. "And he was most unsatisfactory as a visitor. Despite the blood loss, I could never get him to raise his voice more than a slight groan, but I have plans to remedy that. Just as soon as you tell me he's ready for some more of my fun and games."

"You... want me to heal this man... just so you can torture him again?" she asked, already knowing all along, though now after meeting him, talking to him... the thought made her even more sick.

"Well unless you think he might talk better if I put you on the table..."

And there was nothing she could say to that. The idea of being tied to that table, at this crazed man's mercy, when she knew he didn't exactly have one, was most terrifing.

"Now, there is a pencil and paper there on the desk. Please write out a list of what you will need and I will see to it that Forr.. actually no, that Gunn gets to it. Forrest is probably going to be unavailable until tomorrow," he said, chuckling from his slip up.

He watched as she went past him and as she fumbled with the pencil before finally holding it with her badly shaking hands. He saw her glance back to his toy room and her reaction as she saw the wall holding his whips daggers and other dogs that hung from it.

Buffy quickly wrote down what she needed, underlining the most important, then handed it to him and stood waiting.

"Well Gunn seems to be taking his time," he sighed and he looked at his watch. "I really didn't want to start this until you had gone. You just don't see the type, Doctor, to enjoy the beauty of a good whip or the creative genuis that it takes to provide punishment without the long lasting effects."

She grimaced. "Yeah, guess I'm more of a lover then fighter."

He chuckled at her statement. "Well, no matter, I cannot leave you here to wander around alone," he said taking her arm, feeling her stiffen. Just then, Gunn ran into the room.

"Sorry Boss, I was in the kitchen..."

"Eating again."

And Buffy was shocked to see the huge man drop his head in shame.

"I was hungry Boss."

"You are always hungry," he said, his voice disgusted. "Jesus, your half brother there couldn't keep his hands off of my guest as he was told. He will be spending a little bit of time in the toy room. Now, can I count on you to do as you are told, Gunn? To deliever her to the cell without moloesting her or hurting her in anyway?"

Gunn nodded then he craned his check to see where his brother was standing. "You aren't going to hurt him too bad are ya?" he asked.

"That is between Forrest and me. Now, as soon as you finish returning her to the cell, come back up here and get this list. I will tell you where you should go from there," he said, looking over towards the hidden room then back to Gunn. "You had best hurry, unless you want to watch his punishment," he said grinning.

Gunn grabbed at Buffy's wrist and began dragging her from the room, never saying a word to her, not then and not once on the entire trip back to the cell that Angelus was in.

He just brought her down then left her standing in the center before she had even figured out what all was happening. And she only turned in time to catch his back as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

OoOoO

Buffy sat down in the chair, shaking so badly since she could no longer control her legs. Or much less anything else.

She couldn't see any way out of this situation.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Buffy looked up, amazed to see Angelus sitting, the blanket drapping over his lap. He held the now warm cloth that she had put across his cheek and and the swelling had gone down a bit.

"I'm fine, just fine, considering I have been manhandled more in one day then I have my entire life," she snapped then tried to calm herself. "Sorry," she said after a moment then got up to go to him, finding his fever was still up, but he seemed more lucid. "I guess I don't handle being a victim as well as I thought I did."

"I think that I would have blown up a lot quicker than you did. Matter of fact, I think I did," he said, wanting to reach out to her but forced himself not to.

"Did he have you in that room?" she asked quietly, sitting herself down next to him.

"His 'toy room'? Yeah," he sure didn't have to think that time.

It had been terrifying, the things that man had done, what he threatened to do.

He'd preffered Gunn or Forrest beatings to any that bastard had dished.

He looked at Buffy, "He didn't..." he said, not being able to finish the question.

"No, not me," she said answering it for him. "Forrest."

"Good. That fucking prick deserves it."

She changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess."

"Do you think you could eat some of this soup?" she asked, lifting up the thermos.

"That's your lunch," he said, his stomach growling.

"I had a huge breakfast, I'm not hungry. So don't argue with me, okay and just eat," she said, unscrewing the cap, letting the aroma of the chicken soup float up to his nose.

He took it from her when she handed it to him then lifted it to his mouth, gulping at it.

"Whoa there!" she said gently taking it from him. "You're gonna make yourself sick eating it like that."

So she helped him, feeding him spoonfuls at a time. Then afterwards, she laid him down again to get some rest.

"We have to keep up the pretense that you are still out of it.. giving you time to heal."

He took her hand and squinted to try and see her better. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a long way to go before we get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost eight days now since Buffy had been taken from her normal, every day life. She spent most of her time pacing the floors of the shared underground cell.

Angelus was doing better, though for awhile there it had seemed like he wasn't going to make it. He'd fallen into a terrible fever, then contracted pneumonia.

She had stayed with him, day and night, sleeping on a small pallet she'd made on the floor next to his cot.

When his body would thrash about from the heat and delirium of the fever, Buffy would wipe him down with some cold water, all the while cursing this Ethan man and his damn henchmen. Next she'd pray she'd be able to save him.

Save them both.

The fever had finally broke the day before. His cough also seemed looser now, the rattle had left his lungs. The swelling had pretty much all disappeared now, and she could now see she'd been right about his looks. He was very handsome. In fact, down right the picture perfect male.

This Angelus had that dark hair and some deep, brown eyes that would show his every last emotion, framed by some dark and thick lashes. His nose was perfectly shaped for his face. His jaw was strong. He had a small scar on his chin that you could barely even see.

Buffy would make up stories in her head of how he'd gotten it to pass the time.

Buffy reached out, lightly tracing the nearly invisible mark. Her mind somewhere else completely. She knew either Gunn or Forrest would be coming down soon after her, to bring her up to her daily interrogation.

Every day this Ethan character would question her relentlessly, asking her again and again why wasn't he better? Why still unconscious? When would he wake up?

As if she had any answers.

Buffy let out a sigh.

"That's a pretty big sigh, you okay?" Angelus asked.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah... someone was tickling my chin..."

"Oh. Sorry," she said blushing. "It's one of my bad habits... um when I think, I stroke things..." then she turned even redder once she realized what she had just said. "I mean... I... um.."

"I got it," he said chuckling but it soon turned to a cough. So she rolled up a blanket to hold against his ribs then held his head while giving him water. "How long have I been out?" he asked once he got some control again.

"Six days."

Hhe stared at her like she was insane. Then he let himself fall back again. "And you have been there the whole time?"

"Yeah, but don't let it go all to your head there, I didn't have anything better to do," she said smiling. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I think I could probably eat."

Buffy went and got the thermos off of the table to bring to him. "It's vegetable soup. I think. I've been giving you a bit of soup every day, as much as I could get in to you. You can be a pretty stubborn guy when you want something."

"I've been delirious?"

"Yeah," she told him giving a spoonful. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs. I thought I was going to have to tie you down a few times," not telling him about the bruises he'd given her from fighting against her as she tried to calm him during those times.

"Did I talk?"

"You kept screaming for someone named Cordy, talking to somebody named Wes and also someone named Darla," she blew on his soup.

He watched her purse her lips, blowing across the top of the spoon. It sent a funny feeling through his stomach and made his cock twitch.

After a few more spoonfuls she asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"Full. Thanks," he said yawning.

"Good. Now when you wake back up, we should try to get you up and walking."

And as soon as she got that out, they both heard the sound of the key pad being pressed.

Buffy sat the empty thermos on the foor, scooting it under the cot then messed around with his blankets.

"Boss wants ya," Forrest told her.

He hadn't touched her again since that day in the 'toy room' but there was always something there in his eyes, something that made a her shiver whenever he would look at her. And just the thought of what he might do to her if he got her alone made her ill.

She knew he blamed her for whatever had happened to him that day, even though she never said a word about it to Ethan. But maybe he was right, though she didn't know, or care. She just didn't want him touching her.

She rose up from the bed and turned to face him, all he did was wave her towards the door.

OoOoO

It was a silent trip as they took the elevator then all the twists and turns to make it to the mansion above.

He knocked on the correct doors eventually and opened them, ushering her in before closing them behind.

"So, my dear doctor, is he awaken yet?"

"No. I'm so sorry to say. He hasn't come out of the coma... as of yet, but his fever is down."

"Do I need to find another doctor?"

"What?!"

"To make him well. Do I need to find another doctor who will do this job for me? You know what happens to you if you become unnecessary correct? And I can assure you that Forrest there has been itching to get to know you better," glancing at his man as he spoke.

"I guess it doesn't really matter either way. I do still doubt you plan on just releasing me when he does get better," she glared.

Ethan started towards her. "Doctor, did I not give you my word? Did I not say I would return you back to the same very parking lot? Do you doubt my word?"

"Well, gee, let me think, should I doubt the word of a man who has a man down there beaten to death? What would you think?"

Ethan's hand came down, striking her cheek, hard enough that it made her head spin before she hit her knees down on the ground.

She rose up her head, cupping her sore cheek. She could hear Forrest's chuckling coming from behind her.

"I wouldn't have to do things that Buffy if you'd not let that mouth of your run away. Now, apologize for those harsh words and we can all move forward, forgetting about this whole thing."

"I'm sorry if I was rude," she muttered, her voice being anything but sorry.

Ethan sighed then he held his hand out to her after a moment. But Buffy ignored it, getting up her own self.

"That wasn't so difficult now was it?" he asked.

"No," she smiled, "not at all"

"The end of this week, dear doctor. I want him healed. And no longer. If he's not awake by the end of the week, you'll be taking his place on the table," laughing as she flinched at his wicked words, "Never fear little girl, I'm sure you could survive a visit. I just don't think you would leave with all that pretty skin intact is all."

"You're despicable," she hissed out at him then she turned to go to the door.

"I think I would start with your small hands there, Buffy. Aren't doctors always terrified something will happen to their hands?"

"That would be surgeons. I practice emergency medicine."

"Well then... perhaps your eyes then? Either way. We will know by the end of this week. Mark my words, I want him awake."

Buffy threw open the doors, not waiting on Forrest, then she turned to the right, heading towards the small bedroom she still used for showers and changing her clothing.

She hadn't gone out too far before Forrest showed up, grabbing her and turning her to face him. He used one of his hands to wipe the trail of blood that came from the slap Ethan gave her as it trailed down her chin. For a moment he stared at the smear on his thumb, then brought it up to his lips and licked it off. "I do love the taste of your blood, doctor. It's so sweet. And after Friday, if you're pretty ass is lucky, I might be taking a bath in the stuff. If you're not, well, my brother and I am sure to make you bleed even more. I'm going to fuck your cunt so hard, you'll be screaming. And when you think you can't take it anymore, I'll hold you still while Gunn fills your ass."

"Let go of me!" she hissed. "Do not fucking touch me again or I will be telling that boss of yours. What? Haven't learned your lesson yet?!"

He flinched and dropped her arm. "I'm gonna make you pay for every second I was in that room you fucking bitch!"

"I have no doubt of that, but until that time comes, keep your damn hands off of me!" she said then headed into her room, not stopping until she reached the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, turned on the water then stripped and stepped into the stinging water.

For a moment Buffy just stood there, staring at the wall while water flowed, then she slid down the wall and sat on the shower floor. Sobs that she had held in ever since waking up in the casket finally came, shaking her body violently. She had to cover her mouth to keep down the screams. When she finally calmed, she was still curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees, one hand still covering her mouth.

Finally, she sat back up, pushed her blonde hair out of her face and stared at the shower door.

Everything came down to one fact. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die here. Not in the hands of these people. And not for a long time.

Today was Monday.

She had four more days before she was being hit hard.

OoOoO

Buffy finished her shower, quickly after that, since she knew someone would be bringing her tray of food soon and then Forrest would be back to take her to the cell once more. And she sure didn't want to be naked when he walked into the room. So, she hurried to get dressed and get her hair brushed.

She had finished her coffee and was staring at the door, waiting for it to open, but Forrest never knocked.

Gunn did.

And Gunn treated her with more respect than Forrest, but did have an annoying hbbit of staring at her ass. A lot.

When the knock came she was almost giddy with relief. She hadn't wanted another run in with him today. Not ever. But her lip was still swollen and her cheek bruised after losing control in the bathroom, she felt a tad bit stronger, but still don't want any more conflicts. Not today.

He delievered her to the cell, all in one piece, and even left her with some torn up paperback for her to read.

Then. as soon as he left the room, Angelus' eyes sprang open and he stared at her. "What did he say?"

"We have until Friday," she said quietly.

She went over to the table to sit at one of the chairs there, keeping her face turned so he wouldn't see her bruises or cuts on her face.

"And what happens on Friday if I'm not awake?"

"I take your place," she half whispered and had to close her eyes for the fear was rushing at her again.

"We're not going to let that happen Buffy. Don't even worry about it. I won't let them hurt you," he said sitting up, his head spinning for a few moments.

Buffy glanced his way, saw him sitting there. Weak as a baby. And it made her laugh. "Yeah, tough guy. I can see you're all up to the task of taking them all on."

"It's not always about the brawn Buffy. Sometimes brains can count for alot more," he said, now getting up to stand, wrapping the blanket around his waist.

His first step was wobbley and weak but he forced himself to continue on. Eventually he was walking his second circuit around the small room.

She'd tried to get up and go to him but he'd help her off. "You shouldn't be up," she said, now forgetting to hide her face.

Angelus had turned to argue but his words died as soon as he saw her hurt face. "Who did that to you?" he asked lifting his hand and his thumb gently stroking over her soft lips before cupping her chin and lightly turning her hand more into the light, giving him a better look at her wounds.

"It's nothing... just what I get for shooting off my mouth. My mom always said one day I'd say something smart to somebody when I should be keeping my mouth shut and then I would learn," she said, not pulling away from him, and a part of her enjoyed that way his hand felt against her skin. Like it jolted some strange feeling in her.

"Big mouth or not, there is no, and there is never, any reason to hit a woman," he said, his fingertips touching her hair. He picked up a lock and let the golden strand sift through his hand, feeling like cool satin.

Buffy just stood, letting him continue touching her, playing with her hair, stroking her face. It'd been a long time since anyone had touch her with affection. She couldn't even begin to pull away. Not even if she'd had to.

He was so tall, so handsome, and despite his illness, he was strong. She wanted to lean against him, let him take some of the burden from her shoulders.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his brown eyes roaming over her face.

"A little," she told him then gasped as he bent to her, his lips touching the small wound on her lips, then moving to her cheek to leave a small kiss there as well.

It felt like a butterfly wing had just touched her. He was so soft, so gentle.

"To make you feel better," he said grinning, "though I don't know how much faith a big time doctor will put into that, but I found it always worked for me."

"Sombody kissing you to make you feel better?"

"My mom always did when we were growing up. I was always getting into some kind of mischief or another. Mom bought the store out when it came to bandaids and popsicles. Anytime we got a scrap or something, she'd slap on one, kiss us, then send us on our way."

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"Her and my father were killed in a cave in. My dad... he loved exploring old caves and searching for hidden treasures. And Mom, well, she loved being with dad.. so she grew to love doing it too."

"I'm so sorry," she told him, feeling his hand settle against her arm, sliding down to her hand.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you Buffy. It's my fault you are even in this mess in the first place. If I only knew what he wanted..." he said pulling his hand from her arm and putting it to his head. "Whoa, dizzy."

She grabbed him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, helped him get back into bed, sitting him down as well as herself. She lifted his arm over her head then pushed his head down so it was between his legs. "Deep slow breaths," she said and grabbed at his wrist, finding his pulse steady and strong.

His hair was soft under her fingers as she held his head and she felt the sudden urge to smooth her hands on down his back, to trace over the tattoo on his back, to see how his skin felt.

She had stroked him when he was sick, taken care of his needs, knew his body... rather intimately, in ways, but never... not like this.

When he pushed back up against her hand, she let him sit up, seeing him holding his side now.

"You don't want to do too much Angelus. You just woke up this morning, you know."

"And we only have until what? Friday? Then either you or I will be placed center stage. And it won't be you."

Buffy got up and reached down, swinging his legs to the cot. With a groan, he laid back against the pillow she'd managed to get for him. His face was now covered in sweat.

She went over to the sink and got a cloth. She ran it under cold water before coming back, using it against his cheeks.

"That feels good," he frowned, "I think I remember you doing this before."

She just smiled and let her hand go to his forehead, checking it for his temperature.

"So Mom, how am I? Can I go to school today?" he gave a small half grin.

"Ha ha. Funny. I do think it is down. I was really worried you know for a couple of days. I wasn't sure you were going to be able to pull through."

He turned his head away from her. "You mean you were worried for yourself, what Ethan and his goons do to you then."

"No. I said what I meant Angelus. You are my patient, my responsibility. I do not want you to die, Angelus. Not because of what will happen to me, but because you are another human being and you're in the prime of your life and I have seen far too many of those taken way before their time," she said pushing his hair off of his forehead, now turned more back to her. "Being an ER doctor... it has its moments you know."

"I find it hard to believe that you weren't concerned about what would happen if I would have died," he said, unsure of why he was stressing the point.

Buffy got up after laying the cloth across his forhead. "Believe what you want to Angelus. I'm not going to try conviencing you of my good intentions," she said then picked up the book that Gunn had left for her, noting the cover had been torn off.

She sat down in one of the plastic chairs once again, trying to get comfortable, then she settled in to read.

She was only a few pages into it when she realized what it was. She then dropped it to the floor in disgust.

Angelus had been watching her. "What?" he asked.

"That is sick!" she said, pointing down to the book. "Now I know why he gave it to me. He wanted me to know what he plans to do with me!"

Angelus reached for the book, opened it to the page she had dropped it on, seeing: '...a horrid stench rose from her skin where the brand was applied..' "Oh shit Buffy..."

"Yeah, you could say that again. What you read is the tame part," she told him, rubbing her face with her hands. "You didn't get to the part where they pierced her nipples!"

He reached out his hand, capturing hers and pulled her over to the bed. He sat up and drew her into his arms and stroked her hair. "You won't have to go through that Buffy. We will tell them that I'm awake then you can go home. And you won't have to worry about them anymore."

Buffy knew that she shouldn't... but it had felt so good to be held by him, to be comforted because Lord knew she was so damn scared. She snuggled against his much larger body, feeling the skin of his chest against her cheek.

"Do you really think they'd just let me leave?"

He hesitated for a moment and she knew he was thinking the same thing she had been, knowing he couldn't afford to let her go, even if she promised not to talk.. or anything like that.. she would still be quite a liability.

"I don't know," he finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

Every day Angelus had gotten stronger. He could now walk around the room, bare chested, just a blanket wrapped around his waist.

He would pace back and forth, often brushing against Buffy. His ribs constantly ached but he was quickly regaining his strength.

He would exercise whenever Buffy was asleep or off on her daily visits to Ethan.

And it was growing harder and harder to be around her everyday.

Angel found himself trying to do whatever he could think of just to see her smile, found himself touching her even when it wasn't necessary, trying to make her laugh just so he could hear the sound. He'd find himself staring at her as she would take short naps through the day. He had been told she had nightmares at night. And when she was awake, he knew he could just get lost in those emerald eyes of hers, eyes that would sparkle and flare when she would get upset or frustrated, glitter when she was happy.

Her skin was lightly golden. Smooth and creamy.

She was adorable.

'Adorable? Since when do I find a woman adorable?' he groaned to himself. 'I have been trapped here far too long,' he thought.

Angel had found he had no use for women since his ex-wife Darla had tried to milk him out of half of his company. And if hadn't been for the pre-nup, and, of course, also the pictures he had of her and her boyfriend from before the marriage was split, she would have gotten it too. So since then... women had some uses. Usually on their backs in his bed and then out the door once they'd full filled his sexual need.

But he didn't trust them. None of them.

Well, except maybe his sister Cordelia.

But thinking about it... Buffy seemed a lot different than Darla. Or, in fact, every female he'd ever come to know.

It was like night a day. She didn't fuss, didn't whine. She could handle herself. She didn't lose control when provoked to. Her voice was also a lot easier on his ears than Darla's ever had been.

He got up from the chair that he'd been sitting at, watching Buffy as she slept and started pacing the floor once again with the blanket it tow, dragging behind him.

'What I wouldn't give for some clothes,' he thought.

OoOoO

Angel had been on his way to a job, heading down to his car. He was just about to put the keys in when a van screeched up behind him. Arms came reaching out to grab him and they would have never gotten him out.. if it hadn't been for that damn tranquilizer dart they had used on him.

He was just too big. And too strong. And had even got in a couple of blows of his own... until a gun had been pointed at him and the dart had stuck out from his chest next, taking only a few seconds until kicking in.

Then... he'd woken up here. In the mansion, all up in Ethan's world of fun and torture.

And then the questions had started.

Ones regarding his father's journals, his hobbies, especially the one that had gotten him killed.

He had in fact had his father's journals but was going to be damned if he was giving them up to that sadistic bastard.

Angel hadn't ever read them, just put them away in a small safty box. He had meant to read them... but the pain always seemed too close to the surface so they remained all locked up.

They were small books, leather bounded, and were easily carried around in his father's pocket on his spelunking pants. Each book had been filled with notes and drawings, some sketches of people they had met or the things they had found in the caves. Every inch of every sheet of paper was filled with his father's writings. But he knew he'd give up the books if it could buy them some time.

Time to get out of there.

He couldn't let Buffy end up in that room.

A frown had furled on his face and his hands became easily fisted. All because of the thoughts of someone daring to hurt her.

"Wow. Fierce," Buffy said yawning as she looked at him. "What got you in such a bad mood Angelus?"

He glanced at her then dropped his eyes.

She had been flushed from sleeping. Her hair was mussed. Her eyes sparkling as she'd looked at him.

He felt like he'd just been kicked in the stomach.

"We haven't much time left. Oh, and you can call me Angel you know..." he threw in, unsure as to why. Especially right then.

She frowned herself, rubbing her hands across her eyes. "Yeah, I know," she stood and started coming to him. "Huh? Angel?" she looked at him and he nodded and shrugged. "Pretty."

"You know, you are taking things rather well... all things considering."

"Would you rather I screamed? Cried? Kicking and trying to bite you? I mean there is a panic inside of me.. just itching to explode here.. if it would make you feel better..." she'd said, trying to make a joke, but it was too truthful.

He sighed. "I guess if I had been in your shoes... I don't know. I wouldn't have been so nice to me." He scrubbed his hand over his face then pushed his too long hair back.

"It's not your fault Angelu...Angel." She reached out and put her hand on his arm. "No one's fault except Ethan's. He's the one to blame for all of this."

Angel looked down at her fingers resting on his arm, finding even them beautiful. Delicate, fragile looking. He wondered what they would look like if Ethan did get his way. Got her in that chair of his. And the thought had his hand sliding over hers, squeezing it against his arm.

OoOoO

"So tell me, what will be the first thing you're going to do when we get out of here?" she asked.

The silence had grown too long. Very uncomfortable. And she thought he was too good looking.

And the pervert in her mind wanted to come out and play, thinking about that delicious body of his.

She had seen it in all kinds of detail earlier, when he was sick, and some of that detail was probably going to ruin the erotic image she had going on if she'd let it.

"A long how shower I think is called for first. Then, I want a steak," he said playing along with her little game. And he wondered what she would have said if she'd only knew what he was thinking. 'A big bed. Clean sheets. You, all naked in the center of it. Every ounce just waiting for me.'

And he could even imagine the pretty gleam in her eyes as he would approach. How she'd open her arms for him.

He was still holding onto her hand and she wondered if he even realized it. His fingers were gently rubbing over hers, caressing her soft skin with the tips of his fingers, sending shivers through her. She had a sense of heated awareness. All more powerful because of him seeming to be doing it unconsciously.

"Let me guess," she said, trying to not let the shiver come out in her voice, "You want it rare, just passed over a match on both sides, and with a huge baked potato, butter and sour cream."

"Is there any other way to eat a steak?!"

"Uh, yeah," she said rolling her eyes. "Medium well done, covered in sauteed mushrooms, and onions. Red skinned mashed potatoes with butter and garlic. And maybe a side of broccoli. Now that is how you eat a steak."

"Blasphemy! You heathen! You shant speak such words less the Gods of Steak should hear you!" he said with a hint of amusement.

His chuckle had been quite infectious and she couldn't have helped her own giggle that surface and suprised her.

She hadn't giggled since... well... for a very long time. And her free hand came up and covered her mouth.

"Why do women do that?" he asked reaching up and pulling the hand away from her pouty, precious mouth. "You have a beautiful smile, Buffy. You should never hide it," he told her, staring down at her. His eyes again getting lost in hers. Her smile disappearing as his eyes grew serious. Then heated. His brown eyes almost going black.

She felt her breath catch, saw his intentions just seconds before his head bent down to her.

She couldn't have stopped him. And she didn't want to, wouldn't have.

His lips were soft, warm. His breath sweet against her lips.

She felt the hesitation in the kiss, as if he was waiting to see if she was going to accept him, and then his lips settled more upon her, rubbing with wonderful aggression that had her moaning and pressing herself against his chest, holding onto him with one hand while the other wrist was still trapped up by him.

Angel groaned. Sensations flooding him. The softness of her body against his, her lips, the sweet scent of her hair, the firm press of her breasts against his chest. It had been along time since he had held a woman, since he'd even kissed one.

With a suddenness that startled her, he turned, pressing her against the wall. His hand grabbing her other wrist, holding them pinned beside her shoulders. His body leaned was up against hers. His lips holding her mouth captive while he tasted her.

Dark passion enticed him to explore her farther and farther. His tongue rubbing against hers with such intimacy that that both of their hearts pounding and heads swimming. Her breath coming out in harsh pants against his skin, her hands fighting his grip, wanting to touch him, to stroke all of his flesh that had been driving her mad.

But he didn't release her hands.

Instead, he rubbed against her, spreading her jean clad thighs with his leg until he could push against her sex with his knee. He found the seam of her jeans and he used it to rub and stimulate her until she moaned under his lips.

He tore his mouth from hers, stared down into her half-open, sleepy looking, lust filled eyes. "I want you," he growled out and pressed his harden cock against her to emphasize what he meant with that statement.

"Yes," she managed to whisper out just before his lips were on her again.

This time, he released her wrists. His hands went to her waist instead and held her against him, pulling at the long sleeved tee shirt she had tucked into the jeans she was wearing.

He pulled it own slowly, teasing her with his movements and causing her stomach to flutter in delight. Next his warm and hard fingers were on the soft skin of her lean stomach, tracing little circles and lines that had her sucking in her breath. His hands rising slowly, pulling up her shirt as he went. He stroked over her ribs, up til the reach of her breasts.

"You have too much clothing on," he whispered, "Mind if I..."

She smiled at his words, the cockiness in which he'd said them. "Sure. You just let me know if you need any help," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I think I can handle it," he said then traced the band of her bra, following it around to the back clasp. With one hand he flicked it open, making her laugh.

"Practice that a lot?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Every chance that I get," he responded. "I used my sisters bras and a basketball."

Buffy had laughed but the laughter had stopped when his hands slid under the loosened cups, holding her heavy breasts in his palms. She moaned and arched her back as he moved his hands in small circles slowly, teasing her nipples, pushing up. He quickly pulled off her shirt and her bra together, entangling the two as it dropped to the floor.

His eyes dropping to the lush curves, growling as he examined her.

"I've been thinking about this every since I woke up and you held my head against them," he said, trailing the tips of his fingers down her chest, over the full mounds then tracing the circle of puckered flesh surrounding each nipple. "So beautiful," he said softly, bending down next to slide his tongue over one of the hard tips.

His lips nibbling at her, his hands cupping and squeezing.

And she hadn't been able to stay still under his ravaging mouth, tiny cries of pleasure and need came from her lips, her body arching against his, her hands had came up and played with his hair.

Then he stood suddenly, startling a cry from her again, but he reached out and lifted her against his chest.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders as he spun her around, taking her to the cot, then dropped her down to it, but not ever letting her go.

She stared up at him, her heart skipping beats, seeing the fire in the depths of his lusty eyes. Him staring at her lips as if entranced by them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes never leaving her lips.

"Yes. I want you," she said softly and husky. Anything else she might have wanted to say was muffled by his mouth. He slanted his lips across hers, making a scorching kiss. And she could feel him pressing against her. His legs still were on the ground, her body angled across the cot.

She knew this was one amazing feeling. Trusting a man with her entire self, giving over control to him.

It sent a shiver through her and it had her his jerking against the hard bulge that was rubbing against her with the darkest intentions.

His mouth slid away from hers, lips nibbling on one heated path from her chin to her jaw, then down her throat to the lines of her shoulder. His hands going to the snap of her jeans, pulling on it then slipping the tab down the metal teeth of the zipper, slowly exposing soft flesh of her lower stomach.

His hands slid inside, finhers touching the soft hair covering her sex. "You know, I've been dying to know if you're a natural blonde," he said, softly biting her.

"Well then, don't keep yourself in suspense," she whispered back, lifting her hips up to help him get her jeans off.

He watched them slid down her legs, leaving those perfect limbs of hers bare. Her legs were softly curved, sleekly muscled and smooth. And he loved the view of it. All from the top of her socks to the skin under the tiny bit of silk he could see covering her up.

Red silk. With a tiny bit of lace. And a small bow that was keeping him from the flesh he longed to touch.

Buffy shivered as he gently stoked the panties she wore, his fingers playing with the tiny bow.

"Pretty," he said then slipped his thumbs in both sides of the thin satin, pulling them down so his eyes could feat on the flesh he'd just revealed. "God, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "More beautiful then I'd thought you would be."

"Glad I exceeded your expectations," she whispered back with a blush rising as his eyes seemed to see every last curve or mark.

She reached out to him and pulled him closer, moaning in delight at the way his body had felt against hers. And her lips founds their way to his. And they were anxious now. Wanting him to finish what he'd started, to take her beyond any point of stopping.

And soon his hands was sliding on down her body. His fingers brushing over her curles, tracing the swollen lower lips of her before going farther.

He slipped in to the damp heat between.

She was wet, slick with desire. For him. And hot beyond his wildest dreams.

Angel was gentle as he caressed her sweet folds, finding the taut pearled knot, teasing her with tiny strokes. And she tore her mouth from his, her body arching more and more.

"Please," she moaned, "more." Her hips danced under his hand, her fingers going to the last bit of fabric between the two of them.

She pulled on the bit of blanket he'd tucked in to keep it in place. And he'd moved back, letting her pull it down from around his waist. And felt it pool around his kness on the ground.

Her hand was like a flame as she explored his desire, finding the tip wet with need. And he took as much stroking from her, as much tugging, as he could then finally he had to grab her hands in his own and put them on her stomach.

"I can't wait anymore here Doc.." he said. "It's been too long..." and with that he lifted her legs to his wide shoulders.

Buffy felt his cock nudging at her wet flesh and she closed her eyes.

He slid into the heat of her, stroking over her clit making her jump. Then he was there. At her delicate opening. And she felt him pushing. Felt herself opening and then felt the harsh pain as he passed the small barrier that had kept her a virgin for all her years.

Her scream of pain, mixed in with his harsh groans, had him realizing what had just happened.

His hand dug into her hips where he'd been holding her still for his possession and his eyes went to her face. "Doc, when we are through here... you're going to have some explaining to do," he growled.

She felt him move slowly inside of her, his cock burying itself with infinite care deep within her. She could feel the rigid control he held upon himself, his body shaking with his own needs. When he pressed up against her, his hand lifted from her hip going to her face, wiping the tears away with a gentle touch.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Is this okay?"

And she opened her eyes seeing an expression of up most gentleness in his eyes which fought with desire right in front of her. She nodded to him. The pain had been retreating, but really there hadn't been that much of it in the first place.

"I want this. I want you," she said reaching out then holding onto his wrists.

He sighed as if the weight of the world had been dropped from his shoulders. "Okay," he said leaning down, letting his lips linger for a moment or two on her mouth. "But if you would have warned me..."

"You wouldn't have touched me with a five foot pole," she finished then heard him snort with laughter.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but since I have..." he paused, not finishing, just slowly sliding his cock out of her.

And his moan met her gasp at the friction quickly grew to flames.

Angel kept the pace slow though his body screamed for him to move faster, to plunge into her until his needs were met, but he refused to listen. He wanted to make Buffy's first time memorable, though he wasn't sure how to beat losing your virginity in a call of a sub basement of a mansion while being held prisoner by a reject from the nerd factory.

He felt her push back, heard her breathing quicken up, her hands tighten around his wrists and whimpers taking the place of the slight grimace she'd worn before. Her head fell back against the cot.

His hands seemed so huge to her, holding against her stomach. He slid his fingers lower, his thumb dipping into the heat of her sli. and she felt her body jerk as he found her clit once more. A low cry came from between her lips as he rolled the bud with his thumb, which brought a smile to his lips.

"You like that?" he growled even as he felt her clamping down around his cock.

"Yes," she whimpered and pushed her hips up, begging him for more.

It had felt so good, so tense, better than she'd ever thought it could feel.

Her body pulsing, throbbing, her calves flexing against his chest as she used him to help her move.

He'd tried to hold her still but she refused, forcing him in and out of her. And soon he finally let go of all of his control and slammed into her with thrusts that sent her body. And the cot. Shaking.

Angel could feel her nails digging into his wrists just an instant before her head tilted back. Her body arching. And a long and low cry came out. He could feel the contractions of her orgasm and the way it milked at him, like a hand in a wet velvet glove. And with a shout of his own, he emptied himself into her, spurting his hot seed deep into her womb.

Buffy had felt his body jump then the heat inside of pleasure through her. She collapsed back against the cot, letting his strength hold her hips up as she tried to see if she was able to breathe and hear his pants. She felt him pull from under her and then laying next to her on the cot while he gathered up the blanket in his hands.

Next he surprised her, nudging her, pushing her over to give him more room there also and cuddling her softness into the curve of his body.

OoOoO

Angel laid there beside her, knowing he shouldn't, knowing he should get up, put some space between them... whatever. He knew there was still all the same danger. But her body was so nice to hold. So responsive. Even to the tiniest of a touch. He couldn't stop himself from savoring it just a little bit longer.

He stroked his hand down her side and over the curve of her hip.

"So.. how exactly does a sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent doctor stay a virgin for so long? Are there no red blooded men in that hospital you work in?" he asked, flattening his hand and rubbing in back the way he'd come,stopping at her waist to slide over her smooth belly.

"Mmm," she moaned, "that feels good. And no, there's a lot of men there. None I'm interested in though," she stopped as she thought of how that sounded.

And he'd thought the same thing.

He cocked an eye brow at her, a smirk finding his lips. "Lesbian?"

"No, but if I were, it wouldn't be any of your business," she said laughing at him.

"Okay now you're just being mean. You do know every man... well he has this fantasy... two women..." he trailed off, a mock sigh coming out.

"Okay see now you're just being perverted. No college stories for you."

"Ouch," he laughed. "Guess you put me in my place. But seriously Buff.. there had to be some guy along the way.. who you know.. wanted to.."

"No... well I mean yes. Of course there were guys. But I was studying. I always was either working or studying. I didn't have time for it. Then my internship came through and I didn't have time to breathe, much less have a relationship. See my mom.. she gave up everything to put me through school. I wasn't about to dissappoint her."

"I'll have to thank her when I can deliver you saftly back to her," he said hugging her close to him.

"You um.. can't.. see.. she um.. she died a few years ago.." she said quietly and felt him shift beside her, his arms holding her even closer.

"Baby I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

Angel sat there quietly for a moment, thinking about his own parents, then he whispered, "She'd be proud of you."

"Wow. Such a touching sight," Forrest's voice ran in from the open doorway. "You two were really going at it huh? And I sure did hate to break it up, but the boss.. well.. he probably won't be hating it so much. Get dressed, bitch! We get to go tell the boss that Romeo here is awake. And feeling pretty lively from what I saw!"


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy jerked at hearing his voice, her face flaming red as she thought of what he must have see and of how she'd acted.

Forrest had taken something good, something sweet, something pleasureable and made her embarrassed and ashamed of what she had done. She hadn't thought she could hate him anymore but now knew differently.

"Come on, Doc. I ain't got all day here. Get that fine ass of yours out of that bed and put on those pretty little red panties I see over there."

Angel started to rise but she pushed him back when she heared the distinctive ratcheting sound of a nine millimeter being cocked.

"Don't. He has a gun."

"But..." he started.

"I'll be fine," she told him quickly.

She rose from her side of the cot, stepping naked over to where her panties laid. She picked them up, put her feet into the leg holes and quickly pulled them over her body.

"Now that is what I call one pretty sight. You know, Gunn... he's a sucker for red. I have a feeling that you and my brother are going to be getting real close," he laughed, rubbing the front of his pants. "Now the jeans Missy. And pull them on real slow. I wanna watch your boobies shake and jiggle!"

She grabbed her jeans and went to sit down on the edge of a chair, but was stopped by his motioning with the gun. "Oh no. I wanna watch you jump around."

"Buffy?" Angel growled out, his voice harsh. Forrest glanced over at him, saw him sitting up, the blanket around his waist, eyes fixed. And there had been a look in those brown orbs, a look of a predator who'd spotted his prey, and was just waiting for the right moment to pounce, and it shook Forrest a little, though he'd never been afraid of this man before.

"If you don't want to eat some led boy, you just sit right there and be quiet. I can't kill ya, boss's orders, but I sure as hell can make you a lot more miserable."

"I'm fine, Angel. Please don't do anything," Buffy pleaded, slipping one of her legs into a leg of the jeans before gracefully doing the same with the other, wiggling the fabric up her body caused her breasts to sway and she heard Forrest's sadistic gigglings and didn't need to see him to know he was watching her, his eyes glued to her breasts.

She pulled the jeans up, buttoned and zipped them, then she stood there, waiting for her next order, all while trying to keep a look of boredom on her face, though she knew it had to be bright red.

"Well, well, looky here. She's just standing there, letting me admire. Makes a boy think she might want me to do even more," he laughed as Buffy now rushed to grab at her shirt. She wrestled her bra out of the tangled fabric and put it on quickly. Then she slid the shirt back on, smoothed out her collar, then found her shoes.

She refused to look at either man while she tied them. Instead, she just concentrated on the task at hand, trying to keep her hands from shaking too badly.

When she finished she stood, stared at her hands and waited for Forrest to move.

"Touch her and I will kill you," Angel said, catching Forrest's gaze. "If you lay one of your paws on her... I will tear it off and kill you with it."

"Then hmm.. maybe I should just kill you now?" he said, pointing the guns towards him.

"No!" Buffy jumped in front of him holding her hands out. "You can't kill him! Remember? The boss wants him alive here!"

It was a tense moment, but he lowered the gun, next grabbing her arm and hauling her out of the room, slamming the door before dragging her to the elevator.

The ride was long and quiet. She was terrified to move, not wanting to bring attention to herself. When they left the elevator his strides were long and forced her to almost run to keep up with him.

When they got there he pounded on the door but didn't wait for the call to enter, he just threw them open and her inside. She landed sprawled out on the carpet, hair in her face.

"What is the meaning for this?" Ethan asked, now standing behind the desk.

"He's awake! He has been for awhile," Forrest said. "I caught them fucking! The son of a bitch was slamming into her like there was no tomorrow. Can I kill him now?!"

"No," he answered, coming out to stand over her. He reached down, holding his hand to help her up and she took it knowing she didn't have a choice. "Is this true, my dear? Have you been harboring our fugitive knowing he was awake and had information that I need? Information that would seen the two of you home?" he asked, leading her back to the chairs that sat on both sides of his desk and were close to the fireplace. He let her sit in one of the red leather seats before continuing. "I cannot believe you would have so little loyalty as to make a choice..."

"Believe it. You had an innocent man, beaten half to death for some reason only you know and I am supposed to feel loyal to you? Did he kill someone? Did he.. I don't know... blow up some government building? Or take someone hostage? Or is this just a simple matter of him having something and you wanting it? Which is it Ethan?"

"Oh, I see he told you my name also. I should have known better than to let you stay down there so much with him," he sighed then he dragged his hands together. "But no matter, Forrest? Get Gunn and our other guest. Tell him to get him some clothes then bring him here. And do not hurt him. Understand? He is to remained unharmed... for now."

"Oh, so now here comes the torture," she said, her voice rising and panicked. "Are you planning to pull out my nails? Or rack hot coals over the bottoms of my feet? Or maybe you want to stick needles in me!"

Ethan looked up from where he'd gone to his desk and from the center drawer pulled something out. And she saw it. Caught a glimpse of the pistol. Saw him checking the load before slamming the clip into place.

He smiled at her words, seeming to enjoy her hysteria. "Yes," he just replied simply.

Buffy moaned. 'Why did I have to open my big mouth?' She flexed her fingers, feeling her nails already experiencing pain just at the thought. She had wanted to upset him, instead, all she did was amuse him.

Ethan slid the pistol into the pocket of his jacket and frowned at the way it pulled the material to one side. "Sacrifices must be made," he said softly, but she still had heard him. He walked towards her. Smiling. "I would offer you some coffee or something, but I highly dislike vomit and I have a feeling the pain would cause you too... well, I think you know what I mean. Shall I tell you a tale while we wait here for your lover?" he asked settling himself next to her, still messing with the line sticking out in his jacket.

"I would rather you just kill yourself Ethan, but I doubt you would grant me that enjoyment," she muttered out.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, my dear girl. There is no reason for that kind of tone! Honestly! In no way is this here personal and I am so very sorry if you feel that it is. It's just a means to an end. As my father always had told me... oh and that's him.." he said nodding to the portrait above the fireplace.

She stared at it, noting his shoulders, the way he held back stiffly. He had a very erect posture and a military hair cut.

"I bet you disappointed him immensely," she said, just a bit of humor in her voice too.

"Very good. I did. I was born premature, you see. It cause some breathing problems and all sorts of other things. It was all very nasty. And I had to endure it during my childhood. But my father? He wasn't one for excuses or complaints, if you were given an order... you were a good soldier and you did as you were told. No matter."

"Wow. Sounds all warm and cuddly," she said right before he reached out ad slapped her. It had been more for warning, but it had her cowering back.

"No need for rudeness dear girl. My father... he always said... never lose your cool or your control under attack and you will always win," he cocked his head to the side and a funny smile slowly spread across his face. "And it's true, he never lost control or his cool. Not even when I killed him."

Buffy was horrified. "You killed your own father?"

"Oh yes, and it was one of my most finest days. I turned on him when he was beating me, you see. I took the whip right out of his hand." he said, smiling back at the memory playing in his head. "The first slash that I gave to him... it blinded him, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to manage the way I had."

"You beat your father to death with a whip?" She whispered, feeling more afraid then she had her whole life.

"Hey, it was poetic justice. The man had been slowly whipping me to death for years!" he said then there was bit of a silence, until he sat up and listened. "Hmm, I do believe that your lover is almost here, Please, my dear, could you keep what I told you between us? Others... they might not be as understanding as you," he patted her hand.

Next he rose and faced the door, as soon as he had he hear the light rap.

"Do come in, Liam. I have missed our chats you know."

"Liam?" Buffy whispered, very confused.

The door opened and Angelus was brought in between Forrest and Gunn. He had shackles on his hands and his feet were bare, but he was wearing a pair of jeans... fitting as thought they were made for him, and a black tee shirt.

He walked steadily, his head high, and his eyes searching for her, finding her the instant he entered the room.

Buffy tried to smile, to reassure him that she was alright, but she couldn't. Her stomach was in knots, fear was making her heart race and her breathing had quickened.

She wanted so badly to be anywhere else right then. Specifically wrapped up in his arms. Somewhere safe. Away from all of this.

"She is very beautiful, Liam. I should have known you wouldn't be able to keep those hands of yours off of her," he said walking forward and circling the man standing beside him now. "You look healthy enough. I knew that our good doctor was the perfect choice."

"Now that I'm able to take your torture once again, you can let her go Ethan. She did what you wanted. Send her back to her life so she can forget about all of this," he growled out.

"And why would I do that? Especially when she seems to mean so much to you? Have you fallen for her, Liam?" he asked turning, then going to the bookcase. He pulled on the book that sends the case shifting, opening up to his favorite hidden room.

"I don't care about her. She's nothing more than a piece of ass. What did you think I would do when you have had been here for almost two months and put a fine piece like her in with me, huh? Of course I had to fuck her! But that was all it was. A fuck," he said sounding almost bored.

Buffy felt her heart drop. Every words another blow. 'I was nothing more than sex to him?'

And he wouldn't even look at her. Angel kept his gaze on Ethan, watching him slowly pull the hidden doorway opened further, exposing the room.

Whips hung from hooks on the walls, stainless steel cabinets were there holding others types of devices. The few she could see, she didn't want to understand what they were used for. The fluorescent lighting was shining strong again the steel, making it almost sparkle, and made the rest of the room seem bright white and almost surreal.

'This has to be some complete psychotic joke right? People don't actually do things like this... do they?' She thought, scared out of her mind. But deep down, she knew the truth. She'd even seen awful things in this category at work, daily horrifying actions that people took against one another. And it never seemed to end.

"Forrest? Do hang on to Liam while Gunn proves him a liar," Ethan called out. "Gunn, please take our doctor into the toy room. Get her ready for the table," he said rubbing his hands together.

"You won't get away with this!" she said to him, rising and pulling her arm out of Gunn's grasp then walking proudly in front of him. The best she could anyway.

"Why do they always say that?" he asked, his gaze going to Angel. "I just never understand it. I have gotten away with it for this long... why shouldn't that continue? Besides, dear girl, money covers all kinds of sins and if you aren't afraid to use it when necessary... you can pretty much always get away with anything and everything." He laughed.

"And your soul? What about its stains?"

"Theology bores me to tears, Buffy. I am surprised, a woman of your confidence and intelligent should even consider that there would be a God. You have seen some awful things done by mankind, have you not? And yet, you believe in some divine creature?" he asked, laughing more.

He enjoyed her spirit and thought it would be quite a shame to break something as fine and delicate as this woman. But, he would... if he had to.

"Yes, well I have also seen the miracle of birth. I have watched the face of someone right as their spirit has left their body and there can be a look of such peace, of almost happiness about them at that moment," she said then Gunn stopped her next to the table. She turned to face him, seeing a hint of sympathy hidden in those eyes, surprising her.

"Then perhaps you should pray to that God you want to believe in so much and maybe you should ask him to help Liam here remember where he put those journals," he said, walking around the two men. His hands were tented, his fingers pressing against his lips and he stared at the ground. "So Liam, if you do not remember.. things are bound to get a bit messy in the upcoming minutes," he said then paused. "Have you ever heard a woman scream out as you break her fingers? Especially one with delicate and fine boned as our good doctor's? She uses those hands every day you know to treat the innocent. Are you willing to allow a monster like me take away all those years of schooling and the drive to do good deeds that is so innate in her?"

Gunn reached for the front of her shirt, pulling roughly out of her pants and tried pulling it up over her head. She had resisted, keeping her arms down.

"Come on, Doc, would ya?" said Gunn. "If you don't raise up your arms I'm just going to rip it off and Forrest... well, he likes to see clothes ripped off. It's one of his many turn ons."

She gazed over to him, seeing Forrest licking his lips, making her shudder. She was about to do as asked, but then she noted his grip on Angel's arm had loosened and his attention was all on her. 'If I can keep it on me then maybe...'

"Fuck you!" she hissed and spit in the man's face.

Gunn growled then he grabbed ahold of her shirt and yanked. But it was strong cotton and it was digging into her flesh, refusing to give. So he grabbed at the neckline and dug his fingers cruelly into her skin. Yanking again. And when it again refused to give he pulled out a huge knife he had hidden in his jacket, the tip of it dug into the edge of her neckline and the blade was run all the way down, exposing her breasts in the white bra cups.

This made Forrest groan, watching as his brother stripped the remains off, easily pulling it from her now though she still resisted.

She snuck a peak, watched his eyes roaming over her, but also she saw Angel's eyes on him. Waiting until Ethan was just in the right place and then..

Angel wheeled out of his grasp, which was easy now since he had been so enthralled by the show being put on. He pushed Ethan hard enough that he cracked his head on the shelf/door that hide the room and he'd fallen to the the ground, very stunned. Angel twisted, using the clasped in his hands and he spun on Forrest, striking him as hard as he could across the nose.

"Get down!" he shouted to Buffy and she ducked out of Gunn's reach, almost feeling sorry for the man.

He was staring at her. No one was telling him what to do.

He then stared at his boss down on the floor then looked up to where his brother was kneeling on the ground, holding his hands against his broken nose, blood pouring out of it.

Angel then spun, delivering a kick to Forrest's face and she couldn't help but be fascinated by how he fell down after that.

Forrest hit the ground with one heavy thud.

"He has the keys," he told her, smiling as he prepared to take on the enraged Gunn. "See if you can find them okay?"

She stared at him for a moment, watched as he flexed his legs, rolled his head then crouched. His hands were in front of him, flexing and he smiled at Gunn who was standing near his brother now.

He turned and started for him.

Gunn's arms were out, his head down and he was charging like a bull. Angel just stood there waiting, seeming almost relaxed. But his eyes ever so watchful.

When Gunn's arm came around, trying to tie him in and break his neck, he moved, almost faster than Buffy could see. He came around the other man, his arm going around his neck. He used the chains, the metal going into Gunn's neck. Gunn jerked his body, fought, tried to get around to grab the man who put him in this position then suddenly he dropped to his knees, his head went forward and threw Angel off his back.

Angel rolled but then came up against one of the steel cases. Hitting it. Hard. He gasped and he turned pale from the pain. His ribs were now killing him but he stumbled back to his feet.

His plan had been to take them down quick and hard and to, of course, not get himself hit, knowing what blows from one of them could do and he really didn't want anymore.

Buffy came out from under the table that she'd been hiding under and rushed past Gunn who was trying to rise and get to his brother and rolling Forest's dead wieight seemed impossible so she push him enough so she could get her hand into the pockets. She searched for the keys to Angel's chains.

The sound of some skin meeting skin made her look up just in time to duck as Angel fell past her. And his body went rolling against the sofa. He laid there for a second groaning then meeting her eyes once before he got back to his feet.

"Find them?" he asked going past her.

"No, not yet." she said, her hand under the man passed out there on the floor.

"Find them!" he said as he ducked Gunn's punch and got in a few of his own.

Buffy pulled the jacket pocket out and dug around inside, finally finding the small keyring that she had seen him use before. "Got them!" she said and held them up. "Want them?" she yelled over to him, seeing him still ducking and weaving.

Gunn heaving a small cabinet from the wall to throw at him and glass shattered all over the floor.

'He has no shoes.' she thought scared. Glass shown brightly under the lights, sparking along the floor, looking like evil diamonds, waiting to taste blood.

"Shit! No Buffy not yet. Kinda busy here." he yelled back, trying to go in a direction where there wasn't as much glass on the ground.

She stared at the floor, catching a glance at Ethan. He was still unconscious, but more so the bulge of his gun caught her attention.

She hurried over to him and started digging in his pocket, her hand going around the handle of the gun. She started to pull it out, ready to do whatever was necessary, but then a hand came around hers.

"Not so fast there, deary," Ethan said.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy growled with pure rage then slammed her forehead against Ethan's. "I am not your fucking dear!" she shouted and his hand fell away then he slumped back against the wall.

The pain even made Buffy dizzy there for a moment and it made her wonder if she'd knocked the both of them out but then the spinning started to ease and soon she could see again.

She grabbed the gun, turned around, then pointed at the two men who were fighting. She pointed it at Gunn, praying that what she was doing was the right thing then she pulled the trigger.

The report was huge in the room, the kick from the gun sent her arms up and over her head and it made both men turn to stare at her in disbelief.

There was a huge hole in the wall now, just above their heads.

Angel grinned, grabbing the manacles in his fists once more, swung them, and hit Gunn across the nose, breaking it. Gunn went down and didn't get up again.

"Where did you get the gun?" Angel asked, bending at his waist trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Buffy shouted, not being able to hear him over the loud ringing in her ears, which made Angel chuckle.

He carefully picked his way through the glass on the ground then took the pistol from her. He hugged her tightly, kissed her then held out his hands so she could unlock him. After she did she went over to Forrest.

He slipped the man's shoes off and putting them on his own. Next he took his wallet out and grabbed a large wad of money and he slid it into the pocket of his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to need money," he shouted.

"I hear you fine. No reason to shout!" she told him, her ears better now, making him chuckle again at her.

"We are going to need money to use while we go and hide out and try to get you back home, Buff. Why don't you go over to his desk and see what else Ethan might have that we can use."

Buffy went over to the desk as asked and started going through the drawers. "Why don't we just call the cops?"

"Ethan has got big connections so who's to say he doesn't have them right in his pocket? I can't trust any cops around here Buffy. We have to get away from here then we might get to talk with the cops," he said, coming up behind her, jingling a set of keys as he put them in his pulled open his shirt, stripped it off his chest. "While I do like the lack of outfit you're wearing.. I'm afraid others might like it a little too much," he said, holding out his shirt for her to slip her arms into then helped button it with her.

"Thanks," she said with a shaky voice.

"Hey there, Doc. Don't lose out on me yet. We still gotta get out of here," he said. "This is a huge place. I'm going to need you with me," he tipped her head to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Really. Can we just get the hell on out of here?"

"You bet, but first I want to tie those two up. It won't keep them down too long, but if I take the handy set of keys with me.. it could take them awhile to get back loose," he looked back and forth between Gunn and Forrest. "Which one do we move?"

"I don't know. Both are huge. You don't say have a crane in your pocket to assist us here would ya?"

Angel grinned. "Well it has been called... but never that big.."

"Ha ha. Funny," and she helped him go over to Gunn, figuring it might be easier to slide him across the ground.

They eventually got the two brothers close enough and chained the two of them together. By the time they were done she was much more nervous.

"Why isn't anyone coming to check out the gun shot?"

"In this room, it's pretty normal for loud noises and screams to come from it. No one's going to come check. We've got a little time still... I do want us out of here before dark.. which is coming soon," he noticed looking out the window.

He gathered up all the money he could find and with some new keys, ones to a car, they sure were going to need transportation until they go out of here and stopped to make an important phone call.

He had no idea where they were going to go but he needed to call in a favor.

OoOoO

As soon as they were ready, Angel tucked the gun into the back of his pants. He grabbed Buffy's hand and started going towards the door.

No one was in the hall so they snuck out and slipped down towards the stairs. But before they could get there someone started coming up to them, so then they turned down towards the other way, running quietly as they could down the hall.

There was a set of stairs leading down. It took them from the hallway to the kitchen. They found the room quiet, but they could hear a tv set playing somewhere close by.

They snuck quietly into the room and Angel found two jackets that were hanging in there among some others. He took two and pulled them off their hooks, handing one to her.

It was huge on her, the sleeves covering up her hands, making her feel and have the look of Jennifer Love Hewitt in that Party of Five show, which she had quite a trademark thing after that. But Buffy didn't fight him.

He turned and pulled the hood up over her golden hair. "Stay low, stay right behind me," he whispered and opened the door to the kitchen.

Slipping outside, he held the door open for he and cursed when the wind blew some leaves up, some flying into the room with what sounded like scraping noises. "Damnit" Angel hissed, pushing the door closed. "We gotta find some wheels."

But Angel missed the man who came into the kitchen from the small room next door, where the man had been taking his break. But the man.. he didn't miss the two of them.

He went to a small phone in the wall, dialed three digits and waited for it to answer.

When that didn't happen, he tried another number, then another, then once more.. when finally he got someone.

OoOoO

Buffy and Angel snuck around the mansion and now were staring at the front yard. "Over there," he whispered, nodding his head towards a wide lot of cars.

"How are we gonna know which one?" she whispered back and watched him pulling out the car keys.

Angel smiled at her, hitting a button on the key ring and he watched the cars until seeing lights on a huge suv flash. "I guess we should have figured he'd go for the biggest," he said before the two ran towards it, but before they could reach it, they heard a shout from behind. "Fuck! Buffy we need to run!" and he pushed her ahead of her, waiting for the first gunshot, knowing it would be coming.

And it came.. going wide, hitting the windshield of the car.

Buffy looked up at the sound and a shriek came from her. She heard a grunt and turned her head, seeing Angel grabbing at his head and looking kinda wobbely but before he could fall, she grabbed his arm, yanking him all back up right. "Get up!" she shouted. "We aren't going to get out of here unless you stay up on your feet!"

His eyes were wild, disoriented, full of pain.

She took they keys from his hand, guided him a few feet to the side of the suv, opened the door to the backseat. "Get in!" she screamed and almost caught his foot on the door as she slammed it before sliding into the driver's seat.

Buffy's hands were shaking so bad that she almost missed the ignition but jammed the key in turning the engine. She threw the gear shift into reverse and a bullet hit the windshield.

A surprised laugh escaped. "It's bulletproof!" she was hysterical.

There was a thump against the back and she looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a man trying to get the back open. She slammed down the accelerator, hitting the man in question hard enough to get him out of the way then spun the wheel and threw the car into drive.

Buffy screamed when a hand reached out from behind her, grabbing at the other seat. Angel, with his head all still bleeding.. managed to drag his body over the console and shoved into the passenger's seat.

"Don't scare me like that!" she snapped.

"Hey! Shot here! Think I could get some sympathy?"

"I've driving! We can talk about sympathy later, like when I figure out how to completely get the hell out of here!"

He sat back, staring at her, his head throbbing. He was hurt. And bleeding.

There were guns going off all around them, but Buffy... she sat behind the wheel, both hands firm in their place, her foot pressed down and one determined look on her face.

She looked amazing.

"You got any clues?" she shouted as he stared.

"Uh yeah. Turn here." he said looking out the cracked glass.

"Here?"

"Yes, here!" he said, grabbing the door handle just as she cranked the wheel, making the car rise up on two tires with the sharp turn and making it drop with his stomach. "Maybe I should drive huh?"

"Shut up! You have a head injury!" she said driving now with one hand, the other searching through the pocket of her coat. There was a napkin in it. She took her eyes off the road just long enough to place it on his head. "Hold that there and stop being a backseat driver!"

"Gate."

"Wha..."

"Gate!" he shouted now and pointed in front of them.

And there it was. One big iron structure. The top had pointed spear like barbs keeping them in and away from any chance of escape.

She slowed the vehicle and stared at it. And at the guards who came running out of the gatehouse. Then more men who'd been chasing them, they came closing in on the car too.

"Shit!" Angel shouted. "I'm so sorry Buffy."

"No, not yet you aren't," she looked at him. "Buckle up. This is about to get messy."

"You aren't going to..." he grabbed for his seatbelt. "Buff that is solid fucking steel!"

"And you know I'm sure anyone who was paranoid enough to bulletproof the windows on this thing probably had it reinforced also," she said then slammed down the accelerator and watched as men dove for cover as they went past.

She saw the gate getting closer and bigger and felt the scream wanting to tear from her mouth as they hit.

OoOoO

They hit the gate with a very loud crunching sound. Metal against metal. And it wasn't pretty.

But then they were through it, bouncing over it now that it lay on the ground and she was frantically wrenching the wheel to the right. Then they were out on the main road.

"Which way?" she asked cracking the window to let cool breeze attack her, feeling a burst of euphoria in here. 'We're out! Away from crazy madmen!'

"Do I look like a GPS system? Just keep driving. We should find a gas station a sign or something somewhere," he told her and opened the glove box searching for something more than the napkin on his head. He found a box of kleenex and grabbed a handful. He wadded them up and pressed them tightly to where the bullet had dug into his scalp. "Oh," he said next and closed the glove compartment quickly.

"What?"

"Gunn or Forrest seemed to have liked recreational drugs. You need to watch your speed, Buffy. You do not want us pulled over in this things."

"There are... drugs... in the car?"

"Yeah."

"Well we have to get rid of them!"

"Don't get hysterical on me now. Jesus Buff. You just faced some some psycho madman, his henchmen, not to mention a few dozen other men with guns and a huge iron gate and now you're panicking?" he laughed but it turned into a groan.

"He have an pain killers? Any Tylenol in there?"

"Everything but."

They drove for ten minutes then came upon an intersection and they both gasped at the sign ahead of them.

"Chicago?!" she asked. 'Why did they take me? Someone so far away? How did they even find me?!'

"I was in Texas. Fuck. How did he get me here?" Angel asked.

"I was in California... Why go so far to kidnap a doctor? And me! They don't have decent doctors in Chitown?!" she started turning towards bright lights.

"Whoa there Buff, not so fast."

"Why? We need to find somewhere to stay, get rid of the drugs, and I need to check your head!"

"We need to get far away from this town. Stay on the road for awhile. I'll live a couple more hours and if you don't want to drive then I can."

"Fine!" she said annoyed. "Which way?"

"Umm." he checked the sign ahead. To the left it led down into Chicago, to the right would take them around the huge city. "Right," he finally said.

Buffy made the turn, driving off into the night in the stolen suv. The one full of drugs. And with a man with a gunshot wound to the head.

OoOoO

"I need to find a payphone."

"Has the bleeding stopped?" she asked and reached out to touch the tissue he held to his head.

"Yeah Buffy, it's fine, just get me to a phone," he snapped then instantly felt ashamed when he saw the look in her eyes. "Listen Buff I'm sor..."

"Don't worry about it," she cut him off. "It's fine. I guess the doctor in me just has to know everything," she said waving off his concern then turned on her turn signal and she pulled into a gas station/party store combo. "They have an outside phone, Angelus. If you give me some money, I'll go get a bandage for your head and something to drink."

Angel sighed knowing he had hurt her. He pulled the money out from his pocket. He gave her some then grabbed a few quarters in the center console.

Next, he slipped out into the air and zipped up the coat over his bare chest, ignoring the looks he got from a couple kids who stared at the blood on the coat, and on his head, and got to the phone.

Buffy was waiting in the car for him when he got back. She handed him a can of orange juice and gestured to the back seat. "I got some cookies too in case you were hungry. Let me just clean your head up a little then we can go back out on our way."

"Okay," he said and tried his best to hold still under her fingers.

She pulled some cotton balls out of the bag, cleaned up the wound and then blew on it when he hissed because of the hydrogen peroxide.

The wound wasn't very long or too deep. Thankfully.

"You got lucky," she said, tearing the back of a bandaid off. "If you would have had your head turned about an inch more than you had.. it would have gone right into your skull."

He pulled her fingers away and pushed the band aid down himself. "Keep following this road. It should take us around Chicago then we can head West."

"Going to go drop me off?"

"Where would be the first place Ethan would look for you?"

"Okay, yeah... but why bother? Especially if I keep my mouth shut about him. Where I'd been. What happened..." she sighed. "It won't matter, will it?"

"No," he told her softly. "We've done something he won't ever forgive. We beat him. He'll be gunning for us both now more than ever."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Stay ahead of him. We will figure out what it is in my father's journal's he wants," he said opening the juice and took two capsules of Tylenol she handed to him. "I got a friend who's going to help us out. He's going to overnight some stuff to me and is making a reservation for us in the next town at a small motel. We get there, get the stuff. It'll be there tomorrow."

"Guess it's a plan," she sighed. "I can't believe I once wished my boring life would get a bit more exciting."

He laughed. "Just goes to show you..."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"I can drive if you want me to."

Buffy checked his eyes, noting normal dilation in the light. "Okay... but if your head gets worse or if you need a break don't get all macho about it."

He made an x over his heart, making her laugh.

"Yeah, like I believe that."

The two switched places. He put the car in drive and pulled into traffic.


	9. Chapter 9

"Police are looking for two people who they feel have some knowledge of a random act of violence done earlier today at the home of one of our more prominent citizens. An suv was stolen by this unknown couple who drove away doing massive damage to the estate and to two bystandards who are now in stable condition at a nearby hospital. Police are searching for a man and a woman in a red Cadillac Escolade. They are wanted for questioning. If you see this couple please contact the hotline number below. Once more..."

The employee at the small party store listened again to the news blurb and he watched the suv in question pulling out of his parking lot heading west. He looked back to the television checking out the number then he just shrugged.

They weren't offering a rewards.

Besides, he'd thought the lady had been nice to look at and had even smiled at him when he made a move on her.

She just didn't seem the type to do the kind of damage they were talking of on the news.

He shrugged again then headed to the cooler and put it out of his mind.

OoOoO

The hotel they headed to was small and found just off of the interstate. It held about twenty rooms, all on one story. The office was attatched. Across the lot was a Denny's and it had a bright open twenty four hours sign over the door.

Buffy hurried into the office, keeping her head ducked since rain had started to fall. She stepped into the door, shaking her hair, then stepped over to the old desk that held a bell. She tapped on it gently and cringe at its insanely loud peal.

She stepped back to wait. Which turned out to not be too long of one.

An older woman came stepping through the door in the back of the office. She smiled when she saw Buffy. "Loud thing isn't it?" she asked.

"Huh what?" Buffy asked then looked to the bell. "Oh yeah. Louder than I thought it would be."

"My Teddy, he's a little deaf so when he's watching the desk... if it ain't loud, he won't hear it," she explained. "Especially not over those damn sitcoms that man loves so much!" The woman made her way over to the desk then pulled out a form and a pen. "One night?" she asked Buffy.

"Yes Ma'am. We'll be out of here in the morning, but we should have a package coming... it was overnighted by a friend."

"We?" she asked staring out the rain fogged window.

"My... my husband and me..." Buffy said quickly. "He has a headache so I came in to get the key," she said, filling out the papers.

"Oh dear, that's too bad," she said, turning and looking to the board that held the keys. Her hand hovered over one for just a moment before she dropped down to another. She smiled as she held the key out, which was a heart-shaped one instead of all the other plain white ones with the name and address of the motel. "This might help out with his headache, sweety. It's our honeymoon suite. Number twenty. And it's there around back," she said and pointed. "My name is Olivia and if you need anything, you just give us a call," she said, winking at Buffy.

Buffy took the key with a grin. She liked the older lady. "Thank you."

"No problem. Been married myself a long time and I have never seen nothing that a man can't be cured of by a romp in bed. Now, the Denny's over there is open twenty-four hours. I can recommend their food.. my son is their head cook, taught him everything he knows," she said, almost thrusting her chest out.

"We'll be sure to give it a try before we leave. Thank you again," she said then waved once she was outside the door. Then she hurried over to where Angel waited in the suv. She got in and directed him around the building.

Their room was off on its own.

She turned the key in the lock, pushed the door open and turned on the light. Her jaw hung open. Her eyes wide and disbelieving.

She stood in the doorway, blocking Angel and leaving him out in the rain as she tried to take it all in.

"Um, Buff?" he asked from behind her and forced her to step inside then leaving him blank in surprise too. "What the fuck?"

There was red satin lining the walls with tiny cutouts of white lace, all in the shape of little hearts. A huge canopied bed draped in white lace and red satin sat in the middle of the floor. The comforter was satin. Black. And wet looking. She knew the sheets had to be satin too. There was also a plush red shag on the floor. Black velvet art on the walls. And, in the corner, there was a large jacuzzi.

"Wanna bet its heart-shaped?" he whispered, stepping more into the room.

"I thought places like this only existed in nightmares!"

"It's missing the clear martini glass tub and a disco ball," he shut the door behind them and headed to the bathroom, soon letting out a laugh. "There's a bidet in here!"

"You have got to be kidding me," she said and hurried across to him.

The tile was white gray and black. It had a nice pattern on the walls and on the floor. A huge shower stall held to showerheads. There was a long counter, it had to grey sinks holding shampoos and body wash samples all on it. On the floor, in front of the shower, there was a little yellow rubber duck bathmat and then off in the far corner was the toilet and next to it... the bidet.

"Okay. This is all too much," she said trying hard not to laugh.

"I think it's kinda swanky..."

Buffy made the mistake of looking at him then burst into loud laughter. His chuckle rang in with hers.

She started wiping her eyes and leaned weakly against him. "I needed that."

"Me too," he said and wrapped his arms around her, dropped his head down and let it rest against her. Then he realized what he was doing and dropped his arms and backed up. "Uh, you must be hungry. How about I go get us something from Denny's? I'll be right back."

"You might want me to do that," she said and put her hand on his arm. "The blood. You might cause some diners to lose their appetites.."

"Oh. Yeah," he walked to the mirror. "No wonder those kids were staring at me. I look like someone from Dawn of the Dead."

"Why don't you take a shower and then when I get back I'll put another bandage on and we can check your ribs too."

"Just like a woman... always wanting to get into a man's wallet?" he laughed as she scowled at him.

"You don't have a wallet, just some stolen money clips," she took the money he'd handed her and the room key then started out for the door.

"Buffy? Be careful," rang out and for some reason it made her feel warm and gooey inside.

OoOoO

Buffy was back quickly and with a bag of food and a cup holder that had two huge cups of coffee. She juggled them around and got the door open. She sat the food and coffee down, put the key next to it, got out of the coat and hung it over a chair to dry.

"Angelus?" she called out and went to the now closed bathroom door. She knocked but got no answer so she knocked again and louder this time but still got no response. This made her start to worry. 'Did he get dizzy? Had he fallen? Had Ethan found us? Was the wound more serious than I thought? Is he in there.. lying unconscious?'

And with all those thought scrambling her mind, she opened the door. And then a very wet, very naked Angelus was before her eyes.

He was standing in the shower, water pouring down over him and his back against the door. The clear glass door was barely steamed and was showing off his very muscular back and ass, his legs and thighs. And he braced against the wall, enjoying every ounce of the hot water.

Buffy just stared.

'I am a woman after all!' and she knew no woman could ever resist a man like him. Even scarred up and bruised from his fighting and torture, he was still amazing.

As she continued to watch, he turned and their eyes met.

Something hot and very intense passed between them. Her startled green eyes, his storming chocolate ones. Something erotic and sensual came about and with enough heat to burn the entire place down.

She gasped, her hand rose to her mouth then she turned, walked out and closed the door then she slid down the wood panel with her hands shaking and her face a bright shade of red.

The man on the other side... was every woman's wet dream come to life. Every inch, and there were plenty of those, was hard and chiseled. And even with his shaggy hair wet in his face, he was more a man than she'd ever known before.

And with that... an image of them together came to mind.

Seeing as it had only been that very afternoon. And so images of their limbs entangled together, grapsing hands, hot and sweaty flesh, them meeting and parting...

'Whoa there Buffy. Get ahold of yourself. He is just a man okay. And you've been around men. He's no different.'

But she knew that was a lie. He was different. He was the only man that knew what it felt like to be inside of her body and that thought was what got her off her feet, stumbling for a moment but then started to pace.

She flapped the front of her shirt to her face trying to calm and cool herself down.

When Buffy heard the sound of the shower being turned off, she hurried over to the table, laid out the food she had gotten along with some napkins and continued trying to calm down.

He soon came out of the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders and in jeans... nothing else and with them zipped up but the button left undone. His hair was brushed, his face completely shaved for the first time since she had met him And he looked.. edible. More so than any burgers or fries. Or anything else for that matter.

"I.. I... um... didn't know what you liked on your burger... so I um got everything," she blurted, needing to say something. Anything.

"Great. Just how I like 'em," he said and smiled as he walked to her. "I had forgotten how good a shower felt."

He brushed by her getting to the table and the scent of him as he passed made her want to taste him. She watched as he unwrapped his burger, those long fingers made her longing for him worse, then when his teeth flashed as he bit in. She had to turn away and get out of there.

"I'm going to go take my own shower now," she said quickly while standing.

He looked at her confused. "What about your food? It'll get cold."

"I'm not that hungry," she said and almost ran to the bathroom.

She thought she heard him chuckle before she'd made it in.

Buffy could smell him in the air and it didn't help her out any.

She went to the mirror and glared at her reflection. 'Get ahold of yourself Buffy! He thought we were going to die this afternoon! And that is the only reason why you two... did... oh fuck!" she turned away, no longer able to look at her self.

She pulled on her shirt and when it was off, hung it on the back of the door along with the rest of her following clothes but threw her socks in the sink. Then she turned the water on and stepped into its heat, letting it drench her skin.

She closed her eyes against the water and reached for the soap sitting on its small shelf. She held it in her hands, catching the scent, then realized it was the same soap he had used. And the thought of him... rubbing the tiny bar of soap she held all over himself, those hills and valleys of the muscles he had, and anything else he might had used it on, made her knees go weak.

She rubbed the small bar back and forth between her hands, smelling its scent, and his, and felt the soft bubbles before she moved it over her skin. First her shoulders then downward. Her hands cupping her breasts and feeling her nipples as she thought of how he'd touched her earlier. She could almost feel his mouth there again. Suckling and nibbling at her.

Her hand slid down lower, slipping between her slightly parted thighs, and her fingers parting her swollen lips, dripping with her body's heat. She found the hard bud of her clit and in her mind.. felt his fingers the ones touching her and stroking her making her moan with need. Her hips jerked as she could almost hear his husky voice and chuckle in her ear. His scent was in her nose, all around her.

Her eyes were closed and she just kept imagining him. Her head fell back as she got closer to her peak. Her body arched as a finger thrust inside of her then came back out to swirl around her clit before sliding back in.

"I'm go.. going to.. come," she said lowly into the steamed shower. "Angel!" she squeaked out as pleasure flowed over her and she drenched her hand.

It seemed to go on forever, shaking convulsions kept flowing over her, leaving her hotter than the water coming down on her. And when her orgasms loosened she slumped back against the shower, amazed at finding herself all alone.

OoOoO

What Buffy hadn't heard was the light click on the bathroom door as it was quietly shut. Or the shaky sigh of Angel's, who's body was now in major need after watching her and hearing her cry out his name at the end. He'd barely restrained himself from throwing open the shower door to turn her around then plow into her, giving them both what they seemed to desperately want.

Instead though, he closed the bathroom door, then went about pacing the floor and drained his coffee with a wish it was something much stronger.

Everytime he closed his eyes he could see her.

Angel sat down on the bed, looking at the black satin, thinking how much a pleasure it would be to sleep on. And the only thing better would be her body also laid out on the bed. Naked. And him taking her again and again until they didn't have the strength to even lift their heads. And the thought of that... of them there together... losing himself in her, it had him hard and aching, his cock throbbing against his zipper.

Angel grabbed the keys to the suv and the towel he had used then he slipped Forrest's shoes on and ran outside into the rain. He moved the suv to the far end of the lot and using the towel, he wiped it down, picking up the bandages and bag of stuff they got from the party store then when he was done he went back to the room.

He found Buffy sitting at the small table picking at her burger.

"You shouldn't have gone out there without a coat on," she said.

"I washed the blood out of it. I didn't want to put it on wet," he said with a shrug and his eyes roaming over her.

Her hair was still wet, falling back on the long shirt she had on, which was all she had on that he could see. Besides her socks.

When she moved, he saw her breasts moving freely, noting she'd left her bra off as well. And the thought that those few snaps were all that was keeping her from him had him biting back a moan. He looked away and ran his hand through his rain dampened hair.

After a few more times of him doing this, Buffy looked up at him. "I could cut it for you."

"Huh? What?"

"Your hair. I could cut it for you. I did some of that when getting through college," she said and she finished her burger, licking her fingers clean, not knowing what that was doing to him. Well that and the thought of her... standing between his legs, brushing up against him, touching him as she cutting his hair...

"Maybe later,"he got out then headed to the bathroom.

Buffy folded up her burger package and threw it away. She took a sip of her now cold coffee then cleaned up the rest of their small mess.

She went to sit on the bed, pulling the satin spread back and looking down to the sating sheets. She stared at them then to the bathroom door, wondering what he was doing.

OoOoO

Angel looked at himself in the bathroom mirror thinking how he had to get control of himself or would become a case of walking blue balls soon.

His eyes roamed around the bathroom looking for someway he could ease his pain but instead they only fell to her left behind bra and panties. 'She was completly naked under that shirt.' And that thought had him breaking out into a sweat. 'Remember... she was all over you earlier? She probably wants you. Just as much as you want her. Hello? Remember the shower?'

Angel couldn't forget. The image was placed into his memory forever.

He took a deep breath, thinking of every non sexual thing he could and then after a few minutes he could stand up right again.

A few more minutes and he'd turned the handle on the door to open it.

He hadn't seen her at first but then he did and gave her a small smile.

"I should have know that eating like that would be too much for you. Especially since you haven't had much food recently. Guess we shoulda stuck to soup or something."

Angel stared at her confused then got what she mean and a small blush crept its way to his cheeks.

'She thought the food made me sick.. that I was... it had... shit!' "Oh, no, don't apologize," he told her quietly. "I'm fine now," he got out.

"Good," she said then got up, pulling down her shirt from where it was wanting to stick to her golden legs. "then you sit. You need to get rebandaged up and if you want me to cut your hair after all, I can tomorrow. If we can find some good enough scissors anyway. The ones that came with this kit wouldn't work well enough I don't believe," she said holding them up before placing them back down in the small red cross emergency kit on the bed. Then she pushed on his chest so he'd sit down on the side.

Buffy tipped his head to the side so she'd be able to see the wound better, knowing he had gotten lucky. She moved closer, wanting to make sure it was clean before she put the new bandages on.

She was so close he could smell her skin, feel the heat of her body against his legs and his chest. Then she moved, brushing against his inner thigh. She was so close to his cock... his hands start shaking from restraint, knowing he wanted nothing more than to flip her on the bed, rip that shirt off of her...

A moan came from his lips before he knew it as he thought about what she would feel like.. all stretched out around him...

"I'm sorry," Buffy said moving her hands away from where she was carefully working on his head, "did I hurt you?"

"No," he hissed out. "Just finish it." 'And hurry,' he plead silently.

And she did before slowly moving away picking up the rest of the gauze and small tube of ointment she had used then putting away the rest. Buffy finished putting everything away then walked it over to the table, turning back around to see Angelus watching her every move.

"What are you thinking?" she asked before she could stop herself from asking.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. His voice was in a deep husky growl and sent a fearful shiver of desire through her.

"I... I don't know.." she answered him with the truth.

Then he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Listen Doc, it's late. We're both tired here and emotionally drained. Maybe we should just get to bed and worry about everything in the morning," he finally said then picked a pillow up and got off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he threw the pillow to the floor then grabbed her coat off the chair to cover himself with.

"Going to bed. Goodnight."

"Don't be ridiculous, Angelus! We are adults here," she said and desperately wanting to add she'd promise not to touch him if that was what he was so worried about but she didn't. The hurt inside of her kept her quiet. "We can share. You do realize the bed is huge."

He stared up. Enjoying the view she was giving at that angle. "If you're sure."

"I am," she reached down to help him up then grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the far side of the bed. She went over to the other side and pulled back the covers and sheets. "Can you get the lights?" she asked as she laid down to her side and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"Yeah," he said and forced his eyes away from the black satin and her golden hair with great difficulty.

He hit the switch for the main light then came over to the light she had turned on beside his side of the bed.

He looked at her for a few moments.

"You sure?" he asked again making her laugh slightly.

"Yes, Angelus. I'm sure. Now turn out the light."

And he did.

Next, he unzipped his jeans then pulled them off, now completely naked since he hadn't been offered any underwear with the clothing Forrest and Gunn had given him.

The satin was cool and soft against his skin and the bed was large enough for his tall frame. The pillows soft and comfortable too.

After being held on that small cot for so long, this was as close to Heaven as he'd been.

'Except for the afternoon... when I was in Buffy's arms.'

"Feel good?" Buffy asked. She felt so far away from him in the huge bed they shared.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot how good a bed could feel," he said turning on his side to face her, barely seeing her silhoutte in the dark room.

There was a bit of a pause.

"Goodnight Angel," she said in almost a whisper then she turned to her side... away from him.

"Goodnight Buffy."

Angel listened to the sound of her breathing for a long time before he reached out to her. Slowly. He lifted a lock of her hair, held it in his hand, playing with it until he too fell asleep.

OoOoO

A soft sigh of pleasure escaped Buffy's lips as the man of her dreams went over her body with slow thoroughness. He took his time, stroking her as if she were a small kitten and making her arch against him, begging for more. His hands were on her breast, squeezing the soft flesh, lifting the heaviness with his palm. He slowly leaned down from where he was knelt between her legs and his lips found her center, leaving her with soft licks of his tonuge which spread a firey delight through her and sent waves of convulsive need to her womb.

"Angel" she moaned, her hands digging into his hair.

Angel smiled as he felt her shuddering under him.

He had known this was going to happen. He knew the instant they got into bed last night. But when he woke up, he didn't fight it.

She was cuddled up next to him, her hand was on his chest, her leg snuggled between his thighs.

He'd rolled with her, not even waking her up as her head made it's way to the pillow, then with a smile he'd noted how the snaps have come loose on the shirt, the front having been pulled and exposed most of her right breast and half of her left. He had carefully pulled apart the remaining ones and laid open the two sides enjoying the sight of her.

Buffy was so beautiful. So warm. So soft. So responsive to his every little caress. And he took his time as he stroked his fingers down her skin, lightly not to wake her yet. He saw her hardening nipples and the goosebumps while she slept.

Her breasts were firm in his hands. He lifted one to his lips and tongue. He trailed soft kissed over the smooth mound and she held his head in her hands, her fingers pressing into his scalp.

Her moans were sweet. Her cries and whimpers urging him on. And he knew that in her dreams he was doing the same as he'd been doing to her and had wondered when she was going to wake up.

His lips trailed down the line that ran between her ribs, his tongue dipped into the tiny well of her belly button then traveled down farther. The skin of her stomach was soft and smooth. He kissed her hip bones and gave them each a tiny little bite before moving on.

The crease of her leg called out to him and he ran his tongue gently down it and felt her shiver and start to stir.

He smiled as he heard her sleepily say his name. She sounded groggy and unsure and stared down at him, blinking in surprise at the sight.

He pushed her thighs further apart and laid his body between, his hands stroking the soft skin. "Hiya, Doc," he said with a grin up at her.

"Wh..wha..what are you do...doing?" she asked then flushed as his grin had broadened. "I mean... I know what you're... um... doing.. just... wh..why are you doing... it?"

He leaned down, slipped his tongue in the top of her slit next then slid it downward. When she moaned out to him he lifted his head. "Because it feels so good, that's why." And before Buffy could say anything else, he gathered her into his arms.

Soon his hands going to her hips to keep her from moving. His head dropped down to the flesh of her sex and his mouth went to her wetness, his tongue flicking at her clit.

He played with her. Explored the folds of her. Ignoring any pleas coming from her lips. He feasted on her, drowned in her, which only sent his passion rising to greater heights.

Finally though, he lifted his head.

She was moving under him, her body was stretched out and twisted some as he watched her. Her hands were reached out for him, her eyes open. The green flames in them making him get up and bring her into his arms. But before he'd been able to finish the trip her lips came crashing to his, tasting herself on his lips and sucking the flavor from his tongue as it thrust between her lips.

She was going wild under him, her legs sliding up his thighs, over his hips and leaving her open for the first hard thrust from him. But Angel held back, notwilling to end the hunger eating him up inside.

Not yet.

This was making him feel more alive than he had since being kidnapped and he let her taste the same hunger.

His kisses were rough, driving her upward and he felt her nails digging into his back and her hips rubbing against his. demanding for him. "Do you want me?" he growled out to her.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked panting and in a husky tone, her head lifting to nip at his chin.

"Well... if you'd rather we stop.." he said and lifted his body up then laughed as she came with him, her arms and legs wrapped so tight around him.

"I didn't say that," she growled. "I want you. Now fuck me."

"Such language, Doctor Summers" he laughed and ducked away from her blow she aimed his way.

Angel groaned as he finally sank deep into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his body down to hers, her lips sought his out. Then again he thrust into her. Harder and deeper.

She kissed him with everything she was feeling. All of the pain. The pleasure. The worry. The desire. She let him know that, for as long as he wanted her, she was all his. She couldn't say the words out loud so she let her body and actions do the talking as she took him all in, welcoming him with shudders.

He tore his mouth away from her, breathing heavily. "I'm not going to be able to stop myself from doing this again," Angel growled against her ear.

She couldn't have been more thrilled by those words and she started to grind against him harder. "Whoever said you had to?" she asked then heard his snort of laughter.

"Hold on to me," he said and she did, only in time to be rolled over.

She sat on him, staring down, her body sinking even further down on him. "Oh... wow," she breathed and starting riding him. "Oh wow!" she said once again as her head fell back.

"Wow is a good?" he asked watching her.

She nodded and soon was moving on him faster. "Wow is a very good."

Angel watched her. Her every move, every flutter, every breath. She was biting her bottom lip and moving on him with such elegance and sensualism than he'd ever seen. Her body moved perfectly with his. Her cries came bringing a smile to his face and soon her body was clamping down around him then convulsing, bringing him in even deeper. This made her sit up, leaning to him, trying to find his mouth.

Crashes of waves came through her as she felt his hands grab at her waist, his body thrusting so hard into hers. She heard him grunt and then growl then felt hot spurts fill her as he came, still grinding madly against her.

After it was done, she was limp and almost lifeless as she laid upon him.

His hands were stroking over her back, hugging her close, and then laughed as he heard a soft moan. "Was that wow?"

"Beyond a wow," she breathed, snuggling even closer to him.

"Good. I do aim to please," he played with her hair until she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy was jerked away by loud pounding on the motel door. Her heart came slamming into her chest and she looked around the room having temprarily forgotten what the Hell was going on or where she was. But it only took a few short moments for it to come crashing back.

The kidnapping. The coffin. Ethan. His thugs.

Angel.

The pounding came again and she quickly searched around the room looking for Angel but he wasn't there and his things were gone. She saw the bathroom door was open, but there were no lights on.

He was nowhere.

'He left me... here... alone. To face the police? Ethan?'

Buffy slowly got off of the bed. She pulled on the shirt she had been wearing earlier on then she crept over to the door, glancing out the peephole.

"Come on, Buff. Open the door! It's cold out here!" his voice came through the door as he pounded on it once again.

Buffy thought she was going to faint, relief was too much. She hurried to turn the handle and open the door for him to come in.

His hands were full and he carried the stuff over to table and sat it down and was just in time to catch her as she flung into his arms. "Wh... Buff? You okay?"

"I thought you left me!" she said into his chest as she held on to him tightly. "I woke up and someone was pounding on the door.. I couldn't find you.."

"Baby, I just went next door to get us some breakfast," he said, his hands stroking her. "I wouldn't leave you, Buffy. I promise. We're in this together okay?"

She looked up at him. fear over taking her still yet. "Promise?"

"I promise you." He bent down and kissed her. "Now, I have some eggs, some bacon, some toast... any of these things sound good to you?"

Her stomach rumbled which made him laugh.

"You could have told me you were going," she said sitting down across from him, digging into the food.

"You looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you," he said then laughed at her glaring. "Well you were! Your nose was all scrunched up and you kept mumbling something about a Mister Gordo."

She blushed. "Stuffed pig. Childhood trauma.=," she explained. "We moved once and he got left behind somehow. Mom tried to call the people who had moved in after we left and even the landlord but by that time he well... he wasn't much around anymore."

He opened his mouth to speak but then he was cut off by some new pounding on their door.

Buffy gasped, her eyes going wide, fear overtaking her once more. He held up a finger to his lips and silently slid out of his chair and to the door then looked through the peephole.

He sighed. "It's the motel lady. You can get it. She should only see one of us."

"Okay," she said then got up, wrapping his coat that was hung over a chair around her before she opened the door.

Angel slid behind it. He was close enough to her in case she needed help, but was hidden if she didn't.

"Good morning!" the older woman said. "FedEx just left this at the office," she said handing Buffy the fairly large box.

"You could have called. I would have came and got it!" she said taking the heavy box with both her hands.

"That's alright dear. I hope your husband's migraine is better. I did catch a glimpse of him this morning. I think he was bringing you back some breakfast," she said then her voice dropped into a whisper. "Quite the handsome devil. You are one lucky woman."

This made Buffy blush.

"That he is. And his head is much better, thank you. I'm sure it was the room. It perked him right up!" she said slightly shivering from the wind blowing against her.

"Oh my, dear! Here I am making you stand here in the cold. I apologize! You just stop by with the key when you two are ready to leave, but please take your time. We don't have too much use for this room. The check out's not a big deal." she said with a smile then turned to leave but then turned back around with a wink. "I'm glad it helped." she sighed. "If I was twenty years younger.." she chuckled then waved to leave.

Buffy chuckled herself as she closed the door and Angel took the box from her.

"Nice lady."

"You just think so because she thinks you're a honey."

"Well there is that too." He put down the box then grabbed her, nipping down at her neck and earlobes. "But what matters here is if you do."

"Well..." she started, squeeling as he lightly bit down on her and his hands slid down her back, under the hem of the long shirt she was wearing and grabbed at the firm globes. "Mmm, yes. I must say you are."

He kissed her and backed her up until the back of her knees hit the bed.

"Mmm. Food. We still have to eat breakfast," she said tearing her mouth away.

"Mmmm, fine," he said letting her go, watching her every move as she walked back over to the table. And she smacked his hand as he came up behind her, stealing her piece of bacon from her hands. "Hey!"

She chuckled. "You any curious about what's in the box?" she nodded at it.

"I already know. It's dad's journals and some other stuff I had Wes send me."

OoOoO

They ate breakfast quickly and cleaned up then they headed outside to the stolen suv.

Buffy got into the passengers side for the quick trip up to the motel office.

She hurried inside and dropped the key off, thanking Olivia over and over for everything then she hurried back out to Angel.

"I think those two kids are in trouble, Ted," Olivia said to her husband softly. Her eyes were watching the beautiful blonde as she ran across the parking lot then got inside the vehicle.

"Hmm? What was that?" he asked looking up at his wife from the paper.

"That girl... she seems so nice. Momma always said I had this sixth sense about people. And that girl there? She's one of the good ones. I can feel it."

"I never like your mother's rice. It was too dry," Ted said then went back to his paper, missing the look of disgust she shot him.

"I'm going to go clean up the rooms, listen for the bell."

"Okay," he smiled and watched his wife walk out the door.

OoOoO

Angel watched the road but could hardly help but to be amused by Buffy. She kept looking back at the box time and time again. "Go ahead," he finally said, seeing her glance at it yet again.

"Huh?" she asked trying her best to look innocent.

"I know you're just dying to see what's in the box, so go ahead, look."

And she dove right back for it then dragged it to the front. She sat it on her lap and used her nails to dig into the tape binding it.

When it finally came loose, she smiled and pulled back at the flaps.

On the very top was a manila evelope. It had Angel's name on it. And under that one was another one. Then under it there were seven leather bounded books. She grabbed one and opened it.

"Wow," she said quietly as she stared down at the cramped words.

"Yeah, now do you see why I never went through them? It looks like quite the job."

He picked up the top envelope and looked at it.

"You want me to open it for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

And she did. A whole huge pile of papers came flying out, which she had to hurry to catch. "Hey, here's a letter addressed to you," she said holding it out.

"Could you read it for me? My hands are kinda full here."

She nodded then started. "Dear Angel, man you don't know how glad I was to hear the sound of your voice earlier today. We've been going nuts looking for you! We searched through everything, but it was like you just went and dropped off the face of the earth! But anyway, I did some digging into the stuff you asked for and I sent the information I managed to come up with. You had better watch yourself, you know. Sounds like you've gotten yourself mixed in with some wrong medicine. Oh, I also checked up on that other matter for you. That information I also included, so if you need me, just call me alright? Wesley," she read.

She was about to fold it back up when something caught her eye. "Oh, hey, he has a postscript. It says: Cordy showed up at my place just as I was closing this all up and going to send it. She's a mess. She finally left him. Don't worry though, I've got her taken care of until you get your ass back." Buffy looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's about time she left that abusive bastard of hers."

Buffy just nodded then went back to the stuff. She glanced at most of the things, but one of the newspaper clippings this Wesley guy had sent made her stop dead center. She gasped and dropped it after scanning it.

"What?" he asked taking his hand off the wheel to grab at hers.

"Oh God! My.. my apartment building... it was burned down!"

"I'm so sorry."

"No... no... I... I was in it."

"What?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

She pointed down and grabbed at the clip, her hands shaking. "It... it says I was found in the wreckage. That my body was burned beyond recognition. They used dental records to id me..."

"This isn't possible. There must be some mistake."

She continued looking through. "No.. there's a picture of my body... being taken from the building. They even have a picture of me! God and why did they use that one? I hate it so much..."

"Buffy, this is crazy, keep looking, there must be a retraction or something..." then he trailed off, thoughts coming to him. "Ethan."

"Huh?"

"Ethan has to have enough to pull something like this off," his fist punched into the steering wheel. "Damnit!"

"He never planned on letting me go. The paper was dated the day after I was taken, Angel. He never called the hospital like he said. saying how I needed time.. he never... he planned this! He planned on killing me all along!" she cried. Her face was pale and her hands shaking.

Angel pulled the suv over to the side of the road then took the papers out of her lap. He shoved them back into the envelope and dumped it back into the box. "Come here," he said as he hit the button on her seat belt, freeing her.

And she went as he pulled her into his arms and rocking her trying to sooth her.

"Buffy baby it's okay. You're here with me. We're out. You weren't in that fire, we got away. And if he ever tries anything ever again.. he's got to go through me alright?" he said smoothing out her hair, rocking her as much as he could with the steering wheel still in his way.

He could feel her shivering and then felt when it stopped.

"God, I'm so sorry," she said pushing away from him and wiping away the tears. "It's just I keep thinking whoever it was.. whoever they used.. put in the fire for me.. she had to be terrified... all the pain.." she closed her eyes.

"She was probably already dead Buffy, long before he'd put her in there. I know that doesn't help much." He lifted her head with his fingers. "You okay? I mean, I'd be perfectly fine sitting here with you in my arms all day long, but here... right here.. might not be great to just sit still. We do still have to dump this thing and get a new ride. And get far away from here."

"Yeah, Angel, I'm fine," she said with a sniffle then she stared at the other envelope, the one yet to be opened. "What's in that one?" she asked.

"That one? It should be fine. You can go ahead and open it if you want."

Buffy slid back to her seat. He checked the rearview mirror then they were back off. She grabbed the envelope and slit it open, dumping the contents to her lap. The first thing to drop out of it was a black leather wallet. "Nice. Yours?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and took it from her as she handed it out to look at it. He opened it and went through everything quickly then shoved it into his coat pocket.

When he looked over, he heard Buffy gasp again. After all, now her lap was full of money, packets of hundred dollar bills. Ten thousand to a packet.

She held four out and looked at them. "What is this?"

"Money," he said. He shrugged his shoulders, very uncomfortable with the subject they were heading into.

"Whose money?"

"Mine. Wes got it out of the safe for me."

"You keep this much money in a safe at your house?"

"Yep, good thing too huh?"

"Not going to work, Angelus!" her eyes narrowed at him then a thought came to her, something she should have remembered.

'Oh God! He's...'

"Liam Angelus. Angelus oil. Angelus construction. You're that guy!"

He shrugged. "Still going to respect me in the morning?"

She snorted and was tempted to throw the money at him but instead she put it back into its place. She slid it all back into the box before handing him a set of keys.

"What are those?"

"They were in there..." she answered

"Oh, must be the keys to the cabin," he looked at her for a minute. "Wesley has a cabin up in the mountains of Wyoming. He goes there when he wants to go hunting. I thought we should go there, see what we can't figure out."

"Couldn't we get snowed in?"

"Oh come on Buff, getting snowed in with yours truly wouldn't be so bad, now would it?" he said with a cocky half smile.

'No. No, it really wouldn't,' she thought but just snorted out loud.

OoOoO

The pair stopped just before lunch in a small nowhere kind of town. They grabbed a meal at a place that claimed to have the best chicken soup in three counties, as well as chicken fried steak said to be better than your momma's.

They ate quickly then headed back out. This time trying to get some new wheels.

And a small used car place in the next small town worked out just fine.

Buffy waited in the stolen suv while he talked to the man.

They went inside the building and soon Angel returned carrying a set of keys and a whole load of papers, the man following him with a license plate in his hand and when Angel waved at her once he hit the road she followed him, him driving a new suv, this one in a light blue color, plus being a Ford.

They stopped out of town, where they moved all of their things into the new suv. He took the plate off the stole one and put it under his arm then hopped in and told her to stay put then got back out.

Half an hour later, he came back. And on foot and was whistling as he walked to her.

"Lovely day for a walk in the woods," he said, opening the door to their new vehicle.

Buffy looked up from the cramped reading of his father, her eyes almost hurting from the strain. "You know, your dad's penmanship is worse than any doctor's I know, but still! You would think I would be able to make it out," she huffed. "Maybe we should go to a pharmascist!"

He laughed and turned the engine. "I'm taking it you can't figure any of it out?"

"Well, some. Like right here... I think he's talking about stalactites... or mice... or you know... whatever they're called. And here he says that your mother should be earning her boyscout badge for making knots..."

"I don't think that was what Ethan was wanting," he said as he pulled them onto the road.

OoOoO

Buffy kept studying the journal's as he drove, reading over passages that sparked her interest, if she was able to read any bit of it anyhow.

His father may have been one horrible writer, but he sure had a way with words and descriptions. He would speak of the caverns he'd traveled, the things he had seen. He wrote in them daily, even on the days he didn't do much of anything, just went to work and came home to his family. And on those days he wrote about his children. Skip, Angel. and Cordelia. About all their fun days, antics, and so forth.

Some of which had her bursting out in laughter.

"Liam Angelus! Did you really dare your brother to jump off the roof of the garage into a tree?" she asked, shocked yet giggling.

"Yeah," he smiled. "What? Like it was my fault he missed?"

"Oh, no. How long were you grounded?"

"Dad didn't believe in grounding, he felt that it would be a waste for a child to be stuck in a room... nothing to do. So, no.. instead I had to do a two thousand word paper for him over the effects of gravity. Oh, and of course, to take care of Skippy there until his leg healed," they both chuckled. "He made a learning expierence out of everything."

"I think I would have liked him," she said and marked the page she was on then rested her head on the back of the seat.

"Whenever dad was around... he was the best father you could have ever asked for. But, he wasn't around all that much, so mom raised us a lot on her own. Then she started going with him and she started going every other weekend when we got old enough to keep an eye on ourseleves. She knew Skip and I would watch over Cordy, but then one weekend... they didn't come back home."

"Cave in?" she asked gently.

"No... well, I don't believe so now. I think that dad might have found something that someone had wanted. And then they were killed because of it. You see, dad started acting really strange before the last time they went out. Probably a month before then. He was always double checking the locks on our doors. He would jump up if a car was slowing in front of our house. Things like that. Then, whenever they left that weekend, he and mom just looked so pale. Looking as something so huge was wrong. But they wouldn't tell us anything," he said, his voice trailing off then he reached down and held her hand. "Now I wonder if Ethan might have had anything to do with it, with killing them."

"But... why would he wait so long to come after you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's just another part of the mystery," he lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles.

"And you think the answer lies in those books?"

"It has to be, otherwise... why would Ethan had been asking me about them? We're just going to have to go through them, one by one, until we find anything," he looked at her seriously. "I'm just so sorry you had to get involved in whatever this is."

"I'm not," she said quietly. "I mean, the whole idea of the kidnapping, being tortured and everything, well, it wasn't much of a turn on or anything. Knowing everything I loved and owned when up in flames, including a supposed me with it, it doesn't help. But Angel... if I wouldn't have been taken, I would have never met you."


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is long since finished, I am just slowly putting it and some others back up. A few I'm having some trouble finding on my older computer... gah. But we will see. I have been doing some slight changes to the originals, hence it taking a tad bit of time in between chapters. **

**And don't worry, I still have my newer ones on my mind, too. **

They made good time and stopped in a bigger town don the way, feeling more comfortable about that now, not having to worry about their vehicle being noticed. They headed to a Walmart in search of supplies. Angel going through the place like he was in a shopping contest to see how much he could fit into one cart.

He had clothes for the two of them, some boots, paper and pens, canned food and bottled water, among other things.

By the time he had gotten through, paid, then loaded their suv, Buffy was exhausted.

That night, he drove a little farther then found them a motel room. This time he was who went in and got the room, this one however nothing like the one they had before.

Angel headed to get them some dinner, leaving Buffy alone. She made good use of the time he was gone. She showered and changed, putting on the green satin chemise he had bought her.

He had held it up to her in the store, his eyes almost black as he pictured it.

She brushed her hair out until it was gleaming then she went and curled up on the bed and tried studying his dad's journals once again.

The journals. The key to getting their lives back. All they had to do was find the secret within.

She became so engrossed in the journals that when the door flung open she shrieked and her eyes went wide as she stared at the man in the doorway.

"Jesus Christ Angel! You scared me half to death!" she snapped and saw that teasing half smile spreading across his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, not meaning a word of it.

"Yeah, right," she said and got up to help him with all he had brought in. "What's all this?"

"Dinner," he said and she smelled the air.

"Mmm, well whatever it is, it smells great," she said then sat down, glad she threw one of his shirts on over her chimese. She didn't want him to see she was wearing it just yet.

He pulled out a plate with a plastic dome over it and he checked the piece of paper that was on the top, then sat it in front of her. The other one, he placed in front of himself and sat down and handed her some silverware.

Buffy lifted up the dome and started laughing. "You remembered? I thought you were too sick to ever remember that conversation," she said as she stared down at her food. A medium-well steak, covered in marinated mushrooms and onions. Red skinned potatoes and garlic, and a side of broccoli with cheese.

"Hey, I never forget any conversation about steak!" he said handing her the salt and pepper shakers. "Besides, this might be the last chance we have for this kind of a dinner before we hit the mountains," he said as he lifted his own dome, showing off his own steak. Rare and with a large baked potato.

They ate together, both silently agreeing not to say anything about Ethan or the journals. Instead, he asked about her mother, about her growing up, and she asked about his brother and sister, and the companies he owned.

When they were done eating, she cleaned up the mess, throwing it into the small trashcan in the bathroom. Then when she got back she climbed onto the bed as he went to go shower and opened up the journal to started reading it again.

By the time he came out, his hair was still wet. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. And she had only managed to go through a few photographs and pages.

She looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

"You ready?"

OoOoO

"Trust me?" she asked.

"Should I be afraid?"

"I promise... if I mess up too badly, it will just grow back," she laughed then led him over to one of the chairs they had used earlier and pushed him down in it. Then she went to the bathroom to grab another towel. This one to wrap around his shoulders.

He was combing his hand through his hair when she came out, laughing at what she saw in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Angel, have some faith."

"I do... but... it's my hair."

"Baby," she accused and wrapped the other towel around his shoulders. She grabbed the comb and stood between his bare thighs, her legs brushing against his skin as she moved. "How short do you want it?" she asked as she combed his locks.

"Just trim it up," he said quickly.

"A trim? Angel you haven't had a hair cut it seems like in months I'm sure. How about I cut it, then you tell me what you think?"

His hands came up and grabbed her hips and she looked down into his uneasy eyes. "You really did this in school?"

"Yes, I really did this in school, now quit being a baby and let me work," she combed through before making her first cut.

He almost cringed as he watched it fall and tried not to think as she moved around him, cutting and snipping and combing, checking lengths and humming as she continued.

When she was back in front of him, she was leaning against his legs, combing his hair forward and it seemed up.

Her scent flooding his senses.

Then he caught a glimpse of green.

"What do you have under my shirt?" he asked, his hands going to the buttons.

"Back off buddy," she laughed and snipped the scissors at him. "Have you forgotten that I have your hair in my hands?" and he growled, making her laugh harder. Then slapped his hand with the comb. "I'll be done in a few minutes then you can go check out your precious hair."

"I would much rather check out what you have under that shirt," he said.

"Behave," she said then went behind him, slipping her fingers through his hair and made a few more short cuts. Then, she combed it out and grabbed some gel and styled it, messy and spikey. Then she smiled and unclipped the towel around his shoulders and brushed away the stray hairs on his back and neck. "Okay, you can go check it out."

Angel got up, stretched and had to catch the towel as it started to come undone. He tucked it back in firmly then made his way to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror, his eyes wide in surprise. She had it a bit differently then he normally kept it. Longer.. and taller. She spiked it a bit differently.. but he liked it. A lot.

"Well Doc, I think you might be in the wrong profession," he said loud enough that she could hear it in the other room.

"So you like it?" she asked quietly and it startled him since her voice came from right behind him. He turned to see her. She had taken off his overshirt and the thin satin hugging her curves was all he could see. "I like this," he said and she stepped closer to him.

"And your hair?" she asked.

"You did a fantastic job on my hair," he growled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and his hands smoothing the silky material. He bent his head forward, finding her lips with his own. "Thank you," he whispered against her mouth.

"You're welcome, you big baby," she said then shrieked as his hand came down against her ass. He laughed as she jerked against him.

"Baby, am I?" he growled then lifted her in his arms.

"Angel! Put me down!" she said serious and he did, next finding himself amazed as she pushed against his ribs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have picked me up, Angel. You could have hurt yourself!" she said and he started laughing.

"Buffy, baby, you weigh less than a mite. You couldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, right," she said then took his hand and pulled on him "Come on."

"Where?" he asked though he followed her.

She reached out and grabbed the towel, pulling it loose and let it fall to the floor. With one hand, she slipped it along the length of his member and felt him harden under her palm. She heard him gasp as she next wrapped her fingers around him. "Does it matter?" she asked looking up at him.

"As long as you keep doing that.. no.. it doesn't matter. Not at all." he groaned as she pulled on him gently.

"What's that one line? 'Take me to bed or lose me forever' Or something?"

"That's what I was trying to do," he said, pulling her closer and claiming her lips once more.

OoOoO

Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, finding her lips with his own.

He couldn't fight what he felt. Not if he even wanted to. Emotions and need slamming into him. Hard.

"If you don't let me pick you up, you had better get on the bed yourself, otherwise you'll be having a meeting with the cold floor in a second or two," he said against her neck as he bite into the tender flesh. And he didn't want to let her go as she pulled away then started climbing onto the bed.

Buffy rolled on her back and arched her breasts, her nipples growing harder into the silk fabric. "Well now, what are you waiting for?"

"Just checking out the merchandise before I buy it," he growled as he stood watching her.

"Merchandise huh?" she laughed. "You had better come here. I think you need a closer inspection."

And with that, he crawled to her, his eyes blackened with desire. His hands slid up her legs, pushing them apart and holding them there as he moved up her delicious body. He grabbed the hem of her chemise and pulled it up and she arched, helping him get a better view of her body and helped to pull it up over her head so she could then lay naked before him.

"You are so beautiful," he growled as his eyes roamed over her.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and tasted her with his tounge on it and then down across her collarbones. Down he went, so his lips could find her nipples. His tongue curled around them and lavished with rapid licks, ones that left her moaning for more and more, her hands grabbing to hold on to him.

"Please," she groaned her head thrashing against the pillow and her hips jerking to his.

He bent to find her lips as his cock laid against the wet flesh of her core, the tip pressing into the opening. Then with a groan of his own, he slid inside, thrusting and then retreating, letting her get used to him still.

He moved slowly, taking his time, using long and slow thrusts that made her cling hard to him and move under him in such need, but he refused to hurry.

Her whimpers became cries, her legs crossed over his arms, anything to get him closer and to slam into her more. Harder and faster. And she gasped as he pulled from her, only to grab her hips and flip her onto to her stomach.

"What are you..." she started and looked back at him only to be blinded by one devilish smile twisting his lips.

He lifted her hips from the bed and found her once more, and he slid in deep, making her gasp.

Angel's hands were on her ass, his thumb sliding along her crease and running over the tiny rosette between.

He watched as she squirmed as he pressed on her gently, seeing her eyes going wide with his moves. Then he slid his palm up over her back along the line of her spine. She groaned and arched, her hips moved back against his. Her hips moving faster, her cries for him louder.

He reached around and slid his fingers between her wet slit. Finding her clit, he rolled it under his fingers.

Soon Angel felt her body clamping down, heard her give a wild cry and then felt the heat of her soaking him. He thrust against her hard as he craved the same pleasure. He slammed into her, knocking her flat back to her stomach all as he filled her with his seed.

He laid his body down over her, resting against her, even as he continued to spasm.

Buffy glanced up at the dresser, seeing the package of condoms she had put their earlier.

The package they had put in the cart. Together. Back at the store.

The package that was still unopened.


	12. Chapter 12

**'JD,' dearheart, you are such an angry soul, my friend! *Pet, pet* It'll be okay, child. It will. I promise.**

**Really, if you have no interest in my stories than cool beans, kid. Why subscribe to me, hence you getting a notification every time that I post something? Seems a bit wonky, love.**

**You could end your oh-so-great suffering so easily, never see anything to do with me, yet here you are. Here you continue to torture yourself with taking your oh-so-precious time to click links to get to pages where words I've typed reside. Then, even taking the time out of your busy schedule to type out some hate spew. **

**Masochist maybe? Hmm. If so, hun, you have more problems then Broken here can help you with, I'm sorry. *Positive thoughts sent your way.* Puppies and rainbows, JD. Puppies. And. Rainbows!**

**Smile now, JD. C'mon, you know you want to! It's not so bad...**

Buffalo, Wyoming. It was a small town laying at the foothills of the Bighorn Mountains.

They had gotten their early and planned to stock up on the food and supplies they might need at the cabin, which included gas for the generator. Wes said it should be in working condition. He hadn't been up there recently, but did have a caretaker who made sure everything worked fine and made sure no one broke into the place.

Angel pulled into one of the parking spots in front of the store. Blaine's Feed Store, it was called. Next to it a tobacco store. On the far side, she saw some deep blue velvet draped windows, some stars in glitter and crystals sat displayed. More crystals and shiny things hanging from the celing. A small sign sat in the center, saying this was Madame Willow's Fortune Telling and Potions.

"Well now, there's something you wouldn't expect to see," she said amused.

"Wanna get your fortune told? Maybe you are to meet some tall dark stranger who'll steal you away to his mansion in the mountains."

Buffy laughed. "Or I could just stay with you and head to a cabin in the hills."

"Gee, thanks. Here I am trying to be all romantic and caring..." he pouted until she came and stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Next he swept her up in his arms, giving her a much deeper kiss, getting the attention of two elder woman as they passed. When Angel let her go she grabbed his arm to steady herself, ignoring the smirk he was giving her.

"Where are we heading first?" she asked and he took her hand in his pulling her toward the sidewalk.

"If I remember correctly... there should be a pretty decent grocery store just down this way. We should be able to get what we want."

And they spent the morning filling up the back of the suv with more and more supplies. Then they stopped at a small diner to get lunch before making their way to the mountains and they thought if all of that went as planned, they could make it before night, giving them time to unpack and get the generator going.

They were on their way back to the suv as they left the diner when he saw the first police car.

It drove through slowly, checking license plates on vehicles.

He grabbed Buffy's hand and ducked into the first store they'd come to.

"Angel? What are you doing?"

"Cops," he said standing in the doorway, watching as it kept driving slowly by.

"Do you think they know we're here?" she asked worried.

"I don't know."

"Well good afternoon," a voice came from behind them. They both whirled around, feeling guilty as the woman came out from the shadows. "How may I help you? A love potion perhaps?" she asked looking at them a little closer then shook her head and walked forward.

"Um... we're just looking," he said and felt Buffy grabbing at his arm.

The lady before them was tall, slender, about their age. She had fierce red hair, blackened eyes that seemed to see through to one's soul. Her clothing was bright colors. Satin scarves, a silver belt onto top of her bright velvet skirt. Her top was loose and flowing around.

She would almost seem frail but the eyes showed such great strength in them.

"No," she said, "no love potion is needed, love is already there. A reading is what you need," she said to Buffy, "for it is you that has a long path ahead for you to travel. Come," she said, "we can go into the back and when we return it will be safe for you to continue on your way."

Buffy looked up at Angel, wigged by the woman for some reason then glanced back at the door then back to the woman. "What the heck, it might be fun," she said and pulled on Angel's arm leading him to the back with her.

Angel started to pull out his wallet but the woman waved it away.

"No, no, this is not for you. I do not take money to read you these cards," she said as she sat at the small table.

The table was small, round and wooden. It had inlays of Celtic knots and other designs. She reached behind her, grabbing a small package that was wrapped in a silk scarf, brightly colored, and when she laid it out you could see the young blonde girl laying on sticks. A man standing behind her too, a torch in his hands. In the background, there was a dark haired man with a sword in his hands, racing towards them.

"That is so beautiful," Buffy said looking over it, her hands gently touching it.

"Thank you. Now please, pick up the cards. I need you to shuffle slowly and breath on them, infusing them with you essence," she instructed.

Willow watched as Buffy lifted up the large deck, doing as she was told. "Good, now.. set them in front of you, cut them into thirds, then put the top on on the bottom, then the center and finally the last one."

Once she was done, she reached out, moving the scarf with a quick movement.

"Now. I will read for you, quickly for you do not have much time before they find your car. Okay, so you take the top four cards, turn them over, and slowly, one at a time."

Buffy reached out as told and slowly turned the cards over, showing the beautiful pictures that seemed to have been almost hand drawn or painted on the fronts. The first card was a white tower of a castle, the top outlined by a dark cloud. There was lightening coming from the cloud, almost striking the ground laying in front of the tower.

And to Buffy the lightening almost looked real.

The second card was of a man and a woman, their hands reaching out for one another. Their bodies were naked. Their eyes seemed almost real and she could almost feel the tear in the young woman's eye in the picture she looked upon. She could see and feel the yearning. The desire. And the need these two had for one another.

The third card sent chills through her.

At the bottom was a simple word explaining what the picture itself was saying. There was a caped figure, huge and hulk-like, walking along a river bank with bones of the floating corpses. In his hand he was holding a skull and on his shoulders there was a small black bird, it's beak opened.

The death card laid in front of her and Buffy had to fight with herself to remember she didn't believe in any of this.

And so, with shaking hands, she turned over the final card.

It was a picture of a woman, her hands were bound behind her and she was dressed in a white gown. Over her eyes were a white scarf, blinding her from all the danger around her. She was in a cage of swords. All of which that were pointing at her.

Willow tapped her fingers against her lips, studying each of the cards, then she looked up at Buffy. "They tell a story, a story of where you have been." She placed her hand upon the tower card. "The people who are with you." Then she touched the card with the two lovers. "What could wait for you." Her hand brushed the death card. "And what you must overcome." Then her hand hovered over the last card. The nine of swords.

"I think I can see it all without the explanation," Buffy said bitterly.

"No, no, my precious. You must not let the images here create any problems in your mind. It is not all bad. Please... let me show you?"

"Will? The... there are some police at the...the door," a voice ran in. And Buffy felt her heart jump as she stared the the girl.

She looked shy, very beautiful.

"What do they want, Tara?"

"Th..they want to kno...know if we mi...might have seen any stra...strangers in the area. A man and woman," she said, staring off into the distance, making Buffy realize the girl was blind.

"Please tell them that no we have not, Tara," she said smiling at the girl.

OoOoO

"Tara lost her sight four years ago. Her parents were in an airplane crash with her. It was a small plane that her brother was flying. He and their cousin were both killed. She survived and wandered around for days. Alone. And then blind, before I found her. It was a miracle."

"I would believe," Buffy said and heard the voices coming from behind the curtain.

"Do not worry, my dear. They will not come back here and you will make it to your cabin safely. So... may I explain the meanings behind the cards you have chosen here today?"

"How did you..." Buffy started, looking at the girl who smiled and the folded her hands. "Yes, please, tell me."

"Perhaps your young fellow would like to step out there and speak with Tara. I think he would be more comortable out there," she waved him away and he went, giving Buffy a glance telling her he would be close by before.

"A reading.,. it can be rather private thing. It can involve past experiences, present feelings. Some best left hidden for now," she said quietly. "The first card, it tells of where you have been. Not as in a place... as in your life. You are very solitary, like the tower. You're a strong person who needs little from anyone else to make it, but.. like the lightening... a big event has happened to shake you. The faith you felt in yourself and it took you from the safeness of that solitary life. And it was a recent even, no? Occurring in just the past weeks?" she asked, looking directing in Buffy's green eyes.

"Yes.. yes I was..."

"You need not tell me, dear. What I do not know, I can not be made to tell," she smiled. "The lover card should be termed love instead, I believe. It does not necessarily mean love between a person. It can mean a job. A house. Or even something like a puppy. But, for you, my dear, I believe this person is the man you are here today with. I believe that if you search your heart.. you will know that it's filled with love.. for him."

Buffy wanted to just shrug, to not think of her feelings. Angel had become in fact her lover but they never spoken of any feelings or of making their relationship anything more than what it was then.

She sighed and stared at the next card.

"The third card... the death card... it can't be good.." Buffy said, shuddering at it.

"Oh, but it can," she patted Buffy's hands. "It can mean the end of something. The end of a job. The end of a relationship. The end of an enormous threat hanging over one's life. The card doesn't mean just an ending to a life or someone you care for. You must have faith, my girl. You must be strong, for then you will be able to overcome what will face you both."

"And the last one?"

Willow held Buffy's hand in her own. "The girl you see... she is not bound by the ropes. She is not being blinded. She is only trapped by her own uncertainties, her own doubts in herself. She fears she is not worthy, not deserving of anything life can give her."

"So you are saying I am too afraid to reach out and take what is in front of me?"

"I am saying that before this journey of yours is finished.. you will be consumed by doubts and by fears and it will keep you from reaching out to grab ahold of the one thing in your life you have always wanted, but you cannot let it, Buffy."

"How... how did you know my name?"

"Perhaps it was a little angel that whispered in my ear," she gave a smile then released Buffy's hand and stood. "It is safe for you to leave now, my dear. You must hurry though, you need to go straight out of town. Do not stop anywhere else. Then you will be fine," she opened the curtain. "Come on. You must hurry."

Buffy dug into the pocket of her coat where she had some money from change. She tried to put it into Willow's hands but the woman refused.

"I do this because the love of someone who's close to calls me, dear. You know she watches over you all the time, whether you feel it or not. She has been with you ever since her death."

"M...My... mom?" Buffy asked her voice filled with tears.

Willow nodded and smile then shooed her out. "You must go. Please do hurry. The man is looking for you. He is evil Buffy. You will need this time to regroup."

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and together they went to their truck. Buffy turned and glanced back once more, seeing Willow's face once more before she closed the door to her shop. And for an instant Buffy swore she could feel the woman in her mind.

'Blessed be, my little ones.'


	13. Chapter 13

They were in the truck, Angel backing out slowly, then turning towards the mountains. They drove out of town making no stops as were told and seeing no cops.

"Maybe were just making it out to be more than it was," Angel said, reaching out to take her hand, feeling how cold she was. "How could they know we were here?"

"They were looking for us. You know it just as much as I do. Don't try downplaying it. She saved us back there. I feel so bad she wouldn't let me pay her."

"Don't. while you were in there with her by yourself I gave that Tara girl some money. And let me tell you, she sure is something else. She made tea while I watched. She never stumbled, not once, she never spilled anything."

Buffy glance behind, watching the small town disappear but still saw no one.

As time passed, she settled down more. It was staring to turn dark and the first few snowflakes were drifting down when they spotted the turn off that led to Wesley's cabin.

The cabin was blocked by a gate. Angel had to get out with the set of rings and unlock it quickly. He opened it then stepped aside to that Buffy could drive it inside then he closed the gate behind them, locking it, then kicking some dirt over their tire tracks. Next he got back inside and buffy moved back to the passangers side.

OoOoO

"You sure there's a cabin down here?" Buffy asked, gritting her teeth as she was thrown against her safty belt yet again.

"It's not much further and Buff this is a good thing you know, who would think that anyone would drive back here?"

And then it was there.

Angel slammed the breaks sending Buffy grabbing for the door handle.

It sat in a small clearing, a small shed behind it.

Angel shut the engine off and sat there staring. But didn't sit too long for snowflakes were covering the windshield. "Come on, let's get some stuff in and I'll go back around and see about getting the generator going. How are you with making fires?"

"Does it come with a remote?"

"Funny girl," he snorted. "What you were never a girlscout? Never went camping?"

"My mom worked three jobs to keep a roof over our heads and food on our plates. I didn't have time to learn any of that stuff or to join any groups. I studied."

"What a shame. Well honey., live and learn! Today you learn to start a fire while I go work on the generator."

"Does it come with instructions at least?" she asked going to the back on the suv with him.

"That it does."

They walked across the freezing ground that was slowly turning white as the snow came down harder and harder.

Angel opened the lock on the front door turned it slowly then pushed it open. He stepped inside first, looking around and seeing it was just how he remembered. The first floor of it was a huge room, a fireplace in the center, a chimney made out of stone. There a table and some chairs in a corner, a fridge, counter, cupboards and a stove in another. A door was in another wall and above it was a loft, the only way up was the ladder nailed to the wall. There were two huge couches on both sides of the fireplace, blankets thrown across their backs.

"There's where we slept when were here, it's too cold in the loft." he said going around her to drop his load of things on the kitchen table. "I'll bring the rest of the stuff in. You work on that fire. There should be a lighter in one of those bags alright?"

Not waiting for an answer he went back outside into the snow falling harder.

OoOoO

Buffy rubbed her fingers together wishing that she had put on her gloves before getting out of the car. She grabbed at the log that was on the table and grunted when she realized how heavy the thing was. She went over to the fireplace, seeing ashes still there from previous one, and she set the log down and leaned in close to read its instructions.

"Hmm, okay, this should be easy. I'm supposed to just pull the tab, light the paper on fire, and then.. in no time, have a pretty fire going," she said out loud to herself.

She turned back to the table, going through the bags and finally locating the lighter. She pulled it out and stepped out of Angel's way as he came in with another load.

The lighter had a child-proof lock system and it took her a few to realize how it worked. She pushed on the little rolling ball, clicking the switch, getting it to light Then she leaned over the log. pulling the tab up and setting it on fire.

She watched, making sure it was lit, then she turned to the bags there on the table, wanting to start emptying them and the boxes he'd brought in.

And she wasn't even aware of the smoke until she started coughing.

"Oh shit!" she said turning to see the fire and the air filled with black smoke.

"Buffy, you trying to burn the place down?" Angel asked ducking his head from the smoke rushing out the front door. "Did you check the flue?" he asked going to the fire place. He bent down and took a piece of wood, reached in and pushed on it with a piece of metal.

"What's a flute?" she asked now standing next to him.

Angel just chuckled. "Okay, no more easy instructions for you then." He went over to the window that hung over the sink and opened it, making the cabin even more cold than it was.

She watched him come back over and stack the wood around the quick start log. And soon he had a nice blaze going.

"Ya know... if you'd mentioned the flutie thing I could have done it."

"No doubt about it, sweetheart," he gave her a quick kiss. "The generator is up and running, we should have some hot water soon. I'm gonna go out and shut the shed and finish bringing in the rest of our stuff. You might want to decided which one of those couches we will be sleeping on."

"We're sleeping on one of those?" she looked at him. Then the couch. Then him again.

"Well if you're going to sleep in the loft, I'm not coming with you. It's far too cold even with a fire going. And besides, I've kinda gotten used to having you next to me." he said grinning.

"Oh, so now I'm like a teddy bear or something? Can't sleep without me?"

"Well I never did think about having sex with any of my teddy bears before... but hey maybe if I had kept them longer and treated them better I might have."

Buffy chuckled. "Okay, so how hard would it be to bring one of the mattresses up there down here?"

"Not too hard. Sounds kind of romantic huh? You and me.. laying in bed.. watching the flames late at night.."

"While we try not to freeze our asses off?"

"Well now... I do promise to do my best to keep your butt warm."

"Pig," she chuckled and shooed him out of the cabin.

OoOoO

"It's not so bad here." Angel said hanging up his coat then went to stand in front of the fire to warm up.

"Yeah well say that after you've used the bathroom!"

"Aww did your cute lil' butt get cold?" he laughed. "You can come over here and I'll be glad to warm it up for you," he raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

Buffy went into the kitchen determined that she would have everything put away before she'd get to bed. She opened up one of the cupboards to find all kinds of liquor bottles. "Damn." She pulled around reading their labels. "Rum, tequila, whiskey, bourbon, vodka. Well, I can tell what all you guys did up here now."

"Oh no, see those are kept there strickly for medical purposes. It can get so cold here you know. Sometimes.. you just needs some liquid warmth to heat us up in a hurry."

"That doesn't really work, Angelus." she started but stopped when she saw that damn grin of his.

She put the bottles back and closed its door turning to the next one. This one being full of x-rated magazines, a lot of anime one and other things she hadn't heard of before.

"God what is Wes, twelve?"

Angel laughed and saw what she had her eyes on. "Sometimes the liquors not enough."

"Well we can use them if we run out of wood," she grinned.

"Now how in the world can you even dare to speak of burning a man's porn collection? That's blasphemy!"

She laughed. "Okay how about we just store them you know... away... like in the loft. At least while I'm here."

"Deal," he said and grabbed the stack and headed to the ladder.

Angel climbed in easily and before long she heard moving then a creak. Turning she saw him lowering a queen sized mattress to the floor. She ran over to help but he just waved her away. He leaned the mattress against the wall while he got back down.

"I guess all that climbing around as a kid helped you out," she said as he pushed the couches even farther apart and away from their fire and he laid the mattress to the floor.

Buffy helped him make up the bed, watching him pull quilt after quilt

Next, they finished up the kitchen and he went out to fill the wood box while she made a quick dinner, which they ate by the fire and a single light bulb that burned over the sink.

By the time they ate then washed up she was tired and yawning.

"Mountain air. Makes you tire more easily," Angel said and hugged her to him for a moment. "Go on and get ready for bed. Leave me some hot water though."

And she was fast asleep before he got out of the bathroom after her. She was snuggled under the piles of blankets, her face toward the fire.

Angel curled up against her from behind, drawing her back against his chest and kissing her shoulder before watching the flames.

His thoughts became more dark as he stared at her and it, wondering if this was the right thing to do, if that she'd been safer to go back home instead, or if she had gone to the cops that maybe she'd have her old life back by now.

But his other half argued with him, knowing she'd had been accused of something, taken back to Chicago and then turned back over to Ethan, that she would just disappear and it'd never be known she wasn't who died in the fire at her place, that it wasn't her who was buried next to her beloved mother, that she wasn't in the place under the headstone wearing her name.

She'd be another Jane Doe, turning into a cold case with no leads.

So no. 'I'm keeping her alive.' he thought. 'But if you were to admit to her how you truly felt... even if you admit it to yourself... would you be able to put her though the danger to come ahead?'

He hushed the voice in his head and forced his eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly, the cabin became like some fairytale place just for her and her Angel. She loved it more with every passing day. And night.

She would often find him staring at her with one strange expression on his face when she'd look up from readin his dad's journals. But whenever she would ask him about it he would either make a joke or tell her it was nothing.

He loved playing out in the snow. And dragging her with him. They would make snow angels and snowmen just off of the porch. They'd have snowball fights and they went for walks around the beautiful woods surrounding their cabin.

She'd help him chop wood more so enjoying that time to watch him with the axe, the way his muscles would flex.

And they made love whenever and wherever they could. On the couches, on the table, on the bed, on the floor, only in the shower once because they learned to regret it once the hot water ran out and they were left with the cold.

She felt so free here. She could smile and laugh. She could play around and not feel so guilty about life, about the life she had out there still waiting for her. But everytime that came to mind she'd only brush it back, not wanting to waste or regret this time and just love everything.

"Hey, listen to this," Angel said, making her come out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

Angel looked at her amused. "Dad's journals. 'mad man hunting us down.' 'cabin in the woods.' You remember any of that?"

"Smart ass," she hissed. "I was lost in my thoughts okay? So what did you find?"

"I'm starting to think I wanna know about your thoughts more..." Angel turned the book over.

"Don't think so."

"Please?"

"Nope, so now you either tell me or I'll just go back to my own journal here."

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm beat." He turned the book back over. "We found a series of caves under a light covering of floor, it was a tight squeeze but we made it. The cavern we entered was huge and it was full of holes, some looked manmade as if taken out purposely to trap someone who dared entering. We had to be so careful as we made out way around the edges, not wanting to fall to our deaths in one of those very holes. On the far side of the cavern there was another opening in the walls of rock. She went in before I could stop her."

"Your mother was quite a daring explorer."

"I wasn't through."

"Sorry," she smirked.

Angel leaned forward, his hand coming to grab the back of her head and then drew her in closer. The short kiss he planned on turned into another. Then another. Until finally she had to draw back.

"Now now. Don't start something I won't let you finish until you read that," she warned.

He growled. "Fine. Just don't you forget where I left off." Angel picked up his book again and ran his finger to find his place. "I heard her moving deeper into the opening. When I got to her, she was standing as if she were stone herself. her eyes were wide and they were fixed on something in the darkness. She began to speak.. but not in any language I knew or had even heard of." Angel flipped the page. "Then.. she screamed. It was so loud I thought she'd bring the cave down on us, so I grabbed her and started to shake her. Finally, she looked at me. And she said four words before she fainted. 'Don't touch the stone.'"

"Stone?" Buffy asked and stared at him. "They ever mention any kind of stone before?"

"None of it sticks out. They were always talking about this and that sure but we were kids, we listened like a kid would, giving yeah's and that's great then put your headphones back on."

"Is there more?" she went tor each at it only to have her hand lightly smacked. "Hey!"

"If you wanna look at it too then you have to come over here." He leaned back and patted his inviting knee.

"Uh huh. Like if I came over there you'd want to be looking at those journals," she said though pushed her chair and got out.

"I promise to behave."

She smiled and sat on his legs and felt his arms wrap around her pulling her back to him.

"You read, I'll think about every word."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she felt his hands come under her sweater. "Gonna tell me your hands are cold and you're trying to fight off frostbite?"

"Looks like I can't hide a thing from you huh?" he laughed. "Read to me, Doc. Maybe something in there dad said will get my to behave for you huh."

"I doubt anything anyone could say would do that," she snorted and picked up a journal.

"Not when I'm with you." he said, his lips going over the skin of her neck.

"I can't read when you do that Angel," she hissed and moved forward on his lap.

She sat the book down on the table and scanned over the words to find where he had left off, only to find her self jumping as he unhooked her bra. "Angel!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Fine. Don't behave. Don't take this seriously. I can ignore you." she turned around, hiding from that gleam in his eyes as he heard those words.

"Now that sounds like a challenge," Angel said as he drew her sweater up over her head.

"It wasn't," she said giggling.

"And me? I can't pass up a challenge."

"It wasn't a challenge."

"Sounded like one." Angel wrapped his arms around her waist, heard her shriek as he lifted her and carried her over to their bed and he groaned as he had her back to his chest, her ass pressed against his cock.

"Jesus Angel!" Buffy scolded, thinking he had hurt his ribs. "You know your ribs can't handle all the stress you go around putting on them," she said then rolled off of him.

And he noticed the sway in her breasts that were unhooked. And he moaned again with great longing to get his hands back on them.. she wasn't helping one bit. Instead, Buffy was unbuttoning his shirt and pushing his top up to press her fingers against his healing ribs.

"Does this hurt? Are you in pain?"

"Oh, terrible pain, Doc," he muttered. He grabbed her hand in his and pushed it down to the buldge in his pants. "It hurts. Fix me?"

"You ass!" she laughed and shook her head at him. "I thought you were hurt!"

He pulled her down to him. "I am. My cock hurts, it's in need to be inside of you," he whispered before finding her lips.

Buffy moaned under his lips, the sound muffled with his.

She felt him roll under her until she was laying on her back underneath him. His hands pulled at her shirt and he sat her up just long enough to get it which was entangled with her bra up over her head.

"You are incredible," he said with his eyes roaming over. Along with his hand.

She arched into his hand, her need for him to be touching her growing by the second as her nipples grew hard she reached down to take off his shirt, pulling it up over his broad shoulders.

Her breasts were flattened against his chest, her nipples poking against him, his mouth devouring hers.

He yanked at the snap of her jeans and pulled them and the thin thermal pants she had on with them off so she was in nothing but a small pink thong before him.

Buffy let him move her about, his hands grasping her, his mouth finding hers. It just fueled her desire. She loved him like this, wild and out of control with need. For her.

He knelt down between her legs staring at her, his eyes hard and stormed as he looked upon her. His groan made her feel beautiful and wanted. His hands reached for her. dragging her up to his body and his jeans felt rough against her skin, the zipper was cold against her sex as he pressed her into his. His hands were on her ass holding her there.

"Take my pants off," he said against her mouth.

She reached between them, her hands shaking as she fumbled with his fly, but then slowly opened for her and she could reach her hand in, finding his hard and ready as she slid her fingers along him.

"Jesus," he hissed and buried his face in her neck.

"Take these off."

"I can't," he moaned. "You'd have to take your hand away then."

"Please?" she whispered and he lowered her back to the mattress, taking her hand out with a loud sigh.

He turned and quickly got out of the rest of his clothing finding Buffy on her knees when she turned back around and he rose his eyebrow in question at her.

"Lie down."

He smiled. A strained one. But did as told.

She came up next to him, her body barely touching him, driving him insane. Her hands went to his arms and trailed down them to his hands. Then she took them in her own and lifted them above his head.

"Keep those there."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Okay but..." he was cut off by her hot mouth crushing into him, shutting him up.

When his hands went to her face she stopped and laughed at the look in his eyes. "No, no, Mister Angelus. What did I tell you about keeping those up there?"

He groaned and crossed his arms under his head. "Better?"

"Yes." She laughed and kissed him again.

She kissed him slowly, changing positions, deepening their kissing. When she broke the kiss she started pulling away from him and his head came up off of his crossed arms to follow her but she moved down his body. Slowly. Her breasts sliding against him, her lips nipping at his skin as she moved, her nails scratching him.

And he groaned out a throaty growl, his arms begging to reach out and grab her, to drag her under him and shove into her, ending the torture that had been enforced on him.

"Buffy if you are trying to.. mmm... Jesus... drive me crazy... I can say you are doing it might well."

She smiled and looked up at him. Then went back to trailing his body. And he watched her. Felt her. Felt her mouth getting closer and closer to where he most needed her.

He'd never brought it up or asked her to use her mouth on him... but he had wanted it... and wondered now if that was her intent.

Buffy's fingers moved through the hair surrounding his cock and slipped past. He groaned and jerked as she gently squeezed him.

He looked down, their eyes meeting, at the moment her mouth just inches away from his swollen and angry tip.

As he watched, she stuck out her tongue, slid it along the the back of his cock to the base, then moved it back up slowly before lapping up across the top.

Then she looked up, her uncertainty showing for the first time since this started. "I... I've never um... done... thi..this before... will you um tell em if I do something wrong?" she asked shyly.

"Just don't bite me," he said, trying to control any burning thrusts.

"I'll try not to," she said then winked before snapping her teeth about an inch away from him.

"Okay... not making a good impression up here," he said and she laughed.

"Let's see how we do with a second time." Then she slipped her mouth over him.

Angel had to fight with himself to keep from reaching down and taking her head into his hands then fucking her mouth until he came in the back of her throat. And just the very thought had him straining to keep his arms right where they were, but feeling himself weaken by the second. His breathing quickened, his hips moving with her, and she opened wide, letting him hit the back of her throat.

Buffy was weary on the whole thing... this not being anything like she had expected... not as other girls she'd heard talking about this.

She squeezed her thighs together realizing how wet she was. With a moan, she slid her fingers down under her thong finding herself, thrusting two fingers inside. Another moan escaped and she heard Angel curse.

"Buffy... I am going to come," he hissed out, not wanting to make her take him if she didn't want to.

But instead of pulling away, she moaned again. Her tongue started swirling around him. His hands came down to her head at last, pushing her golden hair out of her face, wanting to watch her.

Angel grunted and threw his head into the pillows behind him, pleasure spreading through him. And she took all of it.

When he regained some control, he tried to pull her up to him but she wouldn't let him. She fell to her back and spread her thighs. He smiled and soon his mouth was on hers then falling down to her breasts, suckling upon them. He moved her hand aside from inside the pink material and took control. He put his own two fingers in and began thrusting them into her wetness and his thumb circling around her clit.

"Oh god, oh god." she said digging into his back and arching into him.

He continued to thrust two then three fingers inside and moved down so he could use his most talented mouth on her. And tasting her had him hard as a rock in only a matter of moments.

Buffy's thighs came up around his ears and he felt her clamping down on his fingers, the spams running like some wild fire. She cried out his name and her body shook and convulsed until she finally fell back.

She continued to lay and moan as he took his fingers out and barely moved when he came above her.

She opened her eyes when she felt him pressing hard against the opening of her. "Angel?"

"Yeah?" he grunted as he pushed inside.

"God.. .mm... wh..what are y...you.. doing?"

"Damn Buff, after all this time, you still dont know? I really must be doing something wrong."

"I know what... just... why?" she asked then gasped as he moved, leaving her, making her feel empty, before pushing back deep inside.

"Because I can?"

"Okay," she breathed.

OoOoO

Angel made love to her slowly, taking his time, the urgency gone for right now, so he acted as though they had all the time in the world.

He never hurried, not even when she tried pushing him to it.

They fell asleep still tangled together and woke up as the fire was starting to go out.

Angel groaned and started to get up and find his clothing to pull on. He built up the fire as Buffy stared at him, admiring his long back and the way his pants were rather tight over his fantastic ass.

He suddenly turned and caught her, her blush flooding her cheeks but he just smiled and started to pull on his shirt and shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"The wood box needs to eat and I think we do as well. I'll be back in a minute," he said and hurried to the door of their cabin, letting in cold air as he opened it.

Buffy waited until the door was closed and found her thermal shirt. She untangled it from the bra and her other shirt, dropping the other two to the ground and pulled it on. She went to where she kept some of her clothes and found a new pair of panties to slip on as well.

Angel loved to rip them off of her she had found out. And now her supply was getting pretty low.

She got her jeans and some socks on, getting ready to fix them something to eat before going back to bed.

OoOoO

Angel came in, snow covering his hair and shoulders. "I think we have another storm heading through. I'm gonna fill up the box and go around the shed, make sure the generator has enough to last us through the night." He walked up to her. "I enjoyed this day you know," he whispered into her ear then hugged her to him, letting snow fall onto her or melt against her.

"Hey! That's cold. Get off!" she squealed and then he starting shaking his head around, flinging snow all over the place, making her duck away and laugh. "You ass! Sandwiches alright with you for dinner?"

"Do I get you for dessert?" he kissed her.

"Oh yeah, with whipped cream and sauce... if you're good that is."

"Well then fuck dinner, I want dessert only." He pulled her back to him and pretending like he was going to throw her over his shoulder and take her to where she had just got up from. She struggled against him laughing and fake pounding him and he laughed and put her down.

"You! Go play man with the generator would ya? And bring us the wood. I will have dinner ready when you get back." she said then shooed him out and watched as he left, and soon heard the shed doors banging open.

OoOoO

Angel lit the lantern he kept out in there. He stared at the snow swirling around in its glow.

He figured there had to be about two inches already that was fresh and it really didn't seem to be letting up any or looking like it was gonna and he smiled thinking how it wouldn't be so bad if they did get snowed up here. And for a very long time.

They probably had enough food to even make it to the spring. Most had been left in the suv. And water sure wasn't a problem.

The only problem was not having enough gas for the generator.

'But we could work around that. We could play in the snow, take our walks, go through dad's books, talk, get to know one another... It could work.'

OoOoO

Buffy saw the light go out then his flashlight being turned on as he closed the doors to the shed then he bent forward into the oncoming wind as he walked around the cabin to the wood pile.

She hurried to make them their food and heated some water for coffee. While waiting, she went to the table, picking up one of the journals they'd left there when he had decided to go off and distract her.

It was still open to where they had left off. She sat down and took up where he left off.

When Angel opened the door a few moments later, his arms were full of wood, she jumped up, and almost knocked it all out of his hands when she grabbed it.

"I found it!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Whoa there, sweetheart," Angel said, grabbing a few pieces of wood wanting to fall from his arms. "What did you find?"

"The stone... the reason Ethan's after us! It's in the passage we left off at!" She grabbed a few pieces of wood from his arms and hurried with him to put them all away. "Just come on!"

Angel stared at her for a moment, his feelings throwing him back and forth.

He knew that if she had found it then there would be no more reason to stay here at the cabin any longer... well unless it turned out to be one hell of a  
snow storm out there and all. But the thought of feeling safe again was appealing none the less. So he sighed and dumped what little was left of the wood.

"I have to go get another load. Save that thought, alright?" he quickly said then almost ran out the door, leaving a stunned Buffy in his wake.

OoOoO

He felt so lost as he went back into the freezing air, almost knocking him senseless.

He didn't want to lose Buffy and that was what everything came down to.

He didn't want to send her back home to Sunnydale with a 'Maybe we'll see each other again'. He didn't want her ever away from his side, his arms, ever again. And the thought of them being separated sent a panic through him, like none other he had ever come to know.

'What right do I have to fucking ask her to stay in my life though?' he wondered.

"Fuck," he muttered out loud and prayed for a blizzard as he turned back.

OoOoO

"God, look how hard it's coming down out there," Buffy said, brushing snow from his shoulders. And sure doesn't look like it's wanting to stop anytime in our near future." He turned and looked at her showing the storm of emotions inside. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said, brushing away any of her concern as he looked away. He brushed her hands away also when he walked to take off his coat and boots by the door. "So um, what did you find?"

"Oh yeah!" her eyes sparkled. "It was right after what you read... right before you decided us in bed was far more important." she stirred the soup as she went back to it and he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know we could take that over to the bed with us... get warmed up..." he whispered in her ear and running his hands up her shirt.

"Why do you want to distract me from the journals?" she asked.

He sighed and looked down. Anywhere but her. "Damnit. Okay, I just enjoy having you here. With me. And I don't want to see it end alright?" he growled.

"Well gosh! You don't have to get all mad it," she chuckled.

This made him flush as he realized how much of an ass he was being. But still had no clue as to what to do. "I'm sorry. I know we can't stay here forever, Buffy... it's just... would a few more days be such a bad thing?"

"No. A few more days would be wonderful." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But only if we can do that thing where you're not allowed to touch me again," she murmured against his lips.

Angel growled and pulled her up against him and kissed her. "Too bad we didn't bring those shackles with us," he smirked. "I kind of like the idea of you in nothing but chains... mine.. to do whatever i please with."

She chuckled until he surprised her by picking her up. "Hey!"

"What?" he asked going towards the bed.

"What about dinner? The soup! Any of that sound familiar?"

He turned, not letting her down, walked back over and flicked it off then started back. "Happy?"

She half sighed, half laughed at him.

OoOoO

Angel stumbled her and him back to the mattress. "You have far too many clothes on," he growled his complaint, his fingers going to her jeans, Buffy's going to the buttons of his shirt, pulling them open. She could feel Angel tugging her jeans and lifting her legs and helped him get them off, along with her panties. Next his hand was going between her legs and slipping into her, his fingers rubbing her clit which caused her to arch and push against him.

Buffy moaned as he continued to control her body with touches and kisses and turning her over to run his hands down her back and her ass, his thumb running between her globes as he bent to lick and bite at her neck.

He felt the need to posses her, to let her know how he felt.

He growled out her name while chewing on her ear, then finding her neck once again. Then he gripped at her hips and pulled them up and got a view of how much she was in need for him.

"Angel? what are you..." she started as he pushed a finger inside of her, stroking her gently, then added another. With his other hand he undid his jeans and started stroking himself in rhythm of his fingers pressing into her.

She looked over her shoulder at her and wet her lips and heard him groan out as he saw her.

"You need to fuck me. Now," she said.

"Do you want my cock, baby?" he asked wanting to hear her say it.

"Ye...yes" she moaned.

"Tell me," he said, slipping his hand from inside her and rising up to her knees and let her feel the head of cock pressed against her. "Tell me you want my cock inside of you."

"I.. I want you..your cock in me, Angel. Please.." she begged.

Angel slid inside of her smoothly, feeling her fit him perfectly. His hands went to her hips, holding her still as he set into a slow rhythm and refused to let her hurry him into anything. He could feel Buffy shivering but still wasn't ready to give her more.

Buffy's hair was mussed, her green eyes sparlking under their heavy lids, her lips parted and full. And he had never seen anything more perfect.

It felt as though his heart had surrendered there in the moment and he gave up any thoughts of ever letting her go.

"Buffy," he groaned as he continued moving against her.

She reached between her legs, feeling his cock and the flesh he'd stretched out to push inside. She was hot and wet, her clit like a tiny pebble, and she was surprised when she felt him pull out of her and he rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him.

And she moved over him, rode him with all her might. Her fingers roaming over him, awed by every inch. And his were never still, always touching or stroking her.

He dragged her down to kiss her, all the emotion and passion he felt put into it, and she came apart while he kissed her, her orgasm shattering her. She was unable to see or breath or think as she came moaning his name.

When it was done and they both had their vision and heavy pants back she collapsed down on his, shaking and weak, tears falling down her eyes.

"Buffy?" Angel breathed, feeling afraid he'd hurt her. "Baby, you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N..no."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"I... I don't know. I guess it's just... I've never... felt this way before," she snuggled close to him as he stroked her tears away. "I never knew it could be like this."

"I know," he breathed into her hair. "But that's 'cause you hadn't been to bed with me baby," he said and they chuckled. "I still can't believe it. Someone as beautiful and bright and wonderful as you... and you were a virgin for all those years. Guys in Sunnydale must need glasses to have let you get away."

"Their loss is your gain. You feel better now?"

"No," he kissed her. "Some little vixen of mine keeps taking me to bed and won't feed me. I'm starving!" he rolled over quickly he rolled over and grabbed her wrists and used his body to keep her held down. "Maybe I'll just have to snack on you instead."

"Liam Angelus! You let me go right this instant."

"God Buffy, now you sound like my mother. How can I sleep with a woman who sounds like my mother?" he sighed, chuckled, then sat up to pull her with him.

He got to his feet and laughed as Buffy stood also, her legs shaking and he had to help her dress before pulling on his own clothes.

Then he went to the stove and turned the soup back on.

"Alright now, since I don't have to worry about you running off on me, why don't you tell me what you found?"

OoOoO

Buffy sat down at the table and picked up the journal, she scanned the page to find her place. "Okay remember when you were reading about the stone and how your mom went into some sort of trance and then told your dad not to touch it and everything?"

"Yeah," he said as he reached up to pull a few bowls out then got their soup and sandwiches ready and brought them to the table.

"Yeah, okay, so on the next page... he had a bunch of numbers, like they're coordinates or something.. I think. Telling where the cave is. And he also says some about what they found.. gold. Lots of gold. And some other stones, but the biggest thing he wrote about was a ruby. He said it was about the size of a hand and goes into some more pretty heavy details about it. But then after what she said he didn't want to touch it or take anything out of the cave, thinking it was cursed or something, kind of like king tut's tomb and everything," she said, her voice excited as she spoke and scanned over his words. Treasure hunting was sparkling in her eyes.

"Dad say where the cave was?" he asked as he sat down and he reached for the journal,

"No, just the coordinates but won't those be close enough?"

"Depends on specific he got."

Angel scanned over the page of numbers wishing he had his laptop right about now.

OoOoO

Cordelia saw Wesley as he walked across the street towards her. She sighed knowing they'd probably start in right once he reached her. It seemed jumping down one another's throats was the only thing the two of them could ever do.

She'd swear he'd say the grass was blue just to start something with her.

She had been terrified her whole flight back here, after leaving her abusive husband and his goons. But she was so tired of the lifestyle, the bruises, his fake apologies. She was tired of being hurt, used as a punching bag, afraid to go out. Afraid of everything.

Cordy knew she should have never married him. She should have listened to Skip or Angel. They told her he was no good. That he was nothing but trouble. But she was tired of being the little sister. Always under their thumbs.

She wanted her own life, to have some fun.

And he'd been perfect for that.

He'd take her out and he showed her nothing but kindness and love, even understanding how she wanted to be a virgin until her wedding night.

He never once pushed.

But, of course, all of that went away as soon as he slipped the ring on her finger and Cordelia cringed as she remembered her wedding night, the pain and humiliation.

Her husband of just a couple of hours throwing her to the bed, ripping off her wedding dress, and brutally taking her virginity. He had thrust into her, ignoring all her cries and pleas and tears.

Whenever she objected to the way he treated her, he slapped her. It wasn't too hard, more of just a warning that that was how it was going to be from then on. Then he got up and went to the lobby. And finally came back the next morning smelling like someone else and booze.

He had to clean up his act some since running for the government. He always demanded that she dressed right and acted like a proper wife. She wasn't allowed to have her own feelings, her own wants or needs. She wasn't allowed to be friends with anyone she choose, only who he said were alright.

How she put up with it all for so long... she didn't know.

"Day dreaming?"

Cordelia looked up seeing Wesley staring down at her.

She'd always thought Wesley was attractive, even back when he was such the ponce, now it being like he was two completely different people.

He could be sweet and caring, and the man had an ass any woman would want to take a bite out of. It was just too bad he was an ass to her.

"No, more like nightmares. Have you heard anymore from Angel?" she asked. Like she'd been asking every day since Angel called the first time.

Wesley sighed and look down at her, feeling the same tug of lust he felt anytime she was around, which was why he treated her as if she had the plague. He knew he was too attracted to her.

"No, he was on his way to my cabin to search for anything as to why that Ethan guy kidnapped him." He glanced down as her tongue came out to wet her lips for a second. Instead or replying with some snoody comment he knew and making him almost groan.

He had to clench his fists to keep from reaching out to her.

He knew he couldn't do that... do anything with her.

She was his best friend's sister. And a married woman at that. No matter who her husband was.

"Well you don't have to get so snippy!"

"You ask me the same question every day, Cordelia. I'll tell you when he calls but until that time..." he was cut off as he felt a gun suddenly pressing into his sides.

The man holding it had on a hooded sweatshirt and dark glasses. And he had on a beard that must be fake.

Cordy grabbed Wes' arm and glanced back at the man who came up behind her, his gun pressed into her as well. "Wh..what do you want?" she asked. "Look if my husband paid you to take me..." she shrieked as she pushed against the wall and a hand came over her mouth.

"Hey!" Wes said and started toward her.

Then a shooting pain raced through his head and he fell to his knees, His eyes locking with Cordy's before he was hit one last time.

He fell to the ground. Unconscious.

OoOoO

The snow lasted for three more days, burying them in feets of snow.

During their time, they had laughed and talked, they loved and teased one another, and just enjoyed their time. All with the underlying bits of fear of what would happen when they'd leave.

They had an unspoken agreement, neither speaking of what might come. They knew they were going to go get the stone, use it to get Ethan to leave them alone, like use it as a trade.

They wanted to let him have the stone and then they would go back to their own lives and never bother with them again.

It was highly naive on their part but both secretly praying it would.

But right now none of it was to be spoken of.

They were out in the woods, going out for a hike and wearing the huge snowshoes they'd found in the shed, the snow melting a bit today from the sun and it feeling a little warmer out.

"I look like a duck!" Buffy laughed and fell down. Once again. "A big, clumsy duck!"

Angel laughed as well and made his way over to her and helped her up, rubbing his hand on her ass to brush away some snow still there. "But a cute, clumsy duck. You're just not swinging your leg out far enough to clear room for your other foot. That would be your problem right there."

"No, my problem is that I let you talk me into doing this in the first place," she said then worked it out to take a few steps. "Oh ,look! I did it!" she grinned. Then turned her head when he made no comment and saw a puzzling look on his face.

Angel's head was tilted as if he was listening to something, which she started to hear herself.

It was like bee's buzzing.

And it was getting louder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Someone's here," he said. "I want you to stay here, out of sight. I'll go see what it is... what's going on."

"No!" she shook her head, trying to follow him. "What if it's Ethan?"

"It's a single snow mobile Buff. It's probably just the caretaker or something coming to check up on the place," he said and gave her a quick hug. "If something happens, you get back to the truck, drive down the hill and call that number I gave you. Wes would take care of you alright?"

"No! It's not alright! It's not at all Angel!" she grabbed him and kissed him. "If anything should happen to you.." she trailed off.

"I love you, Buffy," he whispered then turned away from her and started making his way back the way they'd came.

OoOoO

Buffy was in shock. Stilled. Motionless.

Then she started to wonder if she had even heard him right, that she may have just imagined it.

Those words... whispered in a husky low voice... still tingled through her.

It took a moment before she turned and started making her back as well, trying to concentrate on the correct way to move without falling again. But it was hard to think of anything but him, worried something bad might have happen to him, that maybe one of Ethan's guys had tracked them down.

The thought of him lying somewhere dead in the snow had her moving faster and cursing when she clipped her ankle on a snowshoe then stepped on the other one and finally ended falling face first down into the snow.

She began pushing herself up, brushing off the snow, then started moving again, not looking around the area. And she soon was pushing through the growth of underbrush while heading toward the cabin.

Buffy's foot got caught on a root, making her fall. Yet again.

She punched the snow covered ground before trying to get up again, cursing the softer snow she was now on that kept sucking her back down, never giving her a firm grip.

Then a shadow loomed over her and she looked up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Here," the strange man said and held his hand out. "It took me forever to learn how to talk in those damn things."

Buffy took his hand cautiously and he helped her out of the snow. She brushed it off of her then their eyes met. "Thanks," she said unsteady. "Who are you?" she said then her eyes started looking around for any signs of Angel but couldn't see him anywhere, making her panic rise.

And he was just about to answer her question when then finally she saw Angel coming out of the cabin.

He bent to pick up the snow shoes he'd dropped there before going inside. Next he lifted his head, seeing her.

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a friend of Angel's... as he's just now going to tell you himself," he said, laughing as he watched Angel coming trotting to them.

Buffy felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Wes here came to help us, baby. Cordy's been taken."

"Ethan?" she asked though knew the answer. 'Of course it was. He wasn't able to get to us so he went after someone else.' "How did he know where she would be? Didn't you say she ran away from her husband? And only recently? How could he have known?"

"It's been on the news. 'The senator's wife had left him and returned home to her family,'" Wes answered. "You can't ever get away from the news."

And Buffy shivered, fearing for the girl now in the hands of the monster she'd come to know so well.

Angel mistook the shiver of her fear for a shiver from the cold and rubbed a hand down her arm. "Let's get you back inside. It's late to started heading out tonight. I wanna look at the note they left anyway and we need to pack," he said and looked at his friend.

Part of him so badly wanted to blame Wes for what had happened to his sister... but he knew Wes... almost as much as he knew himself. And he knew it would have taken quite the ambush before Wes would ever let something happen to his sister.

"I guess you will be staying here huh?"

"Well yes, you are stuck with me for the night," and he then laughed at the dissapointed look in his friend's eyes. "I understand your thoughts there Angel, but there's not much that I can do to help you there."

"We could put him in the shed," Buffy offered making them laugh as she added "He could have that nice collection of his for company," which made Wes blush.

"Found those did we?" he ran a hand over his stubled chin and through his hair. "Well... I am a guy, am I not?"

"Yeah yeah. Boys will be boys."

"You know, I kind of like her, Angel. She's spunky... which she would sure need to have to handle you."

Angel threw a fistfull of snow in Wes' direction. "Just so you know, she's mine. So keep your damn hands to yourself," he said and then smiled as Buffy blushed.

OoOoO

The three of them made it to the cabin and Angel started working on the fire so that they could all warm up. Wes helped Buffy with dinner before they all sat down.

Wes noting he'd never in his life seen Angel act like this around a woman. Not even his ex-wife. Of course that he could understand... it was Darla after all.

They talked, laughed, looked over the left ransom note, went over the journals and the such.

"We have got to get a computer or a map and find where the numbers take us," he said, tracing over the words and numbers.

"I can't let you go with us... um or well me. I'm sending Buffy back home with you, Wes. She needs protection until this is over. One way or the other."

Buffy rose from her chair and went over to the sink to drop the dishes they'd used into it, her hands griping them at his words. 'He's sending me away... after all we've been through.'

"You can't do this on your own Angel," she said quietly.

"Yes I can. I have to."

Angel rose too and noticed her shoulders stiffen as he moved behind her but he reached his hands down to them anyway. "Do you know I would feel if something happened to you?"

"Yeah. I do. The same way that I would feel if something would happen to you!" she growled and turned to face him. fire in her eyes. "So you quit being stubborn! I am not a little girl in need of someone to protect me. Besides how do you know I'd even be safe with him?"

"Buffy... Ethan has no use for you anymore. You'd be safe with Wes until I get the stone and bring it to him. And get my sister back." He ran his hands down her arm then took her hands in his. "Please do this for me, Buff?"

"I won't," Wes said and stood up then walked to the fireplace. "I will not let you run off onto this suicide mission, Liam. I know your background, I know what you're capable of doing, and I certainly don't think you have a chance in hell of accomplishing what you got cooking in your head alone," then he walked to the door. "Stay here, there's something that I want you to see."

"Yeah, like we've got somewhere else to go," Buffy said under her breath, making Angel chuckle.

Next Angel leaned down to find her mouth with his even though she tried to duck away. And he kissed her harder when he felt her resistant. But after a small moment felt triumph as she finally moaned and returned the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. "Please Buffy, Please? I can't put you in harm's way."

"And I can't just sit back and let you do this. I have my own plans, Angel, my own ideas. I don't let other people decided what I do and you should know how capable I am of doing such things."

"Yeah, you know, I still have nightmares about one of those times. Like that damn gate you went and rammed."

"Got us out of there, didn't it?"

"Yeah and took ten years off of my life while doing so."

"You're about to make it fifteen!"

"Whoa, there. Ding, ding. Back to your corners," Wes said coming back into the cabin. He was holding a thick folder in his hands. "Like I said... something you need to see."

OoOoO

"I got a chance to look through the data base at work. I called in a few favors and complied some information for you on this Ethan character of yours," he said sitting down.

Angel reached for the folder. "And why didn't you tell me this when you got here?"

"I was happy to see you I guess. I was thinking your ugly mug had been dead for weeks and weeks now. Do you have any idea on how hard I'd been looking for you? You've been my friend for quite awhile now, Angel and I thought you were dead. They were just getting ready to say your case was a cold case since I hadn't been able to find anything... then there you called, just out of the blue like that."

"I kind of had no choice in the matter, Wesley. Ethan there didn't believe in giving me my one phone call," he said then opened the file, seeing the photo's of him staring back at him. "He sure is one smug son of a bitch," he commented at the smile.

"Yeah. Ethan Rayne, AKA Ethan Watcher, AKA Ethan A Million Others. He's got more aliases then most crooks."

"Yeah, and looks like a clean rap sheet."

"Well, he's never been caught for anything he's done." Wes ran a finger down the page. "They've had ideas, hunches, but nothing solid."

Buffy looked at both the men then narrowed her eyes. "How did you get this information?"

"I'll assume that Liam here hadn't told you what I do?"

"No, he hasn't, but here let me guess.. you're a cop?"

"Um well kind of, little more than that, I work for the FBI."

"Special Agent Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," Angel said smirking. "Senior Agent. Gives him a big head."

"Anyone ever tell you that the two of your act like kids around each other?" she said then reached the folder out of his hand so she could get a better look at it too. "Jesus! Suspected arm dealings, drug trafficking, suspected murder... ten counts? All of this and they haven't hit him with any of it?" she asked realizing now why it was so easy to just make her go poof.

"Almost had him... once. Had a witness ready to flip on him but then that witness... well... disappeared from out of the FBI safe house.. without any of the agents that'd been sent to protect him knowing it. One minute... there, the next... he was just... gone. And they never found a body. I highly doubt that they ever will," he said then rubbed his face and the back of his head where he'd been hit.

"You alright?" Buffy asked, noticing.

"Huh? Oh, Ethan's guys bashed me upside the head when they got Cordelia. It's just a bump though."

"You hadn't had it looked at had you?" she asked rising to her feet. Buffy went over to him after letting Angel have back the files and started parting his hair and gently going over the large bump on his head. "You have any double vision things? Headaches?"

"A major thumping headache... worst of all time I am sure."

"We have some pain killers, here, I'll get you some."

"Thanks?"

Angel laughed at his friends expression. "Don't worry, she does this. A lot."

OoOoO

They decided that they'd pack up and get an early start in the morning.

Wes put the snowmobile in the shed and then they got most of their things ready.

Thankfully, It didn't take long to get everything done.

Wes grabbed some spare blankets and then turned one of the couches away from the mattress on the ground. He took his boots off then his jacket and climbed in. otherwise dressed. "Oh well, don't mind me," he said amused.

Buffy looked at Angel then to the top of Wes' head then back to Angel.

"I can sleep on the other couch if you want me to," Angel whispered in her ear as he came up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach.

"Is that what you want to do?" she questioned.

"Hell no that's not what I want. But I don't want you to be... to feel... uncomfortable. And so... if that means to not have you by my side tonight..." he shrugged.

Buffy smiled. "Let's go to bed." And she pulled him down to the mattress with her.

Neither of them undressed, instead Angel just scooted his body behind hers curling around her then dropped his arm around her waist.

OoOoO

Buffy woke up to hands roaming over her body. They stroked her stomach before one slipped lower and unbuttoned her jeans.

She could barely hold in the moan that wanted to burst from between her lips as the hand slid inside finding the flesh of her thighs. And with ease, parted them and pushed into her wet slit.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Mmm, you still can't tell?" Angel softly said back.

'God, that hand is so skilled,' she thought as his hand kept on doing as it pleased. Even with all her layers of clothing on making her body want him with great need. "Wesley..." she warned out.

"My name's not Wesley, babe. Try that one again," he chuckled.

"You! Oohh! You know what I mean, Angel," she said, her hips moving now against her will. "He's right over there!"

"I know where he is." He shifted her so she was laying on her back now looking at him. "Did you want me to invite him over?" he smirked.

Buffy was going to say something about 'Huh? No? Huh?'... then she saw that devilish twinkle in his eyes. 'Two can play at this game, Angelus.' "Well..." she said thoughtfully."He is quite handsome..."

Buffy moaned as he tore his hand from inside her pants then grabbed her shoulders, leaning his face down into hers. His eyes were hot, steamed, stormy brown and black, and his tone said it all. "I don't share. Ever. You, Buffy... you are mine. And that's final."

And Buffy loved every ounce of his possesiveness. And loved it even more so as the heat of his mouth came crashing down on hers.

He kissed her. Hard. As if trying to prove his point even more so. That she was his. She belonged to only him.

His tongue demanded entrance, his hands moved to her waist, and he was no longer playing any games. He yanked what was left of her clothing right off of her.

Buffy moaned again as he settled between her legs. She could feel the hard bulge in his jeans against her skin. Then next his hand ripping the buttons and then moving until he was free.

He rubbed himself against her wetness, coating the tip of himself before pushing inside, barely giving her a chance to get used to his invasion before he started fucking her.

Angel used long and hard strokes causing her body to shake every time. His hand moved over her, finding every spot he'd grown to know as sensitive since their time in the cabin. His lips found hers, quieting all her moans and cries and whimpers. "Tell me you're mine, Buffy," he ordered in a rough whisper. "Tell me."

"I... I'm... Oh, God, Angel.. I'm yours," she managed to whisper out.

He groaned, his body jerking. "Tell me you love me," he whispered.

His hands were gently on her body, his eyes in need, his cock slowed but the intensity of his thrusts never stopped.

"I... I... I do," she finally admitted, to herself as well as him... and a tear slowly slid down her face. "I do love you, Angel."

And he caught the tear with the tips of his fingers and brought the taste up to his lips before kissing her.

Angel rolled, pulling the covers over them and she straddled him. He held her against his chest, his hips still moving, lifting and thrusting up into her. She ground against him, doing her best to stay quiet, wishing that Wes was miles away right now.

She put her mouth close to his ear and whispered words of love of need, how wonderful he felt, how hard and how deep he was, and to never stop. She tortured him with erotic thoughts making him mindless in lust.

"I'm gonna come," she hissed. Her teeth clenched, her back arching.

A scream of ecstasy wanted to burst from her so bad. She clamped her teeth down into his neck, biting hard enough sure to bruise. He growled and the noise was so loud echoing through the cabin.

She felt his body jerk, his cock spewing his seed inside of her, and his arms wrapping around her tightly.

Bright lights played behind her lids at the moment, heat in waves crashing, tingles of pleasure everywhere. She shivered and sighed then slowly moved over him, not wanting to let the moment end.

She continued rubbing against him and felt him jerk inside.

"Remind me to make you jealous more often," she whispered.

"Remind me to check your teeth in the morning for a set of fangs."

She sat up and checked out his neck, seeing the nice bruise she left. "Aww," she said and leaned down kissing the bruised skin. "Didn't hurt you now did I, big man?"

He growled against her neck, his teeth now nipping at her skin almost making her yelp. She slapped a hand over her mouth and he smiled before growing serious. "Did you mean it, Buffy?"

"Did I mean what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," his eyes narrowed. "You love me?"

Buffy stared down seeing the hope and fear mixed in his eyes. He looked to be almost afraid of what she would say as an answer. "Yes. I meant it. I do love you," she whispered.

"Good," the British voice came out from the darkness. Wes rolled over on the couch again, slamming his head down on the pillow, trying to ignore the erection he'd got from listening to the moans and whispers and everything else that had been coming from the two of them. "Now that that is out of the way do you think we could possibly all go back to sleep?"


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, it was next to impossible for Buffy to meet Wesley's eyes without her face flaming up. Angel just laughed about it. He'd kiss her then slap his friend on the back with a dumb-founded smile.

With all the worries he had about today, about a million other things, nothing could ruin today.

Buffy loved him.

It seemed as though he had waited so very long to feel like this. Even with Darla he hadn't had these kind of emotions. The ones Buffy put into him with just one glance, one smile, one small sound of her voice or warmth of her presence.

Angel smiled and whistled as he carried out the last of the supplies from the cabin and put them into the suv.

The air was cold but the sky was clear. And the sun shining bright down on them. He could hear the birds, as well as Wes and Buffy's voices through the open door. They were fixing it up, getting the fire put out. All getting ready to close the place up.

Buffy was at the door now, looking for him. "You ready to go?" she called as she came towards him.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'd much rather kick Wes there back out on his snow mobile and get that cute ass of yours back into the cabin. All mine. I think I would very satisfied after I make love to you for... umm, let's say fifty years. Give or take," he said then smiled and bent his head finding her lips with his own.

Buffy let all the love she felt for this man flood into the kiss. She heard him hiss in approval as her mouth opened and her tounge went spearing into his hot mouth, changing their gentle exchanged into heat and longing. Her hand went to his cheek then on sliding to his hair and back of his neck. His hands came up, roaming her back then down, resting on the globes of her ass and squeezing gentle.

"You two seriously need to get a room," Wes said coming up to them, rolling his eyes. "I have never seen so much sexual tension since... well, actually... I don't think I've ever seen it."

"Well, if you wanna go get lost for a few days, we might be able to keep our hands.. . Hell, who do I think I kidding? I don't think I'd ever be able to keep my hands off of her," he said and brushed her another kiss, laughing at the blush also that flooded her cheeks.

"Alright, well if you two are done embarrassing me... think we could get out of here and get started?"

OoOoO

They got some breakfast, deciding over it on a short-termed plan, both overriding any thoughts Angel had on just dumping them some where to go search for this stone by his lonesome.

They decided they'd south, but the thought made her very nervous but Wes had left his car there. He'd borrowed the snow mobile from his caretaker and then drove it up to the mountains so his rental was still at the caretakers home and he wanted to return it. But they did figure it would also be a nice place to check out the coordinated that they'd found in the journal and see where they'd go from that.

Buffy sat in the backseat sitting behind Angel. She could hear him and Wes talking but what they were saying were more like a background noise to her right now. She had other things on her mind.

One especially. One that she just couldn't seem to get rid off.

While Angel went outside of the car, for what she hadn't caught, She asked Wes what the date was... never thinking to ask before. She was told that Thanksgiving had been last week and now it was the first week in December.

Almost two months had passed now since she'd been taken from the parking lot of her hospital.

Buffy's hand slid down her flat stomach, her fingers pressing down with tender care as she wondered if it was true.

Two months. And not once had she had her period during this time.

'Am I pregnant? Am I carrying his baby?' The thought, for the millionth time, passed through her worried head. And so she tried to tell herself it wasn't true, that it wasn't possible, that missing a period could be caused from the stress or a many of other reasons... then her thoughts went to the package of condoms. The package they'd bought before coming out to the cabin. The package that still was unopened. The package she left behind at the cabin.

She stared at the back of Angel's head now, thinking of all the times they'd made love by now and she smiled at the thought.

OoOoO

"So, um, what are we planning to do if those cops are still looking for us?"

"I'm betting that he called them off when he took Cordy. He wants the stone and he knows I'll hand it over to get her back," he looked at her seriously. "It's not too late for you to change your mind and go with Wes."

"It was too late the damn minute you told me you loved me and you know it. I am not leaving you to deal with this on your own." 'And I am not telling you about the baby until this whole friggin' thing is done and over with either Mister,' she thought, knowing that if he knew there was no way he'd let her stay.

"Stubborn ass woman," he grumbled then slid the gear shift into park and turned in his seat. "I want you to be safe, you can't blame me for that Buffy."

"Jesus, didn't you two have this conversation yesterday?" Wes asked. "Oh and wait... yes, you had it over breakfast this morning as well. Oh and after. Give it up Angel, she'd not budging."

"You're not being very helpful here, Wes," he said, turning and undoing his seat belt then opening his car door and getting out. He went to the back of the suv and pulled open the gate. He also grabbed two shovels and then retraced his steps. "So you gonna help me here or just sit and watch me do all the work?"

"I got a choice?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought," Wes grumbled and got back out of the car himself. He sunk into the snow and made his way toward the gate and Angel.

They spoke little whole clearing off enough room to get the gate opened then Angel drove them through. He waited for Wes to get back into the truck before looking at their final obstacle. The main road. Snow packed along the edge like small little mountains and stood between them and their goal. They could see the path Wes had made when he rode over the day before but the suv sure wasn't going to make it through that or over it.

"So um... you two gonna dig or..."

"Yeah, yeah, quit being in such a damn hurry."

"Yeah and what about women's rights? You wouldn't want us to deny you your chance with the shovel now would you?"

"Yes," she replied with a laugh.

OoOoO

They got out and got to work and after a few minutes Buffy too got out the car, happy for the boots and coat Angel had got for her. She walked to the front of the car and leaned while watching them work with her mind going a mile a minute from thoughts of the journal... about getting caught, of Ethan, but most of all... being pregnant.

She hadn't noticed any changes her body should be going through. Well... her breasts were a little bit heavier. And maybe a bit more sensative. But her body was still slender as before. She hadn't had any dizziness or morning sickness.

'It could just be stress,' she told herself again though she knew the real answer. And somehow she knew she had to find a way to get one of those over the counter tester things.. without either or them knowing about it. Then next she'd find time to take it.. again without them around or any way for them to find it.

She sighed and stared over to him. He was working and joking with Wes. And then in no time at all they managed to get their way through. The path was wide enough for them to squeeze on through.

"No way to hide those tracks, even if there was another snow," she said as Angel came up to her, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"That's why we hope we don't need it to use to hide out again huh?" he said then took Wes' shovel and led their way around the suv. Before Buffy could climb in though Angel grabbed her waist. "Buffy, I know that you're worried, but you have to know this... I won't let anything ever happen to you."

Her body flooded with love and warmth of him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. She wondered what he would say... when and well if... she told him that she were pregnant. Figuring that in the next breath he'd be on his knee proposing marriage to her.

'Is that what I want?' she wondered. 'Do I want him to marry me just because he knocked me up?'

"What is it?" Angel asked after a moment seeing the worried look on her face and the frown in her pretty green eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Little things. You know... Ethan, Forrest, Gunn... your sister... you know, just to name a few. Oh and the fact that I can't feel my toes anymore."

Angel opened the car door, helped her in, kissing her once more. "Me and you, can we talk tonight?" he asked. He waited for her to nod before closing the door and getting in himself.

OoOoO

The rest of the trip back into town went much quicker. They went by Wes' directions and turned off of the main road to get to the caretaker's home and dropped him off there, making plans to meet up at the library where they'd do some research into the area, get the coordinates.. figure out where they were pointing to and decide the best way to handle the trip. Then they were going to get Wesley to drop off the rental and find somewhere to crash for the night.

At the library they found maps and scattered them about the long tables then dug into Angel's father's journals and opened them to the right pages.

Buffy read out the numbers while the did something or other with the maps, finally finding the right one he held it up. His finger pointing to a tiny spot on it. "Found it." And they started going into what he knew about it.

Angel rolled up the map he'd been going through and went to the copy machine and got him a copy of the page then he folded it and put it in the same page they needed in the journal.

"Find it?" Wes asked as he came in, getting a dirty look for the librarian. He smiled at him and turned back to Angel. "Where we off to, my friend?" he asked in a lower voice.

"How would you feel about heading to New Mexico Wes?"

OoOoO

Buffy was enjoying the hotel, more so it's bathroom. She laid out in the tub up to her neck in the bubbles, her hair loosely pulled up on top of her head, her eyes closed.

The water felt wonderful, easing every ache and pain she had.

When she had seen the tub, she had been unable to wait. She shooed Angel out and dropped her clothes before even reaching the bathroom door.

It seemed like it had been forever since she'd had a good nice long hot soak. One that would ease her body, soul and mind. Though she knew if she allowed herself to actually think she'd just be more tense and worried then she'd been before she got into the tub regardless.

'New Mexico?' Still so far from her life. 'But everyone in my life thinks I'm dead. I'm no one. I'm dead, homeless, broke... and living off of Angel.'

And the thought got her upset enough to lift up the plug and get up to her feet and next thing she knew the world was spinning. She reached her hand out, needing something to support her. "Whoa!"

"BuffY? You okay?" Angel's voice came through the door having heard some commotion.

She tried to answer him but the dizziness got worse. She was seeing black spots now. She sunk back down into the fading water and didn't even noticing it slashing around, some out of the tub making a puddle on the bathroom floor.

"Buffy?" Angel called again with a knock to the door. He heard the splashing going on and reached for the door handle. He found her there... sitting in the tub, her face white, shadows around her face and eyes. Her eyes which were huge and panicked. He hurried to her and dropped to his knees. "What is it? Are you okay?"

And then suddenly, without any warning, she shoved him aside and made her way to the toilet. She raised the lid and lost all the contents in her stomach, her body shivering afterward.

She felt Angel come up and wrap a towel around her then his arm too helping to support her.

When the waves of sickness eased she pulled back and took the cloth he offered her cleaning herself up then leaned back into his chest.

"You better?" he asked pushing hair from her face.

"Yeah," she said then blushed from the embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Buff. Was it something you ate?"

She sighed. She knew the truth but knew she couldn't dare to tell him. "No, I think I just used too much hot water in the bath. When I stood I got pretty dizzy."

"You still dizzy now?"

"No," she said and finally sat up, but before she could get to her feet he was lifting her and carrying her to the bed.

He went to the closet and pulled out a robe that came with their room and helped her into it then sat down next to her looking her over. "No more baths for you Miss Summers, not if you're gonna pass out and throw up every time."

She laughed and he got out her brush and a few pins for her hair. "You trying out for employee of the month?" she teased as his hands went through her hair.

"It come with a raise?"

"Nope. But you do get all kinds of interesting perks."

"Well, that does sound like a plus," he said then leaned down to kiss her but she put a hand up.

"Not until I brush."

He smiled. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner... but you look so tired."

"I am. someone wouldn't let me get any sleep last night."

"Well... I did tell you that Wes snores."

She snorted. "Yeah. His snoring was what kept me up, not having a thing to do with a big ole jealous honey of a man who couldn't keep his hands out of my pants."

"Oh, like you minded."

"True. Didn't in the least." Buffy sighed and then hurried to cover her mouth from the yawn that surprised her. "Will you bring me something back, please?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything that isn't canned!"

Angel kissed her cheek then went for his jacket and the room key. "Lock the door and don't let anyone in okay? i got the key here and will just let myself in."

"Yes, sir," she smirked then closed her eyes.

OoOoO

Angel listened for Buffy's breathing to deepen before he opened the door to their room.

He turned his head back once to look at her, concern was written all of his face. Seeing her... like he had, all sitting in the tub, pure panic in her eyes... it had scared him.

He made sure that the door was closed securely behind him then he went down the hall to where Wes' room was. He knocked on the door and called out to him.

Wes came to the door with a towel around his waist, his hair darker from the shower. "Where's Buffy?" he asked looking around.

"She wasn't feeling well so she's sleeping. I said we'd bring her something back."

"Damn. I was hoping to get a chance to show her what a real man looks like," he chuckled.

"Put some clothes on and let's go," Angel growled as he stepped into the room.

OoOoOo

Angel stood in front of the television flipping through the channels waiting until he came back out.

"...missing couple wanted for questioning in a series of murders and disappearances that happened at the beginning of last month in the city of Chicago. The couple were last seen heading west in a stolen suv..."

"Shit!" Angel hissed seeing the drawings of he and Buffy with the head of the newscaster who continued talking. "This is going to make this even more difficult."

"Come on, let's go get some dinner."

OoOoO

Buffy woke to some palms stroking over her back and a pair of lips nipping at her neck. She shivered and smiled. "I'll give you two weeks to stop that."

Angel laughed and scooted closer, letting her feel the heat of his naked body. "I missed you tonight, baby," he whispered. "Are you hungry? I brought you some dinner."

Buffy rolled over and laid in his arms. "Food?" she smiled.

"Yeah, and none for a can," he grinned and saw that sparkling amusement in her eyes. "You must be feeling better?"

"I'm great." She arched into him and sighed. "But then again you don't feel so bad yourself." She stroked her hands over his chest, her nails flicking at his nipples making him growl.

Angel leaned down and buried his head in her hair and neck, teeth pushing her skin. "If you don't stop that, your food is going to get cold before I let you eat it." he warned.

"Well you wouldn't want me to burn my tongue now would you?" she brought her leg up, stroking against his.

"No," he moaned as she rubbed against his cock. "Can't let that happen." He bent his head to kiss her. Buffy drew him in closer. She opened her thighs and let him cradle between.

"I missed you," she moaned, feeling him slide along her slit, the head pushing against her clit.

Angel moved his hips, not wanting to penetrate, just wanting to enjoy the heat and feel of her. Then once he'd had his feel of that, he groaned and pushed inside, her flesh caressing around him, snuggling him inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You feel so good," she moaned and tried to arch more into him.

Angel's breathing quickened, his body fighting to control itself. He wanted to plunge into her. Ravage her. But the bigger part of him wanted to take his time. Wanted to enjoy her, hear her cry out his name, to know he was responsible for all her pleasure.

Angel wanted to be the only man in her arms. The only one she saw.

The only man period.

Angel moved his hips slow, her body shivering under him. Her eyes opened and looking at him. "I love you Buffy," he whispered and heard her gasp, feeling the emotions speeding up between them.

She felt like her heart was bursting all over again. He loved her. And that's what she needed to know.

Along with his amazing way of making love to her with the most skill she could ever imagine.

After what seemed like an eternity of his slow strokes, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his hips, nails digging into him, and he started to slam into her. And he loved every last one of her mewling whimpers that came from that action.

She felt like she was on fire and that he was finding the depth of her very being with his movements. She saw stars and bright lights.

She was in heaven.

Her hands grasped him more and her world became nothing but the pleasure he caused her body. She arched and cried out his name as she shuddered, her head falling back and feeling his lips hot on her throat. Then she heard his own growl and felt him following her into bliss.

OoOoO

Buffy felt her breath slowly coming back to her. She stroked her hands down Angel's long and nude backside, feeling his dampness and well mostly everything else. She sighed happily at the whole situation.. despite its obvious faults.

"Long sigh there. You alright?"

She smiled at him. "After that? Are you kidding me? Oh yeah, I'm good."

He kissed her lightly. "Good because we need to talk."

"Uh oh," Buffy sighed. "You do know those are the four worst words you could ever say to someone right?"

He laughed and rolled off of her, groaning when his cock was removed with the action. "Deal with it."

"Do I get to eat before?"

"You want to?"

Buffy took a second then looked up into his eyes. They were clouded with all seriousness. Her stomach clenched wondering what he had to say. "No," she said finally. "Go ahead. Talk."

Angel took a deep breath, his stomach in knots. He had to do this right. "When I woke up and I saw you arguing with Ethan... back on that first day... I thought you were an angel sent to me. I thought you were sent... to come rest my soul that day, but instead you brought it back. You gave me hope, gave me a reason. You gave me something to fight for. And I can never thank you enough. I can't ever explain how much I love you because of all of it, Buffy," he said and picked up her hand, holding it in his own. Next, he brought out his other, in it... resting against his palm and glittering madly was the ring. "Will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

The words echoed in Buffy's ear and she laid stunned on the bed.

She sure didn't expect this, not now especially, not while they were on the run.

Wasn't sure about an ever even.

When she didn't reply, only sat there dazed and staring at him, Angel grew nervous. "Okay, I know it's sudden, I know that we're in the middle of a very tense and possibly even deadly situation... but that's all the more reason why Buffy."

"Then after? When there is no situation... what do we do then?" she asked quietly.

Her fingers were itching for the ring wanting to slip it on her finger and yell yes from the rooftops, to throw herself into his loving arms... but there was the practical person part of her inside, the one that made her many times sit to the sidelines, the one who didn't date because of studies, the one who paid her bills on time and only to have one credit card for just in case of an emergency.

And she wished she could ring that person inside's throat.

"We would do what every couple that's in love does. We would get married. You can get a job at a local hospital, we'll talk about having beautiful children someday, and make each other insanely happy, Buff," he got closer to her and lifted her hand into his much larger one. She jerked a bit which made him frown a little. 'This is not going how I this to go expected at all.' Angel grabbed the ring and slid it onto the correct finger and was glad that it was the perfect fit. "Just wear the ring for me please and think about it. You don't have to give an answer now," he said and then his lips found hers but only for an instant then he rolled away and got out of bed and he headed toward the bathroom. He turned and glanced at her as he closed the door wondering about the expression plastered on her face.

OoOoO

Buffy stared down at the ring and her eyes filled up with tears.

'He'd gone out with Wes and bought this... wanting to show how much he loved me... and what did I do? I chased him away.'

Her hand slid down to her stomach, thinking about what he had said. Kids. Someday.

'Would he be happy to know that was coming a lot sooner than he probably thought? Why didn't I just say yes? I love him. I know exactly all of what I feel for him. Why can't I say yes and let tomorrow worry about itself?' she thought.

Then before she was able to change her mind she slid out of the bed and pulled the bathrobe around her.

She heard the toilet being flushed and then water starting to run then the door opening up. As soon as it did she threw herself into his arms which startled him enough to take a step back in hope to catch his balance.

"I'm so sorry. I love you! If you really want me Angel... then yes, I will marry you." she said.

"Well..." he said slowly, "I'll have to think about that," he said then a huge smile spread on his handsome face. "Of course I want you Buffy, I love you," he bent to kiss her which left them both breathless. "When?" he asked breathless. "When will you marry me? I mean we could find a justice of the peace probably and do it tomorrow."

"Whoa!" she said laughing. "Slow down there, don't you think we should get the threat of Ethan from over our heads before we go and get married? And besides.. I am legally dead remember? I don't have any ID."

Angel cocked his face and looked down at her. "Yeah.. that's true.. and could make it all quite difficult. So alright, if not tomorrow... then when?"

"The day after we get out lives back," she said. "As soon as I'm back legally alive. Then you and me.. we're getting married."

Angel took her into his arms making her let out a small shriek.

"Liam Angelus! What are you doing?"

"We need some sleep, we got alot of miles to cover tomorrow, and a stone to find. I want this all done with so I can claim you as mine and tell any guys looking at you how off the market you are."

"What guys?" she asked as he put her down to the bed.

"Oh no no now missy, I'm not telling you, you have eyes only for me remember," he said and laughed as she faked a pout. "Now hush woman, I need some sleep."

Then Buffy's stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him he'd brought dinner home for her.

"Okay after you eat.." he laughed again then got back out of the bed. He walked... naked... over to the table where he'd left her food and Buffy couldn't help but admire the view.

When he turned back around she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey!" he said acting as if embarrassed.

"Oh yeah right," she snorted. "You know you have a nice ass. And besides, if I didn't look I'm sure you'd come over here and start checking my pulse or something," she laughed.

He carried over her plate of chicken and pasta. "Hope you like," he said and sat next to her. She took a forkful then shared the next with him and that's how it went until it was all finished off.

He put the plate down on the side table and curled back in bed next to her, his hand resting against her own, it playing with the finger that held his ring and they both fell asleep.

OoOoO

The trip took them two days to make.

They had only wanted to make it in one by staying in the car getting an early start and so on, but since Buffy's stomach was still upset that didn't go all as planned. So now that they were in the small village ran on its wealth of the hot springs and trails. They had to decide on the best way to search for the right cave.

After checking into the hotel and booking two of their six rooms for an extended periods they gathered in Angel and Buffy's room. All ready to plan.

"Pull out the map," Wes said to Angel. "I picked this one up when we checked in, let's see if we can't get any closer to the right location without searching completely blind." And he pulled out the local map of trails and other things to see from his back pocket and unfolded it, laying it out on the small table.

Angel went to his small bag and pulled out the map he'd gotten from the library. He folded out the page and pointed to the location of the cave. "It looks like they found an old mine and followed it down. The miners must have broken through to the cave before they were finished," he said, tracing his finger down the maps. "Okay, if we hike up the mountain trail.. we shouldn't have any problems getting to it."

"As long as the weather stays. This area must get pretty cold at night," Wes said glancing out the window.

Angel turned back to Buffy and rubbed her shoulder. "So there's no way I can talk you into going to that day spa we passed a few miles back for the day and leaving this up to us is there?"

"What do you think?"

"God... save me from stubborn women!" Wes said under his breath then blinked innocently when Buffy looked his way and held up his hands in surrender and apology as her mouth started to open. He'd learned in the past few days that cutting comments were on of her special talents.

"Smart boy," Buffy purred and made them all laugh. She picked up the map and her eyes look over the area. "There's a campground not a mile from the mine, we could hike and set up camp there, then if it takes more than a day for us to find this stone then we won't have to make the trip there more than once."

"You know what that means don't you?" Angel groaned.

"More shopping?" Wes' tone matched Angel's And Buffy burst into laughter at them.

OoOoO

"You coming Buff?" Angel asked. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she put her hands on top of his and the sparkle coming from her ring in the sun catching her eyes. She wiggled her finger, playing with the lights and just enjoying being in his arms.

"Yes, I guess I should... save you two from some shopper's hell and all." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Besides, I am starving!"

"You know... we could still go to the Feds with the info," Wes said as he grabbed his jacket. "We could use their help to get Cordy back.. and maybe.. and hopefully nail Ethan Rayne finally."

Angel sighed. "You know as well as I do Wes.. that bastard would just move her somewhere else. Or kill her. Before he was caught. And who know's who's loyal to him and who's not. I am not taking that chance with her life."

"Yeah yeah... it was just a thought," he said and ran a hand through his hair while waiting for them, "it's just.." he trailed off and they waited for him to continue. "Nothing..."

"No, it's not. You have something face," Buffy said coming around to him. "What were you about to say Wes?"

"I'm claustrophobic!" he blurted felt his cheeks heating up. "If that tunnel is anything like your Dad described, there is no way that I'm going to be able to make it!"

"You are kidding right? This is some strange joke?" Angel asked. Then after a moment see the other man duck his head, not answering. "Damnit Wesley!"

"I'll go," Buffy said, gearing up to lie about her own claustrophobia, "I don't mind tight spots. Plus, I'm shorter and smaller than either of you, so you'd have no problems lowering me down."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? What did you expect me to do Angel? Go out there.. cook for you two He-Men so you can go play mines and freak the Hell out of him?" she threw on her coat and headed for the door. "I'm going."

"Buffy! We aren't even going to discuss this! An old mine? It isn't safe!" he grabbed his own coat and shrugged it on, catching up to his wife to be... hopefully.

"Fine! Then you aren't going either."

"Buffy!" he growled.

Buffy came to a standstill outside the front doors forcing him to side step... or plow into her. She turned around, her face grim, and she poked a finger into his chest. "Listen, I am not some poor little girl who needs to be protected. I have managed pretty damn well on my own. And for some time now Angel. And just because you put this ring on my finger sure as hell doesn't mean you get to boss me around. Now. Wesley can't do it, deal with it. I can. So let's just get this done alright?"

Angel grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his heart. "If something happens to you Buffy... I'd die," he said staring into her eyes.

The way he was looking at her making all her anger melt away.

Then the small four letter word she muttered sent Wes into a peal of laughter and even brought a smile to Angel's broody looking face.

"Not fair. Not fucking fair."

"All is fair baby.." he captured her lips. "So this mean you'll stay out of the mine?" he practically pleaded.

Buffy paused then threw out one of her most innocent smiles. "Nope. But it doesn't mean I'll be extra careful. Now, take me somewhere and feed me. I am starving!"

OoOoO

Whether it was because they were feeling safe, or maybe they were just too involved in the argument, none of them noticed the large black car slowing down behind them. They didn't see it, the tinted window rolling down, or the man who sat behind the wheel.

If they had they sure wouldn't have been joking.

"I got 'em boss," Gunn said into his cell phone and slowly pulled over to the curb.

Ethan laughed and his eyes roamed over Cordelia's body that was laid out on his table. Her arms and legs were shackled to each of the four corners and Forrest was standing near, his hand over his crotch, trying to hide the bulge from the sight in front of him.

Cordy had been on this table for days now only seeing a stone faced woman who'd come in and take care of her more private needs. She was nude expect for the short covering of terry cloth. It managed to conceal what was most important but still made her feel like she was exposed to the whole world.

The old lady would come in, let her use the bedpan, wash her then from head to toe... like she was some piece of meat, then she would fling the covering back over her body and leave her alone. Well except for when Ethan.. as he'd introduced himself as... would come in wanting to gloat about what he'd had planned for her when the ruby was finally his and when Angel and Wes were both dead, their bodies to be entombed in a part of the new interstate highway extension or something. And how he had costumers.. clients.. whatever who he knew would pay from someone like her.

And the thought of all of this scared the living hell out of her.

Cordelia had tried to escape. She managed to pick the lock on the door of her room and almost made it out before being caught,

After that, he took no more chances and she'd been put into this horrible room.

"We'll let them do the work for us. You wait until they come out with the stone... then you can kill them. And do bring our good doctor back to me. She and I have some things to discuss," he then closed the phone and laughed as he plucked at her small covering. "Your brother is quite predictable my dear. He went running for the journals just as I thought he would. Now he knows where this stone is. And the tracking unit that we placed on Mister Wyndam-Pryce sure is working wonders."

Forrest moved down to the end of the table where his boss was messing with her covering, his eyes searching for the flesh under it wishing he could touch. He brushed the back of his hand over her calf and his tongue came out to wet his lips. "Can I touch her boss? Just this once?"

"Hmm. You wish to touch our captive?" he pursed his lips. "I suppose that would depend on what you would like to touch considering all the pain her brother has put you through.. I suppose some consolation should be due to you," he said thoughtfully.

"I want to play with her pussy boss," he said very eagerly, his hand already sliding up her silky legs.

"No!" Cordy shrieked and kicked her legs as much as she could. "Please don't let him touch me! Please!" her eyes were big and filled with panic, they met with Rayne's who were calm and even amused.

OoOoO

Forrest pulled on the cover and flung it down to the floor and his eyes roamed over her flesh. She writhered on the steel table as much as she could to get away from his hands and tried clamping her thighs together.

"You are so very pretty," Forrest murmured and leaned over the table. His hands slid over her thighs. "Gunn sure would like you too," he said then dug his thumbs into her upper legs pulling her thighs apart leaving her open to his eyes and touch.

Cordy screamed, dreading his touch, and closed her eyes tightly.

And that was a mistake.

That automatic response of closing her eyes... because as soon as she did, all the memories swarmed her, memories of the things her husband would force upon her. They were all there. All the degrading things he'd done to her, made her commit, the pain he'd put her through.

So to her it wasn't Forrest's hands on her. No. It was her husbands.

He was the one who'd tied her down, who would whip her, beat her, who would leave bruises and welts for her to try and hide with all her pretty designer clothing.

No. It was all him.

He who'd enjoy all of this. He liked seeing her with other men. He got off on watching other men debase her.

Forrest fan a finger over her softness then pushed inside her. "Damn," he sighed out.

"Careful Forrest, we don't want to bruise her. Not yet at least," Ethan chuckled watching the girl shake with terror as she was finger fucked before him. "I don't think she likes you."

"She don't yet... but she could." He looked hopeful.

"Sorry Forrest, but I do have plans for this one." He then walked back towards the table and bent to pick up her coverings.

Forrest took his time, sliding his finger along the slit, fumbling around with the knot inside the hood, slipping inside. He could feel Cordelia shaking, feel her terror all around his hand that was clamped between her thighs. He wished he could rip his pants off and mount her right then and there.

But.. the boss said no.

"Enough now, Forrest. Let her go," Ethan said then and covered her back up.

Cordy was in a nightmare, her eyes closed, and she could see her husband. So much bigger than she. So much srtonger. And coming at her with that.. look.. on his face. The look she'd grown to fear. She'd watch for it every day that he'd return home. The look that meant his precious day hadn't gone that way he'd liked and she was who would pay for whatever other people had done to ruin everything for him.

A whimper came from her lips and she longed to cover up her mouth knowing that if her heard it would only be ten times worse.

She cringed away, wished she could run, not understanding right then why she could not.

He was angry, so very angry, more than she'd ever seen him before.

'Oh god! It's because I left! Because I ran away! He found me! And is bringing me back!' she thought, remembering all the times he'd told her she'd never get away, that he would kill her before she got out of his sight.

"Oh god please! Please! Don't hurt me!" she said, unable to stop herself.

Ethan cocked his head to the side and stared down at the girl finding this all very fascinating. He listened to her whimper a bit more then reached out suddenly and his hand connected with her cheek.

"Oh!" she moaned then her head turned to the side. When she turned it back her eyes were now opened. And lucid. And staring at him with a mixture of hatred and.. gratitude. And that was just as amusing to the man.

"Sleep well dear," Ethan said and shooed Forrest out of the room. "Tomorrow the plane will be ready to take you off to your new home. And Buffy will be back under my roof," he said and then turned, leaving her to glare after him as he closed the door.


	19. Chapter 19

The bed creaked very audibly making Buffy giggle. "Everyone is going to hear us!" she whispered loudly over her shoulder to Angel, who's hard body was pounding into hers. "They're gonna know what we're doing!"

"And then they will be all sorts of jealous," he growled, his hands gripping at her hips.

This was their third position of the night.

It all started when Buffy woke him with his cock in her mouth making him growl out from the pleasure. He took the play for as long as he could then yanked her up to him, his mouth finding hers and held her by the waist as he pushed his cock inside of her, groaning with relief as he filled her.

He'd helped her sit up and drew her down farther on his hard shaft then moved up to cup her breasts in his large palms, playing and teasing her nipples, watching her as she rode him.

'She's so beautiful,' he had thought as he watched her. Her blonde hair down, flowing all around her face, her green eyes sparling, her lips parted. And he couldn't believe that she was his.

Angel rolled with her, pushed her to her back and his body slipped down over hers. He pulled from her body, making them both ache, and she grabbed at him trying to force him back.

"Not yet baby," he growled then he came to his knees between her parted thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked still reaching for him.

He licked his lips then gave that cocky half smile her way. "I missed dessert," he said then winked for a second before dipping his head, his lips finding the edge of her slit, his tongue snaking into the heat of her sex.

He'd teased her relentlesly, dragging out two earth shattering orgasms before rising over her, taking her body once more.

Slowly, he kissed her and made his way back inside and made love to her as slowly as he could. As if they had all the time in the world. And only when she started digging her nails into his back did he speed up.

He pulled from her, drew her to her knees, then took her from behind. His hand was moving to her shoulder, his body bent over hers, him thrusting inside. With his other hand he stroked down her back, his fingers slipping between the globes of her ass, and rubbed over the pickered rosette making her sqeak even as she rose against his finger.

"I love you," he moaned as he felt her body tighten again knowing that her convulsions around his cock would be too much to withstand.

So he didn't try. Instead, he threw his head back and gritted his teeth. His cock jerked inside of her and his hot seed filled her.

OoOoOo

Buffy collapsed onto the bed, her body stunned by the actions he'd done to her. She could feel his chest against her back, his body pressing her down more into the mattress.

She was surrounded by him.

"I wish we could stay here forever," she panted out, turning her head to find his mouth with her own. And they kissed slowly. He lifted himself up so she could turn over and her arms came around his body, holding and stroking him.

When he broke the kiss, he rolled to his side, his hand slid down from her throat, over her breasts, then went to rest against her stomach which made her heart leap into her throat. He was looking at her stomach. His hand was lying there. There where their baby was growing.

'Does he know?' she wondered.

"Buffy," Angel started, his voice in all seriousness. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" she whispered, her mouth dry. 'If I tell him he's going to stop me from going tomorrow. And who knows what else!'

And while she was pondering her own thoughts... he was doing the same.

Then finally he sighed.

"Stay out of the cave tomorrow Buffy." Angel looked up into her eyes, his hand going to her cheek. "Stay at the camp and let me handle this. Please. I need you to stay safe."

Buffy almost fainted from the relief. "We already talked about this Angel, you know it will take the two of us to get to the cave. And Wes can't do it Angel."

"Something could happen to you," he whispered, his forehead dropping to hers and he closed his eyes. "I searched so long for you Buff.. I couldn't.. handle it if.. if something happened to you. Not now, not ever. I want this chance for happiness."

"And I can't let you go alone, Angel," she said, almost shaking for all her feelings inside. She knew he loved her, more than anyone ever had, and it was feelings she'd never take for granted. "But I have an idea for a compromise," she said.

"Compromise is good."

"We'll wait until we see what all we are actually up against before any set knows? Maybe when we get there it will be wide open and he won't have any troubles getting in then."

She knew she was just wishing.

Angel reached over and drew him into his arms. "We can wait and see."

OoOoO

Buffy kicked at the rock, her heavy boots keeping her from bruising her toes. 'So much for all wide open,' she thought grimly and kicked at the rock again.

"I'm going," she said before Angel could say anything. "You are not going to do this alone. That's final."

"Buffy..." he began anyhow and his tone was a warning. She wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"No," she interrupted, not going to let him argue about this. "I am going, deal with my going. Let's get the gear together then try at least to see some of it before it gets dark."

"She is right, Liam," Wes said. "I would give anything to go with you.. but just the thought is even making me nauseous. I would never make it."

"Goddamnit!" Angel shouted and slammed his hand onto a rock that was formed on the mine. He then turned and found Buffy standing there next to him and holding up one of the helmets they had brought. It was yellow, designed for protecting against low hanging rocks, cave ins, and was covered with a utility light.

Buffy was already wearing hers and she'd taken off the bigger pack and exchanged it for a much smaller one that'd he'd recently got for her.

A coil rope was laying at her feet along with a small pick and hand shovel. He'd put them in his own pack, along with their water and protein bars, and some extra clothes they'd packed. There were also some extra batteries for the lights, small flashlights, a box of candles, and a lighter.

Inside each of the helmets they carried two garbage bags, using them as protection for any wetness, and in case it got to cold in the cave.

He took his and put it on. "I don't like this," he growled. He was frustrated and hated all of this. "I don't want you going in there."

"Yeah well I'd like having you around for our say fiftieth wedding anniversary so would ya shut up and let's find the damn stone. Then.. we can get married and start that working on becoming an old gray couple," she said then reached up, kissed him quickly, then handed him his pack.

"Two hours. Max," Wes said and checked his watch. "No longer or I'm going for help, got me?"

"Yes, Dad," Angel said shifting around his pack then he lifted the rope and draped it over his chest. "Let's check our lights."

Buffy angeled her head away from him and turned on her light. Angel did the same.

"They work. Alright you two, please be careful. I don't need more guilt on me than I already got," Wes said, clearly disgusted with himself.

Buffy walked the few steps over to him and kissed him lightly on his stubbled cheek. "Just have dinner ready by the time we get back to the site alright honey?" she smiled with her teasing. And his eyes narrowed and gave her quite the look making her laugh before walking back away from him.

"Not fair!" he said, paleing as he saw her near the cave opening. "Just you remember... you have to come back out sometime!" And with that she lashed his a huge smile and slipped through the crack, taking her first step intothe dark cave.

OoOoO

Angel joined her, his lights flashing on the dull walls and they both were hearing the rustling sounds to their side. She turned her head and spotted a huge rat.

"Ugh!" she shivered. "I hate rats!"

"How do you feel about bats?" he tipped his head back.

"Not much better actually," she said but didn't look up. She started off in front of him, him stopping her every few feet to draw and arrow that pointed in the direction they were going.

The shaft grew wider and they could now walk beside one another and soon they found themselves upon a sort of fork in the road, two shafts which were leading off in different directions from the main one they were currently in.

"Um.. which way?" she asked, her eyes going between the two.

"I'm not sure," he thought for a second. "What did the journal say.. oh yeah wait," he went to the wall, his hand brushing over a spot about at his shoulder. "Come look at this."

And she went to his side. She looked to the spot on the wall he was pointing at. It was an arrow like the ones they'd been leaving behind but under it.. which she could barely see.. were the entwinned initals. D&H.

"Your dad drew that?"

"Yep. Giving us the way to go," he grinned. "Ladies first?"

They followed the arrows his Father had made, all those many years ago, and Angel drawing his own arrows above just in case.

The passage started to narrow again and the ceiling lowered, the rock rougher as well.

OoOoO

They were out of the main shaft, but the arrows were still there so they kept pushing forward.

After a few minutes Angel gave out a loud sigh. "I think I can understand Wes' claustrophobia now."

"You okay?" she asked glancing back at him.

"Yeah... but I know I'm going to be having nightmares about this place. Why in the world would my parents came here volunatarily..."

"Good exercise?" she said and move forward once she saw another one of the arrows.

"Hey, well give me a set of weights, a track to run, something other than this and I'm happy."

OoOoO

The ceiling sloped down and soon they had no choice but to take off their packs and push them ahead of them and they'd have to move through the tunnelway on their stomachs.

"God, how did dad do this?" Angel said pushing forward. "This is nuts! I'd say we should go back but.." he looked around the small space. "Nowhere to turn around at."

"So we go forward," Buffy's voice came to him sounding like it was so far away. It echoing in the tunnel. "Hey, there's another arrow, your mom and dad came this way. And if they can do it..."

"We can, too," he agreed and kept going stopping only to make an arrow.

"Whoa!" Buffy shouted suddenly. Angel felt fear grip him and he hurried to grab past his pack and grab at her ankle.

"Buffy?!"

"I think I found the end of the tunnel baby!" her voice sounded excited. "The floor isn't too far down. I think I can make it!"

Angel wanted to argue about that but there wasn't any way for him to do so when she was in front of him and he really couldn't stop her from doing whatever she was already doing. Angel watched as her feet moved forward and he followed behind the best he could.

OoOoO

Angel watched as Buffy climbed down from where the tunnel let out into the main shaft of the cave. It was about eight feet up.

"This place is huge! It has to be the cave your dad spoke about."

"Remember about the holes Buff!" he called to her and he forced his broad shoulders through the tunnel opening. He broke through with a grunt and by turning himself using the rocks above his head to hold onto so he could make it down to where she was.

"Another arrow!" she said, clearly more excited.

And he moved next to her. He opened the cap of his marker and made his own mark starting under the tunnel opening and drawing down then he led it towards the same direction his father had gone himself. When he put the cap back on he looked up, seeing Buffy bent over farther down and she was staring at something in the wall of the cave. "Whatcha looking at pretty girl?" he called and came up next to her.

"Look, isn't that so romantic?" she asked pointing at the heart his father had drawn on the cave wall. There was a D.A. and H.A. inside.

His hand went up to it, rubbing over the heart, his stomach slightly turning into knots. "I've kept so busy since they died... raising Cordy with Skip... then trying to make something of myself... I sometimes forget how much I miss them..."

"They'd be proud of you Angel, not just 'cause of your success, but more because of the type of man you have become," She said and felt his arms come around her, which she leaned back into happily.

"They'd like you too Buff. Anyone who could keep my ass in line for more than five minutes would be a godsend to them," he chuckled then kissed her cheek. Then her lips. Then deeper, letting his tongue play with hers for a blinding moment.

"Mmm. Too bad big bad daddy Wesley gave us that time limit" she murmured. Her hand slipping down the front of his chest then over the bulge in the front of his jeans and squeezed him gently before letting back go.

"Mmm, cave fucking. Could be the next big thing." He grabbed her hand and brought it back to where it had been.

Buffy laughed, kissed him quickly, then jumped and skipped out of his welcoming reach. "Time limit babydoll. You just have to wait until tonight," she said and laughed harder at the look of pure disappointment on his face. "And besides.. it's kinda cold down here."

"Spoil sport," he said. He brushed the dirt and dust off of his jeans. "Come on, we gotta go find us a big rock."

OoOoO

Buffy found the crack first and she slipped inside. It was a tight fit for her so knew Angel would have one hell of a problem with it. Halfway in.. she was just about to give up... then she saw an arrow.

"This is it!" she called back seeing his light slightly shining through the crack as he watched her sliding.

"Okay. Come back now. Let me go first Buff," he said. "Remember what happened to my mom..."

"But I'm almost through!" she said. "I can wait for you on the other side!" she called back waving him off, too excited to care about any danger.

"Buffy!" he shouted and hurried to suqeeze his too big body through the crack, cursing his size as he went.

Buffy's eyes went wide as she stepped through the other side. Her light went back and forth over the piles of treasure littered on the floor. She stepped forward carefully and picked her way around the large piles of gold statues and coins, the jewels and jewelry, among everything else she could see.

The room's walls were covered with pictures. They were hand drawn and seemed to be telling some sort of a story. Some of them were quite crude while others were drawn with more of a flare.

There was a girl... she was shackled... her hair reaching about to her shoulders. She had a white robe on, it coming down from her shoulders. And she was being held down to some sort of a platform.

And Buffy realized it could have been the same kind of platform that was in front of the very room.

She made her way over to it carefully, it was a huge piece of stone, it had long sort of circular patterns that were carved into the center of it. She bent low, blowing on the white-like dust covering it and wondered what this could be for.

Buffy's hand slipped down and brushed at the stone and she suddenly felt a shock. When she raised up her head the dust was completely gone as if it had never been there. And around her it was like a whole different world. There were torches lit making light fill up most of the room. There was a golden statue now at the head of the stone and in it's hands rested the giant ruby.


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy could hear voices. They were male, loud, and speaking in some other language.

She shouldn't have been able to understand what they were saying, but for some reason... she did.

Then a scream was heard and Buffy spun around, her hand going to her throat in lightening speed. There was a young girl. She couldn't have been more than eighteen and she was being drug into the room. Her green eyes were wild as she struggled against the men who held her.

"Please, no! I beg of you! No!" she sobbed and her struggled grew even wilder as she saw the slab of stoned platform.

But it was no longer just stone there. No, it was an alter now.

Buffy hurried out of sight and out of the way and she continued to watch the girl, her wild eyes, her pale skin, her blonde hair, her body in a short robe that was open from the neck down exposing her body to all.

There were drum beats in the background as the girl was taken up upon the alter. She was laid on her back and four men went to each of the four corners to hold her down. Her head was tipped back by another one of them and he forced her mouth open, shoving some sort of liquid down her throat, then holding her jaw shut until she swallowed it and tried not to gag on whatever it was she was forced to take.

She did cough and she tried to move her head but nothing worked.

And then next more of the liquid was forced into her.

The second time, she managed to swallow it easier. She closed her eyes, a tiny trail of tears going down her face. When they opened back up they were glossed over and she was no longer fighting.

Men came in through the doorway, no longer was it a slim crack in the wall, no it was a rather large doorway. They walked in and Buffy tried once again to get out of the way but it was no use. She was just pushed to the front of them who acted as if she were just another one of them.

A man came forward and he stood over the girl. He growled loudly and a deep silence fell over everyone, only to be broken by the whimpers coming from the girl.

Buffy wanted to do something. Anything. She wanted to help the girl. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run.

But she couldn't.

It was like she was frozen in place. She was unable to move, to talk, to do anything but watch.

And the ceremony was started.

OoOoO

The man growled out again, he walked around the girl who had turned her head to watch him. She no longer cried nor whimpering. Some amazing calm had came over her.

He threw off his robe, exposing a hard body. He had black hair and blue shining eyes.

He was beautiful... in sort of a cruel way.

He had tattoos over his chest, his stomach, running down his thighs and legs. All were of animals. All done with a blue ink like the color of his eyes.

The other men stepped back and let him have more room.

He moved in closer and his sharp fingers nails went into the girl's skin, drawing lines of red behind. He touched her stomach and then moved lower until touching the curls of her sex. He pressed hard into her flesh, drawing blood.

And the girl didn't even flinch. She just laid there... letting him touch her, letting him hurt her... all as if she couldn't feel it. And Buffy thought maybe in fact she couldn't.

The man went back up to her breasts, clawing deep into her skip in each nipple. Thick blood came from where he had been, dripping down her body and then off to the table under her. He dipped into some of it and brought it to her forehead, drawing circles, chanting while he worked.

Then he traced a finger around her lips, making them shine with red.

OoOoOo

Everytime that one of the girls wounds would start to clot, the blood to flow more slowly, the man would reopen them, forcing more blood from the girl. And Buffy could hardly stand watching.. though not with a choice in the matter.

Suddenly, the man picked up a long dagger. It was double-edged and it gleamed wickedly in the light. He held it above his head, making circles and other odd figures with it into the air, chanting once more. He then brought the blade down, dipped it into the girls blood. His voice rose and then the other men began to chant as well.

Buffy's eyes stayed locked on the blade. It dripping with blood and making patterns upon the girl who laid in front of them.

Another man came from behind. He slapped his hand down on the table next to the huge gold statue and his fingers pressed down. Then the hands that grasped onto the ruby parted, and the stone started falling towards the girl.

It seemed almost to fall in slow motion... and as it fell and rolled... the hand holding the dagger started speeding down towards her flesh.

The time.. seemed perfect.

The stone touched the girl, just as the dagger plunged into her.

Silence fell over the room.

OoOoO

"Buffy!"

She felt herself falling then a set of familiar arms wrapping around her. They helped her to the floor, cushioning her with his own body.

"Angel?" she moaned, her hand went to her forehead.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked softly. "Baby, you alright? You were holding onto that table so hard... I had to pry your damn hands away from it."

And after he said that, she lifted her hand up and stared at the dirt and her fingerprints. "I... I was still touching the table? It was only a hallucination? It.. it seemed so... real Angel... so real..."

"What seemed real?" he rocked her gently in his arms, his hand stroking over her.

Angel had never been so scared in his life as he had when he saw her face gone pure white, her eyes staring over the top of the rock. She didn't speak, didn't even seem to know he was there, she just stared, drops of sweat coming from her terrified face.

He held up some water for her which she took but her hands were shaking too much to open the top so he took it back, unscrewed the top then once again handed it to her. He even helped lift it to her lips.

"A human sacrifice," she said. "I watched... this... group of men took a girl... they put her on that slab there... and they slowly bled her.. finally stabbed her to death." Her voice was shaking as much as her hands with every word.

"Well it's a good thing that I took care of you little virginity problem, you coulda been next."

"Ha ha," she snorted and did feel a little better now. Now here in his arms. "This place is evil Angel, let's just find the damn ruby and get the fucking hell out of here."

"You got yourself a deal," he said and rose, pulling her with him. He took the canteen of water back and screwed the top pack on then threw the strap over his head. "Where would we start to look?"

"Right there," she said pointing at the statue. It still stood upon the alter, the stone was there in its hands and it was covered in dust, no longer looking as shiny and red as it had before.

Angel walked over to it and he rubbed his hand over the surface of it. He pointed the light down on it, wondered by its color and its size. He figured it would be about the size of his fist. "This might take some doing," he said looking at it, it tightly clasped in the stoned statue.

"No, just go to the other side.. there's finger holes.. you press your hand against them and then they should open up," she said as she walked around to find them. She did and pointed them out. "See."

"Yeah, got it. I don't want you touch that thing again," he pushed her back gently.

"No worries, Angel. I don't want to ever touch it again myself," she shivered at the thought. "The things they did..."

"If it did actually happen, Buff, it happened hundreds of years ago. I don't think the girl is hurting anymore."

Angel leaned down and pressed his fingers down into the grooves. They heard a click then they saw the stone start to fall toward the table. He grabbed at it quickly and lifted the heavy piece into his hands. staring at it.

"God, all this trouble over some colored rock," he muttered.

Then the floor shifted, dirt moved.

"Did you feel that?" she asked nervously.

"Might be a mini quake.. nothing to worry about babe."

She sighed, a little bit relieved then she looked around the room again. Not a second later there was a deep rumble and the floor shifted again.

This time it knocked over a few piles of the treasure.

She looked back at him. "Okay... I think we should..."

"Get out of here?" He pulled her towards the crack in the wall. "Move it Buff," he shouted as the floor started to jerk more under them.

OoOoO

There was a crash from behind them and both refused to look to see.

Buffy pushed through the crack at record speed and ignored any cuts scrapes and bruises she was getting. She heard Angel grunt and groan so she turned her head to look for him. "Angel? Are you okay?" she shouted and was hardly able to see him.

"Yeah," he shouted back to her and coughed from the dirt all swirling around them. "Keep going! Don't stop! I think the whole damn thing is coming down!"

Buffy wanted to ignore those words.

She got to the end of the crack and wanted to wait for him. The way the earth under her was moving though changed her mind.

She turned and sprinted towards the small tunnel in the wall, she jumped over rocks and made it to the huge hole. She started to jump, trying to reach the edge, then suddenly there was a hand on her ass boosting her up, almost tossing her upward. She looked back quickly, seeing Angel. He was all bruised and bloody, his helmet almost dented and his light gone.

But he was alive.

"Go!" he ordered and climbed up after her, pushing his body through after her. "Don't look back, just go."

She squirmed and clawed through, breathing a sigh of relief when the ceiling started to rise allowing her to go to her hands and knees. Then to her feet. She ran with her head bent down to avoid any low hanging rocks. She didn't listen and often glanced back, fearing for the worst, but he was there.

He was on his feet after her, his head dripping with blood, his pack gone.

But he was alive.

"Oh God! I thought we were both dead," she whispered back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby, but we need to keep moving."

"Without the ruby? Do you have it?" she asked and glanced back.

He stuck his hand into his front pocket of his shirt and pulled it out. "I wasn't about to leave this behind."

They slowed down some and walked the rest of the way out. Neither of them spoke, mostly they just mostly coughed and held onto one another until he got to the final crack. The one that would lead them out of the mine.

She slipped out first, relief flooding her like nothing else ever had in her life. She pushed until she was completely out and she stepped out into the sunshine. She had to close her eyes from the brightness of it all.

"Well, hello my dear," Ethan said and his hand grabbed her arm before she could even open her eyes, let alone run. He pulled her close to him and the muzzle of his pistol pushed against her. "You be quiet, we don't want to ruin the surprise."

OoOoO

Angel pushed past the bit of rock to get into the outside world once more. He felt a rush as his eyes started growing cacustomed to the brightness. 'We did it! We got the stone and made it out alive! And now... all we have to do is contact Ethan..'

"I'll take the ruby now, if you please Liam."

And with the sound of Ethan's voice, his eyes popped right open and his pulse went into shock.

He saw him standing there gripping Buffy's arm and the pistol at her head.

"You hurt her and I will kill you with my bare hands!" Angel growled.

"I have no intentions on hurting our good doctor, Liam. So now, if you will pass over the stone then no harm will come to her," he said with a slow smile. "Give it over to Charles now Liam. Let's just.. put this all behind us."

"Oh yeah, next you're gonna say how we can all be friends?" he asked, now noticing how Wes was no longer there.. which meant.. either he'd gotten away... or that he was dead.

"Oh, I do doubt that. Your family has caused mine a lot of waste time and energy over the years. And well mine has caused pain and... death."

"What do you mean? Pain? Death? Cordy!?" he said and Ethan shook his head.

"Oh, no, your sister is just fine. She was supposed to be on a plane today... but I had to cancel those plans. And you know.. Forrest sure has been enjoying her company. No, Liam, I was referring to your parents. And I cannot believe that I didn't tell you before. That was so very wrong of me! Your parents.. they went down into that cave thinking they'd gotten away from my men. But... they hadn't. And your mother sure was quite the wildcat from what I have been told. And quite the beauty as well. Not up to my standards of course, but needless to say.. they found her entertaining."

Angel felt the rage boiling inside of him and took a step forward, only to stop when the pistol he was holding was shoved hard into Buffy's temple making her wince.

"I'm going to kill you Rayne! I am going to rip you apart! Piece by piece!" he growled.

"I do not think that would be a wise choice Liam. Now.. if you don't mind, I am a busy man. So Liam? Please hand Gunn the stone," he said and pulled Buffy closer to him.

She shivered at the look in his eyes. And also the one in Angel's. There was this rage beyond anything she'd ever seen in them, also the pain and helplessness.

Ethan just laughed. "You might want to get him to comply my dear," Ethan said to her, digging his fingers into her arm. "Or I may just have to kill you."

Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out the huge stone. "Let her go Rayne. I'll drop the ruby back into the cave and you can pick it up as soon as me and her walk out of here."

"No," he said with a smile. "Hand it over now or else she dies Liam. And tell me, do you really want that?"

"He's gonna kill us anyway!" Buffy said and tried getting out of the man's grasp. "As soon as he gets it he's just going to shoot us both! Run Angel! Just run."

"I'm not leaving you here with them," he said quietly then reached his hand out and let Gunn take the stone.

Gunn took it carefully and he wrapped it into a silk scarf and placed it into a bag around his shoulder. "Got it boss, Can I please shoot the prick now?"

"Get the car."

OoOoO

Two men came from off the trail and stopped beside Gunn. They spoke to him for a minute or so then came beside Angel. Their guns were on him.

Then in the distance there was a gun shot heard, followed by another, and then there was silence.

"Your friend... Wes was it? I am afraid he that won't be joining you ever again Liam," he smiled. "Does seem my men are a bit on the trigger happy side of life today." There was a growl of a motor and he turned to see the jeep making it's way down to him. "I'm afraid this is where you and I part ways Liam. I truly appreciate you as a competitor. I mean it, you were fine and worthy as an opponent. But, as with all things.. it must come to its end. And please do not worry about Elizabeth. I know our good doctor will be just fine.. as soon as she and I have a small talk," he said then started dragging her beside her and he forced her into the jeep before climbing in himself.

"What you want done to him?" Gunn asked sitting in the front seat, gesturing to the two men beside Angel.

"Kill him when we're out of sight. I want our doctor to hear the shots... though I do not believe she needs to see it." Ethan reached out and stroked her hair. "It's for the best my dear. You will understand in time."

Buffy jerked away from him. "No! Please don't kill him! Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"You will anyway. I am sorry Elizabeth.. but if he was left alive.. he'd always be a giant thorn in my side. He must die."

OoOoO

Gunn got out and went back to the men. He gave them their orders before climbing back in. He put the jeep in hear. made a three point turn making them face the way they'd come down the trail.

Buffy was screaming inside wishing and trying to think of something she could do. She tried to fling herself out of the car but the door was locked. She tried to attack Ethan but he held the gun at her.

She turned her head and stared out the back of the jeep seeing Angel standing right where they'd left him. His eyes were following hers as she slowly dissapeared.

"No Angel," she whispered.

And when the loud gun shots broke through the quiet.. she screamed. She struggled and fought against Ethan, even biting and clawing him until he smacked her upside the head with the barrel.

Bright lights danced in her eyelids and turned into black spots quickly. But she welcome the darkness, wishing to never to return to the pain of being awake. Of being alive.

Without him.


	21. Chapter 21

When Buffy woke up, she had her hands taped behind her and her body was laid out on a couch.

Oh, and she was on a plane.

She could hear Ethan and Gunn talking and she started to get flooded with all that had happened. She moaned and the tears started to build. She wanted to cry, to scream, to beg Ethan to kill her as well, to let her be with her love.

And it was only one thought that would keep her alive she knew.

His child. Their child.

"My dear, you're awake! Come on now, open those pretty green eyes. Then we'll get you up and allow you to refresh yourself. I must say, you are quite filthy dear. I almost had to put you in the baggage compartment!" Ethan said and clasped his hands together for a moment then Buffy felt hands on her body. They lifted her and cut the tape from her arms.

She opened her eyes slowly, the pain in her head not holding a candle to the pain in her heart. She lifted her hand up and rubbed over the bump on her head then she lifted her eyes to glare at Ethan.

"It's fine, no concussion. Just a small bump. You'll be fine dear," he said and nodded towards Gunn who left to return quickly with a small tray of food and a glass of juice and one of water. "You should eat. Starving yourself isn't good for either you or the baby."

"How did you..."

"I can tell the signs. I would say that you conceived during your stay with me. Or just after. I do have to hand it to Liam," he smiled, "he never did give up on something he wanted."

"Don't you ever say his name or speak of him to me again!" she growled.

"Oh and there is that attitude of yours, Doctor Summers. I was wondering how long it would be before you found that again. But my dear, there is so much that you and I need to discuss. This however is not the time for that. We're almost ready to land. So, will you please behave on the trip or do we have to resort to some other way of transporting you? Again."

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

Suddenly Buffy felt the sting and her eyes started to close and she fell back into the seat.

She was knocked out before her head landed on the back.

"Just as I thought," Ethan said with a sigh.

Gunn put the tip of the syringe back on after a quick look at Buffy.

OoOoO

Buffy re-awoken slowly. Her body felt heavy and her mind was just wanting to go back to the darkness. She'd known something was waiting for her, something that she didn't want and that she'd be forced to face if she woke up. She could feel it, it's nagging to wake her.

Buffy moaned and pain came crashing into her. 'God getting pistol whipped.. Oh God! Pistol whipped?' and suddenly it became clear. Everything played out on her mind. All over again.

"Angel," she whispered through the tears. "Oh God."

"You're awake!"

Buffy's eyes opened at the sound of the strange voice. She sat up then regretted it a second later. She closed her eyes and fisted her hand against her stomach hoping to hold back the sickness. "Who are you?" she asked slowly through gritted teeth.

"You know, my mom always used to say that if you're feeling nauseous you should take deep breaths through your nose and exhale slowly through your mouth. It should help," the girl said as she watched the blonde girl fight against the apparent urge to vomit.

Buffy did as told until the waves passed. They left her weak but coherent.

"Who are you?" she asked again and opened her eyes once more, now staring at her was a tall dark haired girl. As she looked closer, it slowly came to her. 'Oh.' "Cordelia?"

"How do you know my name? Do you know me?"

"No... well...I know of you. I was with Angel and Wesley.." her voice trailed off. The pain was almost killing her, more so now that she knew she had to tell Cordelia about her brother's death by the man who was keeping them captive.

"Angel? Oh dear, is he alright? God, I have been worried sick since I went to down to Texas looking for him!" she sat forward in her chair.

"Cordelia..." she started slowly, trying to hold back her sobs. "Ethan... he found us... at the cave... he.. he.. he shot.. Angel. He... he's... he's gone." she whispered.

Cordy's head was shaking long before she got the whole thing out. "No, he's not gone. He's not. I would know it if he were dead" she insisted.

"I was there! I heard the shots!"

"Did you see him get shot? Did you see him die?"

"No... but Cordelia.. he was defenseless against two men and their guns. They'd already killed Wes. He couldn't have survived," she whispered and her head dropped into her hands.

"I don't believe it. My Angel, he's alive. I know it so don't you worry. He'll come for us. Oh, and Jesus! Look at me! I don't know your name!"

Buffy lifted her eyes unsure of what to think of Angel's sister. 'Maybe her time here had drove her insane?'

"My.. my name is Buffy... Buffy Summers."

And as she said that, Cordy's eyes went to the ring still there on Buffy's finger and her brown eyes went wide. "My brother must love you very much. He said after Darla he'd never marry again."

"I loved him..." she whispered.

"No," Cordy smiled, "you love him. He's not dead Buffy. If I know my brother.. he'll just show up here. With calvary. And probably at the last minute and he will save the day. He is quite one for the dramatics," she laughed. "God you should have seen my sixteenth birthday party!" Cordy was about to go on when there was a noise outside the door. Her eyes went to it and she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around.

The door opened and Forrest walked in.

He ran his hand down Cordy's hair then looked toward Buffy. "You two been getting to know one another? I hope you told her what we did to her brother," he said as he sat down a pile of clothing. "Boss wants you to bathe and dress. Told me if you refuse either.. I can lend a hand."

Buffy shuddered. Her head swam for a minute then she picked up the clothes. "I'll do it, now get the hell out!" she snarled. "I can't stand the sight of you."

Buffy didn't move as he step towards her, his hand coming out ready to strike her. Her eyes never moved, she just continued to glare. Almost as if to dare him. She wanted the pain, anything to take the pain from deep inside of her.

"I'll be back!" he growled and backed down, only because he knew his boss wanted the girl alive. He knew what would happen if anything happen to either of the girls...

He just turned and he slammed the door on his way out.

"It's not smart to piss them off like that."

"I don't care," Buffy said as she dropped moved the clothes to the bed. Then she said down and removed her boots.

She would shower and change. But that was only because the clothes she had on were covered in dirt. And it was beggining to scour at her skin. She would see Ethan. She's listen to him. But that was only because she wanted to find a way to kill him.

And she would, too.

She'd kill the psycho who'd hunted them down. Who had been responsible for Angel's death.

And then. And only then. When Ethan Rayne was dead. Would she have a chance at going on.

Buffy pulled off her boot. Not caring about all the dirt that fell out of it and onto his expenisve rug. She dropped it down to the floor. Then she started on the other boot. Every move she made brought her more pain. Reminding her of another cut. Another bruise. Another pulled muscle. And Buffy couldn't help but moan as she stood. Then grabbed at the clothes she'd been given.

"How did you get so beat up?" Cordy asked quietly. Coming up to stand next to Buffy. And taking the clothing from her hands.

"He.. Angel and I.. we were in a cave in. We'd barely made it out alive when.. Ethan..."

"Come on. Sit. There's a huge tub in the bathroom. I'll go fill it then you can soak away some of the pain." She said. Then headed to the bathroom.

She heard Buffy sobs as she thought of her last bath. The care and love from Angel.

"No!" She said suddenly. "I mean.. I'd rather shower. I'm too dirty for a bath anyhow. I would end up sitting in mud." Then Buffy followed Cordy into the bathroom. She took the clothing from Cordy's hand. And then she put them on the counter inside. "But thank you. I'm sorry that we had to.. um.. meet under these circumstances.."

Buffy waited until she left. Then she turmed the shower on. And she stepped out of her current wardrobe. It felt good. The water stung and soothed.

When she finished she dried off on a large towel. And she wrapped another around her hair. Then she started pulling for the clothes she'd been left. They were different from the one's he'd given her before she noticed. There were no jeans. No tee shirts. Instead she was given some wool pants. In a soft green. Almost resemling her eyes. They clung to her in all the right places too. And with the pants came a cream like colored sweater. Also fitting as though it had been designed especially for her.

Buffy squeezed the rest of the water from her hair. Then grabbed the brush for the counter. She battled her way with the tangled mess. Brushing it until it tamed. She left the dirty clothing on the bathroom floor. Walked back into the bedroom. And she waited for Ethan to call for her.

OoOoO

It didn't take long before Forrest did come for her. His eyes roamed over her but he kept his hands to himself. He urged her out of the room with curses and threats. She could tell he was a little unerved by the look in her eyes. There was no longer any fear in there, now that the only thing left to her was her unborn child.

Forrest brought her to the door. The familair old library. And she just stared with her lip curled in a sneer.

She'd never thought she'd be back here, to be held as Ethan's prisoner again. Especially now not. Not now as her life had just collapsed.

"Come in," was heard, that old familiar command.

Forrest opened the doors and nodded for her to go in. And she went, seeing Ethan sitting. As usual. Behind his desk.

He rose the moment he saw her and he outstretched his hand as if they were old friends. Buffy refused to react. Her eyes stayed hard and filled with hatred.

"What more do you want from me?! You've taken my life, my job, my apartment, and now the man I loved. What more could you want Ethan? What did you bring me here just to gloat?" she asked.

"Oh no my dear. Never that," he hurried over to her. He grasped her hand, harder when she tried to pull it back again, and he led her over to the same leather chairs and sat her down. "Can I get you something? Juice? Water?"

"Save it Ethan. What do you want? I am too tired to play your little games anymore."

With that Ethan looked away, as if he were now nervous or something. "I want to tell you a story, Elizabeth. One that you might find.. familiar.. If you will do me the courtesy to listen.." he sat down himself and waved Forrest out of the room.

"I get a choice in the matter?"

"Well no.. not really. You are here and I will tell you. What you do with the information though is up to you," he leaned forward. Ethan poured himself a glass of dark liquid and then downed it.

"Nervous are we there Ethan? How so unlike you!"

"Well, I do not often tell my life story to someone. The real story anyhow. Of course there's made up nonsense for the papers and such because well if they knew the truth.. i probably would be so highly thought of." Ethan rose from his chair and started to pace. He finally stopped in front of the fire. "I was born to a military man. He believed in dedication, in precision. He was quite fanatical about it and that was what drove him. And everything he did. Including how he raised me. I'd wake at a certain hour and I was responsible for following a schedule from the moment I opened my eyes until I laid my head back down. Every detail had to be correct. Everything. From my grades in school to the knot of a tie."

Ethan paused and Buffy watched his face and drew her feet up into the chair. She suddenly shivered having a thought. And not one she liked.

That he was going to tell her something she didn't want to know about herself.

"...There were beatings on a pretty much daily basis. He felt that it toughened me up. I was always quite delicate. Such a disappointment," he looked at her. "I know your mother never felt that way about you. You were her pride and joy now weren't you?"

"We aren't talking about me."

He nodded then continued. "He grew more insane with every passing day. I was only ten years old when he killed someone in front of me for the first time. And he enjoyed it.. the killing. It was the ultimate form of power to him. I used to wonder when he'd get tired of me and when he'd kill me too." Ethan walked over and once again poured and downed some dark liquid. "When my mother tried to run away from him.. he had caught her and brought her back. Do you know what her form of punishment was? Getting to watch him beat me. Everyday. I was the punishment. And then he finally killed her."

Buffy stayed silent, not feeling any sympathy for the man. She knew there were so many others out there who'd came from horrible childhood homes and they sure didn't grow up to be anything like him.

Finally, Buffy sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You will see my dear," he said quietly. Ethan came to sit next to her again. "I thought that I had deserved what he was doing to me. All of the beatings, the isolation, the demands of everything I had to do, what he put me through. I'd even thought that all children needed to go through all of that before they became adults, that it was.. the way of life, that is what my father told me. But then.. one morning.. I just knew I couldn't do it anymore." He smiled.

Buffy shivered again and wrapped her arms around herself, her hands going down to where the baby was inside of her.

"That was when I took that whip from him, that morning, he didn't even bother to hold me down, he just expected me to stand there, still as ever, and let him whip me. But no.. not on this day. I took the whip right from him... and his face.." Ethan laughed at the memory. "God! He looked so surprised! More so when I turned it around on him. That very morning was when I beat him to death, hitting him so hard that I couldn't even lift my arm for days. I was only sixteen years old then. And I'd just beat my father to death!"

Ethan rubbed a hand over his face then when he looked back up at Buffy he smiled. It was a soft smile, which made it all the more creepy.

"His bones are still right where he fell. I wasn't about to give him the honor of a proper burial... or well... one at all. He didn't deserve even that."

Then Ethan paused and he stared at her some more. It was as if he was expecting her to make some face or remark in horror.

"What do you want me to say? Want me to tell you that it wasn't your fault? That you did what you had to.. to survive? I'm sorry though Ethan. I can't summon even a drop of sympathy for you."

"Honestly," he sighed and smiled again. "That is something that I love about you Buffy. I like always knowing what you think."

"Love? You don't know anything about love," she spat. her body tensed.

"True," he said, "but if I could.. I think it would have to be you. You and I are more connected than you might think or realize dear. So.. if you'll let me continue... After my father's death.. you could say that I went a little wild. It was the first time that I'd ever been allowed to do what I wanted. I got to eat what I wanted, to stay up as late as I wanted, not only til the time he'd allowed. The whole staff were afraid of me. They had seen what I'd done to my father, what was left of him. And knew I wouldn't hesitate to use the whip again on someone else. I used to carry it around with me.. it had bits of my father still embedded in it."

Ethan once more paused. He closed his eyes and it was like he was going back into time in his words and mind savoring the past.

"I forged his name on a legal document.. one that would give all his power of attorney to me once I reached the age of eighteen and after that, I ran his business. And much better than he'd done or ever could have done. I made him richer than any of his wildest dreams. After a few years, I staged a fake heart attack for him.. just to get that wonderful death certifcate that would set me free."

Ethan stared into the fire for a long time. He was almost zoning out. Finally he shook himself and resumed with the pacing.

"I.. I found myself in California one day. I was there on business. And God, it was so hot and I had an afternoon free. I met a pretty and young waitress at a small coffee shop. She took up with me that afternoon. She hung around with me and introduced me to some of her friends. She even took me to the beach," he stopped to glance at Buffy. She was stunned, almost horrified. "Joyce spent that whole afternoon with me. She showed me how she had fun and I showed her that night what it was to be a woman. I was her first, you know." He paused, seeing Buffy's face draining more and more. "We fucked every which way, then, in the morning, I gave her money for a cab. She must have taken one of my business cards with her. When she had found out that she was pregnant with you.. she called me up wanting my help."

"It's not true!" Buffy said, her stomach clenching, her heart leaped to her throat. "You're lying!"

"Oh no, my darling daughter, it is very much true. I have even got the DNA tests to prove it. You and I are are father and daughter Buffy."

"No!" she said shaking her head. "I don't come from you! I can't!" her voice rising. As well as her panic.

Ethan reached out and slapped her making her head snap back. Her eyes grew harder.

"You! You let her get kicked out and disowned! You left her to worry and suffer, never knowing if she'd make it, if she'd have money to feed herself, much less raise a child on her own! You didn't help her!"

"I didn't think that you were mine.. so I handed her the money for an abortion. Then well I walked away. I never thought she'd actually keep you," he said then sank down in the chair next to her. "But.. she did... and now.. here we are. Together. I want to share what I have with you Buffy."

"Are you fucking insane?! Because you really must be. You cannot possibly believe that after everything you have done to me that I would walk willingly into your arms.. call you Daddy and we be all happy family!" she shook her head again. "I don't believe it! This is just another lie."

Ethan rose and grabbed her wrist, dragged her from the chair, "It isn't a lie. Come with me," he said as he pulled her from the room. never letting her go. They went out of the doors and down the hall going to opposite way than how she'd always came. He pulled her behind him, striding along with purpose, heading towards a huge stairway. They stopped at the top of the stairs and he indicated to a wall in front of him. "Look at the portrait Buffy." And she glanced up, her eyes widening, her hand going to her throat. The horror she showed wasn't lost on Ethan. In fact, he enjoyed it.

She couldn't deny him.

"Your mother sent me that picture. I had it made into a portrait of the two of you. It's been hanging right there ever since." He reached out and touched the painting. "I thought it was plain adorable."

Buffy had that very picture in a frame beside her bed. It had always been one of her favorites. She was only two or three in it and she was sitting upon her mothers lap. She was curled up around her. Both were looking at the book her mother was concentrating on reading.

She didn't even remember who took the picture.

"I couldn't.. have.." she said quietly. "I can't have your blood in me."

"Oh, but you do," he said. "You are my daughter. You are my heir. And I think it's time for you to take your place at my side. I will teach you everything I know.. then.. when I am gone, this will all be yours. Buffy why did you think I went all the way from Chicago to Sunnydale to get a doctor in the first place?"

Buffy tried to push him away and shook her head more. "No! I won't do.. any of it. Why couldn't you have just left me with Angel? Why?!" she said and the tears started to build and fall. Then all of a sudden there was lights flashing as a warning. A siren blared. And it was loud enough that she had to cover her ears from it.

She felt Ethan's hand grab her arm tightly and saw the him come up and she started to push away from her, trying desperatly to get away, to protect her and Angel's child from him. "No!" she screamed.

Ethan stared over her shoulder, seeing dark helemeted heads of the they swept into his home. He heard their yelling demands.

His eyes narrowed and he was flooded with rage.

'How dare they?! Don't they know why the hell I am?!'

He felt Buffy struggling and brought the gun up to her head. It was more of a gesture than a threat.

But she didn't know that.

"Come with me. My daughter," he said in her ear.

"No! I am Not! Going anywhere! With you! And do not ever call me that again!" she said as she kept struggling to get away. Her hand came up and started to knock the gun slightly aside and she managed to get his grip loosened and so she pushed back against him more. She backed up. Then started tumbling. Her body heading towards the stairs.

"Buffy!"

She heard his voice. It was like a dream.

She turned her head as she grabbed the railing hoping to not fall down the long staircase. And there he was. He rushing towards her.

"Angel?" she whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Ethan reached for Buffy and grabbed her against him. His gun pointed down to the man climbing towards them. "Will you not die?!"

"No!" Buffy screamed and grabbed the gun. The two of them began to fight for control of the piece.

Angel could only watch and try reaching them. He took the stairs two then three at a time. He reached the top just as a loud explosion sounded.

The two of them had stopped fighting. Their eyes were down focused on their hands where the gun had just gone off.

Buffy stumbled back, the gun dropping from her hands. Her eyes stared at the man who had shot her then back to the man she loved. The man who she thought was dead.

"Angel?" she again whispered and she reached her blood soaked hands toward him.

Angel caught her and cradled her in his arms as he dropped to his knees on the floor with her. "God baby, no," he said as he reached for her sweater, pulling it up in search of her wound.

"You.. you aren't dead?" she touched his face leaving a trail of blood.

"No baby, I'm not. Please just shush for now. You gotta be still, Buff. We have to get you to a hospital." He found the tiny hole in her body, it was angled towards her ribs. "You're gonna be just fine, baby." he added a silent prayer, 'Please let her be fine.' then repeated "You just gotta lay still."

Angel yanked off his own shirt and made a ball out of it. He pressed it hard against her wound. 'Please God.. I can't lose her!'

"I need an ambulance in here!" he shouted.

Buffy gasped as her pain increased. She tried to keep her focus on Angel's face but there were black spots coming to her eyes instead.

"Let her go."

Angel looked up seeing the weapon that was now pointed at his head. He growled but didn't release her. "I let her go and she'll bleed to death. I won't do it, Ethan. So if you want to shoot me then go right ahead."

And with that he heard the click of the slide being ratcheted back. He looked down to Buffy. "Don't move love, just keep breathing for me please. Don't you dare die on me, doc."

Ethan moved closer and pushed the gun that he had retrived from the ground where Buffy had dropped it into Angel's forehead. "Did you not hear me Liam? I said Let. Her. Go."

"Listen up and listen good here, Ethan. You shot her and I am going to kill you for it as soon as she is safe. But for now, I'm not letting her lie here and bleed to death," he glared up with hate into the man's eyes, just as he started to feel Buffy's blood soaking right through the shirt and to his hands. "If she dies Ethan then you trust me on this, there will be no place on this earth where you can hide where I won't be able to find you, where I won't be able to and then kill you."

"I'm going to give you until the count of three," Ethan responded, his voice was low and dead serious, his eyes trained on Angel. Even with all the commotion going around him. Ethan knew he wouldn't have much time but after all his time and planning he wasn't about to let Buffy go. "One," he started. "Two," his hands tightened around the weapon. "Thr..."

"Drop the gun, Rayne," Wesley said, his pistol aimed at Ethan. "Drop it and get down on the damn ground. You are under arrest."

Ethan looked at Angel then over to Wes. "You are both supposed to be dead!" he growled.

"Call it good living," Wes said. "Now drop your damn weapon and get on the ground, asshole."

Angel knew he was going to shoot. He could feel it. He bent down over Buffy, protecting her with his body, and he waited for the bullet. "It's okay Buffy, just stay with me. Please. Just keep breathing. I love you," he whispered to her.

Over Angel's head, Wesley was glaring at Ethan and more cops were coming up the stairs. All with their weapons drawn. "You're surrounded Rayne. There is no way out. Drop the goddamn gun," he said as he tightened his grip.

Ethan's eyes were wild. They were filled with hatred. Going from Buffy to Angel then to the gun in Wes' hands.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Fine!" he finally said. "But you'll never win. None of this will ever stick. I've got friends in some high places, children," he said then let the gun slip.

Wesley sneered then took it then watched Rayne being tackled down by three men. He was searched and cuffed. He walked over to Buffy and Angel. "They'll be here shortly, just keep pressure on it, Angel."

"She's loosing too much blood here, Wes!"

"She'll be okay, just stay with her. Keep her awake."

Ethan was raised back up to his feet.

"Those friends in high places wouldn't happen to include a Judge Rupert Giles, Chief Deputy Commissioner Holland Manners, and Captain Linwood Murrows would it?" And Wes laughed as the man's eyes grew bigger. "Seems that you had some house cleaning needing to be done. And the Feds were more than happy to help. You gave us the time and the proof we needed yourself. Ethan Rayne, you are going away for a long fucking time."

Four men came out, making Wes smile again. They were taking Forrest and Gunn.

"This isn't over!" Ethan hissed. "Not by any means. This is far far far from over." he tried to get out of his hold as the men drug him again. "I'll own you when this is done!"

"Why do they always say that?" Wes asked, shaking his head.

OoOoO

It wasn't long before the rescue team started dragging a gurney up the stairs.

"EMT's are here Angel. She's gonna be okay!"

"Wes, go find Cordy for me please. Find her and bring her to the hospital. Tell her that I'm okay."

"Not a problem," he said then watched as they took Buffy from Angel's arms. They pulled away the blood soaked shirt he'd been using and they changed it for some bandages. Next they started an IV and got her to the gurney.

"Go with them, we'll be right behind you."

Wes turned, not wanting to see them leave. His heart leaped to his throat at the thought of seeing Cordy again, especially after all the dreams he'd been having about her since her kidnapping.

OoOoO

Wes started down the long hall. He opened doors as he went, pretty amazed by all of Ethan's possessions. And when he reached the second hallway he found a door locked with no key to be found.

He stepped back and kicked at it a few good times. It splintered and started inward.

Cordelia stood close to a window near the rear of the room.

Forrest had just left a little while before. He had forced her into changing her clothing. And he had enjoyed her fear. And the almost sheer outfit he'd brought.

Wes stopped dead in the door, unable to move, his eyes roaming over Cordelia's curves. "Cordy?" he was finally able to say in one husky rasp.

"Wes? Oh my God! Wesley! I thought you were Forrest or Gunn coming back for me!" she ran across the room and threw herself into his arms. "I know you were alright. I knew you would come for me!"

Wes' arms came up automatically, his hands lying on her back. He could feel she was naked under the dress she had on. And just the thought had blood rushing to his cock. "Are you okay?" he asked closing his eyes, willing himself to please calm down.

"Yes," she whispered.

"They didn't... um.. do.." he couldn't even finish the sentence, or the thought.

"No," she shook her head, "not really."

And Wes pulled back. "What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes, "not really?"

Cordy closed her eyes. She felt ashamed. She dropped her head and let her forehead rest against his chest. She was unable to say the things that they'd done to her.

It hadn't been anything she hadn't gone through before. But it seemed worse.

She'd thought days and things like that were over when she left.

"Cordy?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please.. it's over. Can we just forget it Wes? Please?"

He reached down gently and raised her chin "Can you?" he asked softly. "I know about your nightmares, Cordelia. I've heard your cries. I've seen your face the next morning when you thought I wouldn't know you'd spent the whole night crying into your pillow. It's no good to box it inside. If you can't talk to me... then to someone.. when we get back. Okay?"

She nodded and couldn't describe her relief when he dropped it and he wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her close. "Did you find Buffy?"

"Oh shit!" He dropped his arms and once more stepped back. 'How could I forget?!'

But he knew. All he had to do was look at her.

"She has been shot. Angel is with her... they are on their way to the hospital right now."

"I told her he would be okay. How bad is she?"

"It's bad."

"I... I want to go.. but.." she glanced down then almost gasped when she realized just how good Wes could probably see through her dress. Her hands went up, her arms wrapped around her breasts. "God! I'm sorry!" she blushed some.

"Don't be," he almost purred. "I'm not," and he chuckled as she really began to turn red.

Cordy's eyes narrow and then she dropped her arms. She smiled smugly as she heard him groan. Just the sound, the knowing that he found her attractive, made her nipples even harder and it sent a shock of pleasure through her body.

She wanted to be back in his arms and without the kevlar. Or any other clothing.

"I... I'll go.. um see if I can't find something um else to wear," she stuttered then turned.

Wes closed his eyes and fisted his hands. When he reopened them, Cordy was bent over in front a drawer of the dresser. She was dragging out a pair of jeans. And he must have made some sound became she glanced back. And for some reason didn't realize all she had just done.

'She's your best friends sister for god's sake!' he tried telling himself but knew no words and no cold shower wasn't going to cut it.

His body just wasn't listening.

"I'll... be right out!"

Wes nodded then turned his head at a sound of a knock on what was left of the door. "What?" he asked when one of the team stuck their head in.

"Premises is secured now, Sir. The locals want to bring in their crime scene units."

"Alright, have them bring in their teams, but I want Harris to stay and oversee their work. I want kept updated on everything that is found. We will let them handle the paperwork... but Rayne is mine."

OoOoO

The hospital was nearly empty when they got there.

Buffy had been taken off and Angel had to stay in the waiting room. And when Wes and Cordy arrived he was pacing the floor, staring at the blood on his hands.

"How is she?" Cordy asked as she gave her big brother a hard hug.

"I.. don't know. They won't tell me anything," he looked to Wes. "Would you happen to have any pull?"

"I'll see what I can do. Why don't you get a little cleaned up, you might be scaring the natives," he nodded to a couple who were sitting in chairs in the corner, their eyes fixed on Angel.

"I'll wait here, you go find a men's room," Cordelia said then brushed his cheek. "She's going to be alright Angel. I got a hunch."

Angel managed out a smile. 'Cordy and her hunches!' he thought. "Really?" he asked softly. "Wouldn't lie to me Cordy now would you?"

"Never," she smiled brightly. "You're getting so old these days... and I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack or something."

This made him narrow his eyes then let out a growl making her laugh hard. "I needed that," he said then turned trying to find the bathroom so he could clean up.

Cordelia went to sit down in one of seats and started flipping through a magazine then quickly put it back down. She couldn't seem to stay still. Not ever since Wes came bursting into her room.

Since that, no, she couldn't settle down.

Not even when she'd came back out of the bathroom wearing some clothing a few sizes too big.

He hadn't kept his eyes off of her. And there was something in them... a look, a heat... it sent her pulse racing.

OoOoO

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Wh... no. Why?"

"You keep staring at me, I figured something must be wrong."

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was."

Cordy had known Wes for years, ever since the first day he and Angel met. And they had never gotten along. But right now.. he was being... nice.

Cordelia looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"What? What did I do now?"

"Nothing. And it's making me nervous Wes! You're being nice to me."

"Cordy.. Jesus! I try to be nice to you and you act like there's some huge conspiracy going on!" he said throwing his hands up. "After what you just went through I think I'd be pretty heartless to treat you any other way now wouldn't I? What, you wish I would have left you there with Ethan?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wesley" she snapped.

After a few silent seconds, he started to feel her eyes on him again. Now she was now studying him. "Stop staring at me damnit!"

"See, how do you like it?"

"Like what?!"

"Being stared at!"

"I wasn't staring at you!"

"Yes you were. In the house. In the car. You were all with the eyes!" Hers grew biger to emphasize her point.

"Well fine, Cordelia! Geez! There you were standing in nothing but a skimpy outfit. What was a guy supposed to do?!"

"Jesus Christ! Can you two not be in the same room with one another without a keeper?" Angel said as he returned, glaring at the two of them.

"She started it," Wes said, then started laughing.

"Did not!" Cordy said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Angel shook his head. "What you find out Wes?"

"Oh shit. Sorry. She's holding her own they said, and that they're getting ready to take her into surgery soon. The bullet was through and through but it nicked her spleen. She has some internal bleeding that they have to stop. The nurse will come out and let you see her before they take her upstairs Angel."

Angel sat down in a chair, his body loving the relief that came flooding through it. "She's going to be okay?"

"They're giving her blood. And there is some danger with the surgery. But they wouldn't tell me anymore.."

Just then a nurse came into the room. "Liam Angelus?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he said standing up. "Is she okay? Is Buffy alright?"

"She's awake now. We're getting her ready to take her to surgery... if you want to see her.." Angel nodded. "Only you. And only for a minute."

OoOoO

Angel followed the nurse out of the room. His heart was completely in his throat. He managed to find a smile to plaster on his face as he walked into her room.

"Buffy?" he whispered quietly and came up beside her. He took her small hand into his noticing now how pale she had become, how fragile she looked lying in the hospital bed.

"An.. Angel?" she said, her eyes fluttering open. "I'm so tired"

"It's just the drugs, baby. You're gonna be okay," he said, not sure if he was saying it to convince her or himself. "You and me have a date with destiny. You wouldn't want to miss that..."

"Date?"

"To get married baby," he brushed his knuckles over her arm. He hated how cold she felt. "Remember? You said that after the day we got our lives back, we would find someone to marry us."

Buffy listened to him and felt her heart break into a million pieces. A tear started to fall down her face and he brushed it away. "I'm so tired.." she said once more and she closed her eyes not wanting to see his face.

"That's alright, baby. You sleep," he whispered and stroked her hair then he leaned down to kiss her freezing cheek. "We'll have the rest of our lives to talk." he smiled weaker than he wanted.

She opened her eyes then raised her hand, trying to manage this out. "Would.. would you.." she said trying to push the engagement ring off of her ringer.

"...For safe keeping," he said and pulled it off gently, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread once it was in his hands.

He sat there with her in the quiet until the nurse came back in. She shooed him out then showed him, Wes and Cordy where they could stay until she was out of surgery.

OoOoO

For the next three and a half hours they waited. And they were the longest he had ever spent in his entire life.

When the doctor finally showed up it was just in time before he started climbing the walls.

"Mister Angelus?" he asked from the doorway.

Angel looked at him then popped up out of his chair. He was worried as hell. "Y... yes?"

"Buffy is holding her own and the surgery went really well... all things considered," he patted Angel on his back. "She's on her way into recovery right now. I do want her to spend a few hours in there.. just to monitor her and the baby. We're lucky that she didn't lose it. But she was so determined to hold onto her child," he smiled not realizing how much Angel had just paled. "You may see her in a few hours... when we take her out of recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor," Wes said standing up then putting his hand on Angel's shoulder. He was afraid his friend was about to topple over.

The doctor nodded then he turned and went back down the long hall from which he came from leaving a very shocked Angel to grope at a chair.

"Baby?" he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Buffy opened her eyes and she heard a voice calling out for her. She moaned and felt a strange pain in her stomach.

"Come on, baby, you gotta wake up. Come on now, let me see those pretty green eyes."

She felt his lips touching her hand and she tightened her fingers around his. Her eyes started to flutter open and she could see him in the chair next to her.

"An...Angel?"

"There she is," He smiled down at her but she could see pain hidden in his eyes. "I thought that I had lost you," he whispered.

She swallowed painfully. "Me...me too." She blinked a few times. "Am I... dead?"

Angel reached over and picked up the glass of water the nurse left by her bed earlier. "Here," he said and carefully lifted her head to get a sip of the cold beverage. "No, you're not dead baby, though you sure did give me the scare of my life," he sighed. "Please don't ever do that again."

"Wh...what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"You... you were... shot. You were killed Angel!" she looked up at him, scared. Her eyes were wide as she remember the shots. The pain. "How?"

"I'll tell you if you lie back down," he said and put the glass of water back down then helped her get more comfortable. "It was Welsey. After we went into the cave he went back to the camp site. He said that even looking at the crack entry to the cave was making him feel sick. Then when he got back there he started to unpack the stuff to set up camp, he found a tracking device that they had put on him. It had slipped out of his jacket when he went to start up the fire."

"Track.. tracking us? They were tracking us?"

"Not us, just Wes. I guess they figured when they took Cordy he would come running to us."

"And they figured right," she said then yawned, moaning at the movement. It made her stomach move and pull and hurt.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call a nurse?" he said and started to get up but she tightened her grip on his hand.

"No... no please, keep going. I need.. I need to know."

"Alright, well... he guess that if they knew where we were, we'd probably be seeing them. He called in some local Feds and they set up a small surprise. He had wanted to warn us but we were already so far down in the cave. They wanted to get Ethan too then but he took off with you.."

"But the shots.. I heard two?" she said sleepily and her eyes started to feel heavy.

"You sleep, Buffy. We can talk about this more when you get up. You really need to rest. I need you better so I can make you my bride," he smiled.

"No! Don't stop... tell me. Talk to me please?"

Angel sighed then stroked her hair, his thumbs gently across her cheek, "Wes wanted Ethan to think that we were dead. Two shots each. That's his trademark kind of kill. The first shot always to the heart, the second to the head. I didn't know what he was doing until I was surrounded by guys in FBI jackets. I'm thinking Wes is getting one Hell of a raise out of this one."

"I'm glad," she whispered.

"I love you, Buffy," he leaned to kiss her cheek. "Now please sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy's eyes fluttered closed again and she held tightly to his hand. His eyes went over her face, still seeing her pale and all the dark shadows making him remember just how close he had got to losing her. "I'm right here baby. I won't leave you. Ever."

OoOoO

The second time her eyes opened, Buffy saw Angel asleep in the chair by her, his head on the mattress sitting next to her hand, his fingers still entwined with hers.

He looked so tired to her. His hair was wild like he'd spent hours just running his hands through it nervously and there were dark shadows under his eyes. Plus there was stubble along his jaw line.

And all in all.. he'd never looked better to her. So.. unattainable.

'How can I be with him.. Marry him now? Now knowing the truth... that my... my father is responsible for the death of his parents, for torturing him, for tearing apart his whole life. How would I ever tell him?'

She felt a tear starting to fall, she tried to reach her hand up and brush it away but he held tight. Her other hand was on her stomach.

She could feel a bandage.

Carefully, she felt around lower then breathed a sigh of relief when she found the slight curve where the baby was still there.

"The baby's fine, Buffy," Angel's voice came. stiff. His eyes were gentle but the hardness was still there. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have let me go down in the cave if you did?"

"You know damn well I wouldn't have," he closed his eyes and shook his head. "There would have been another way Buffy. Jesus! I could have called Skip!"

"And that would have taken too much time."

Angel hated to admit that she was right but he hated more that she hid the fact that she was pregnant from him. "If something would have happened to you or the baby.. I would have never forgiven myself."

"But nothing happened, We're both fine."

"I don't think you know how much you mean to me Buffy," he leaned down to gently lay a kiss on her lips. "If you would have..."

"But I didn't."

OoOoO

The same nurse from earlier came in carrying bandages and other medlical things. "Well now Doctor Summers, you're awake! And you look so much better!"

"Wish I could say that I feel better.." she grumbled and the nurse chuckled.

"Doctors always make the absolute worst patients," she said in a loud whisper to Angel. "You'll feel better once we get you cleaned up. Then we can try sitting up for awhile also."

"This my cue to leave?" Angel asked not really wanting to go.

"Just for a little while."

"Okay, but there's something I gotta do first." Angel put his hand into his pocket pulling her ring back out. He took her hand and slid it back onto her finger. "Now you look better." He smiled and kiss her gently, the moment passing faster than he wanted. "I'll go get some breakfast then I'll be back. Don't you go running off on me." he smiled and winked.

OoOoO

"Damn girl," the nurse said once Angel was out of the room. "Your man there sure has the whole nursing staff wound up. He sure is a hot one. He's like... a walking sin," she said with a smiled sigh. "Can you tell me where you find one of those?" she said coming over to the bed and setting aside when she would need.

"He has an older brother," Buffy offered with a slight smile.

"Is he a honey too?"

"Well, I don't really know. I've never met him," she said and looked down as the nurse messed with her gown. She noticed the incision. It wasn't too long thankfully. "Nice stitch work."

"Doctor Gregory is a wonder. You'll get to meet him today too. He's going to come by and check up on you, probably get rid of the draining tube," she smiled. "Everything looks good, I just need to roll you over so I can get your back."

"My back?"

"The bullet went straight through you sweetie. And from what I've heard, they dug it out of a portrait that was on the wall." The nurse helped Buffy roll over and she felt the pull of the tape as the bandage there was removed. "How are you feeling? We're trying to stay away from the harder drugs because of the baby... but if you get worse the doctor did leave an order for something else."

"I'm fine. When can I get out of here?"

The nurse chuckled again. "Like I said, doctors are the worst patients. That would be between you and Doctor Gregory though. But I bet it won't be at least for another week. You lost a lot of blood Doctor Summers."

The nurse finished cleaning up all her bandages and helped her into a new gown then helped wash her down some.

By the time Angel got back, she was bundled into a chair, all wrapped in two blankets and staring out the windows. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," she said with a small smile.

He laughed but sobered from it quickly remembering how close she'd been to dying. "Buffy I..."

"You really need to go take some driving lessons! Damnit, Wesley! You almost killed me!" Cordy said walking into the room, Wes right behind her.

"Cordelia, if I was trying to kill you, sweetheart, you would be dead. So don't go giving me any ideas that I'd later have to explain to your brother about." he said and ran an irritated hand through his hair and he and cordy shared a glare. "How he puts up with you..."

"He loves me," she smiled, still with a glare towards Wes going on.

"Good thing he does too. It's probably the only way any man could stand being around you." As soon as those words left Wes felt the shame come pouring over him. But it was too late to take them back.

He could think of some other ways that wouldn't take words to shut her up... ones that would be a lot more fun.

"Will you knock it off?" Angel growled, more upset by the interruption than them arguing. He'd been used to it for a long time now. "There is a lady here who was shot yesterday. You all remember her?"

OoOoO

Buffy lifted her cheek for Wes to kiss then she smiled towards Cordy. "You were right."

"I know, like I told you.. I'd just know it if something happen to him," she smirked.

"You must have made his life miserable when he was a teenager didn't you?" she joked.

"Well someone had to keep him and Skip on the straight and narrow now didn't they?" she said smiling. "I cannot believe that I am going to be an aunt!" she laughed and pointed at Angel. "You should have seen Angel's face when he found out!"

"I can imagine," she said.

They talked and joked for a few minutes then Buffy shifted in her chair, the pain in her stomach and back coming back to her stronger. Angel noticed right away and worry flooded him. "Let me get the nurse."

She nodded, her face growing paler by the second. And the pain getting worse. When she felt a hand on her own she looked up.

"Squeeze if you need to," Cordelia said kneeling in front of her. She spoke softly to her, distracting her the best she could, telling her stories about her childhood, Skip and Angel's as well until he returned with a nurse.

The nurse shooed them all out once she entered then she helped Buffy get back into bed one again. Then when Angel got to return she was half about asleep. He sat down beside her and picked up her hand.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" she whispered, the medication kicking in. It was making her insanely tired.

"I'm afraid to leave you," he said. "I'm afraid you'll disappear."

"Not today Angel. Not today," she whispered back.

Angel leaned his head down to her hand, pressing his forehead into it while gripping her fingers then he looked back up and ran his fingers down her cheek seeing her give a sleepy smile. "You're going to come home with me after you get the clear to leave right?"

Buffy heard the insecurity in his voice. That tone she thought was long gone. She didn't think he had that in him anymore or that he could feel like that.. about her. "I got you worried?" she asked after a few beats.

"Yes," he said, his eyes storming. "Something is wrong Buffy. I can sense it. There's something that you're not telling me, I just don't know what it might be. But I don't think it's good."

"That's silly, I'm just.. tired," she tried to work up a smile. And failed miserably.

"Okay..". he said with a sigh. "I'll be back later," he rose. "I love you."

Buffy closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to come. She heard his footsteps as he walked out of the room and the door he closed softly then she opened back her eyes, staring up into the darkness.

The pain in her heart was more than she could take.

OoOoO

Four days later the cops came to see her, taking her statement as to what happened at Ethan's mansion.

Wes had brought in some tough looking female Fed in so she could repeat what she'd already told and had been officially declared alive. Her purse and money and other small things had been found at the mansion and then returned to her.

Now she was sitting on the edge of her bed, all alone for the first time in a very long time, and she was writing on a piece of paper that she got one of the nurses to bring to her.

A tear fell down her cheek and onto the paper, running the ink where it landed. She brushed at it then continued until she finished. Then she signed her name. She next folded it up and slipped it into the envelope.

And just as the nurse came in bringing her her wheelchair to take her downstairs she finished writing Angel's name on it.

"Where's that hunk of a fiance of yours at? He coming to get you?" she asked with a big smile on her face before she noticed the look on Buffy's face.

Buffy shook her head then wiped away some tears. And she tried desperately to hold the rest back. "Could you um give this to him when he comes in?" she asked handing the note over to the nurse. She wiped more tears away then sat in the wheelchair.

"Sure honey... no problem... but.. are you sure you want to do this? Guys like yours.. they're not so easy to find..."

Buffy nodded and picked up her purse. She was leaving everything else behind.

The nurse wanted to say more, to tell her she better take a second look at what she was doing. Not many guys out there looked at a girl like he did her. But she knew to keep her mouth shut. She just wheeled Buffy out of the room, down the halls, through the lobby, then out to the front doors right to where the cab was waiting to take her to the airport.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the final chapter of 'TCOH.' This is the first story in a several story series, the rest yet to come. Thanks for reading!**

Angel entered the hospital, whistling softly. He was feeling absolutely fantastic. Thankfully.

It honestly wasn't that hard though. Hell, Buffy was healing wonderfully. And she was pregnant with his child. Ethan was looking at a very long prision term. Cordelia had decided to move back in, to start her life over again, and she was working on the divorce proceedings from her abusive asshole of a husband.

And it didn't pass him that there was something very strange going on between her and Wes. And he couldn't have been any happier about it.

'Now all I have to do is get my woman healthy. And get her to marry me.'

Angel hurried to the elevator, holding it open for a man and a little girl who was carrying a balloon and some roses with them.

He looked down and smiled at the little girl who smiled shyly back.

"My mama had a baby," she told him.

"She did?" he asked. "Do you have a new baby brother or sister?" Angel asked and got down more to her level.

"A baby sister," she said and scrunched her nose up. "Boys are icky!"

Angel laughed and looked up and smiled at the father. "Yeah, they sure can be."

OoOoO

They got off of the elevator at the maternity ward then he continued up to Buffy's.

He again held the door open for a group of older women who had gotten in as he left.

He turned the corner and made his way down the hallway towards Buffy's room.

"She's gone," the nurse said coming up behind him. "She signed herself out earlier this morning and she left."

"Le... left? Left for where?" Angel asked. He was shocked and confused. He had a bad feeling overwhelming him.

"I don't know really, home I guess. Oh, she left you this though," she said and handed him the envelope Buffy had given to her.

She had been watching out for him ever since taking the pretty blonde downstairs to the cab really not wanting to miss him. She had just thought he seemed to love the injured doctor so much. And thought it was just terrible what she'd done to him.

Angel stared down at the envelope then finally took it from her. "Thanks," he said and then turned to go towards the small lounge room he'd wasted so much time in and he sunk down into one of the chairs.

Angel turned the envelope over, seeing his full name written on the front. Slowly, he opened it and he pulled out the piece of paper from inside. He also grabbed the ring as it fell out also.

He felt a pang in his heart as he stared at for a moment, not understanding why in the world it was there.

Then he unfolded the letter.

He stared down at the letter she'd left at him, his eyes going over her words reading over what she had written. When it all finally started to sink in he lifted his head and unconsciously clenched his hands into fists.

He just sat like that. Completely lost.

OoOoO

It was a very different man who stood up than the one who had came in happy and whistling just a few minutes before.

He straightened out the note then he folded it and put it back in the envelope then stuck it in a pocket of his jacket. He stared once more at the ring then finally put it into his pants pocket. He could feel it resting against his leg as he left the waiting room.

And a determined look was on his face.

OoOoO

Buffy sighed. She was so overwhelmed with tiredness.

It had been her first day back at her old job and she was exhausted.

Between working, her healing wounds, and the baby... yeah, she was tired.

And it sure didn't help that she missed Angel like she did.

She could barely even stand to think his name. She just wanted to burst into a thousand tears. Her heart felt dead and there was a knot in her stomach that just wouldn't go away.

"It will get easier," she said to herself for the millionth time. "It has to."

Buffy rubbed her hand down her stomach before digging her keys out of her purse. She unlocked the room to the small apartment she was renting. She had hardly furnished it yet. She bought a couch and a chair, a bed, and a small radio.

She missed her old apartment greatly. This place just didn't feel like home.

All of her childhood mementoes, her pictures, her everything were gone. All the little things that had made it feel like home, gone.

And gone by the man who created her.

She had two bedrooms here, one for her and one that she was fixing up for the baby. She had a small living area and a tiny kitchen. It was a rather small place but she didn't need much. Least not right then.

She planned to save her money up, then when the baby came, she was going to move somewhere else. Someplace bigger and nicer. Maybe somewhere with a yard. That was what she'd always wanted as a kid herself... a yard to play in. A swing set and maybe a dog in it.

And her child was going to have it.

"I'm going to be the best mom," she whispered and looked down. There was a slight bulge, bigger than it had been at the hospital.

Buffy sighed and pushed the door open. She was just wanting to drop everything and collapse.

She really needed a good nap.

She dropped the mail down onto the small bar in the kitchen and sat her purse beside the pile. She pulled off her coat and draped it over the chair then she started heading for her bedroom.

She wanted to take her shoes off then find something more comfortable to wear. Something soft and warm.

But before she made it there was a knock on the door.

Angel popped into her thoughts all the time. She wished she could find him, could talk to him, tell him how things were going in her life. She wanted to tell him about how great the baby was doing. She would wake up in the mornings reaching out for him, wishing he was there next to her. Tears would always come next remember he wasn't there. That he never would be. And why.

The knock came again, louder this time. It practically rattled the door.

"Coming!" she called and turned to go to the door.

She opened it slowly and her eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

"An.. Angel?"

Angel pushed open the door, making it wide enough that he could walk by her. He went to stand in her small living room and started looking around before looking at her. "You remembered," he said. His tone was harsh.

"What are you doing here?"

"You and I have some unfinished business Buffy," he said and his eyes dropped down to her stomach.

"I said all that I had to say in that letter I left you," she said as she closed the door. Then she moved around him until she had the kitchen bar between the both of them.

"Right. That ridiculous letter you left me. It said nothing Buffy!" he pulled it out of his pocket. "Dear Angel," he started, his voice harder. "I've change my mind. I don't want to go with you to... blah blah blah!" he said then crunched it into a ball. "I think you can do better than that."

"You think, what?" she said and felt her own anger boiling inside, her mind finally processing the thought that he was really there. And in her living room.

"You heard me," he growled and prowled around the small space. He slipped his jacket off finally and then put it on top of hers. "I think that I deserve a lot more than some damn Dear John letter from you." Angel turned and started towards her, his eyes noting every detail about her. "You look like shit," he said suddenly. He felt a twing of concern and worry.

"Thank you," she said dryly. She couldn't say the same about him. He look amazing. He was tanned and healthy, he did look a little thinner though. But he never looked better to her.

"So.." he asked as he stopped right in front of her.

"So, what?" she asked hating how close he was to her. The scent of him had her heartbeat speeding up and she wondered if he could hear it.

He was too close.

If she lifted her hand up just the smallest bit, she would touch him. And the urge to touch him, to kiss him, to make love to him... it was all overwhelming.

Angel was there, completely determined to finish what he had came for today. He was going to win his girl back no matter what it took.

"I'm waiting."

"I told you all I can tell you," she said then turned. She walked into the living room desperately trying to put some space between them.

"Bullshit!"

"What?" she said suddenly looking at him. Afraid. More afraid at the expression on his face. 'Oh God! He can't know! How could he? I never told anyone... unless he got it from Ethan... he couldn't know!'

"I know you, Buffy and you're hiding something from me. And I am not leaving here until you tell me what the Hell it is!" he said and walked in, sitting down on the couch. Waiting.

"There's nothing I'm hiding. What is your ego just so big that you can't believe that you weren't worth it for me to pack up and leave with you?" she said and almost flinched as the hurt flashed on his face.

"It's not my ego that's telling me that you're lying Buff," he paused and stared at her. "It's my heart," he whispered.

Buffy stared at him, hating him as much as she could manage at the moment.

"Fine, you sit there," she finally said and looked away, "But me? I'm tired and I'm going to change my clothes."

Buffy turned and stormed into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. For a moment she just stood in the middle of her bedroom. She stared at the unmade bed, the small television tray she used as a nightstand, and the box she used to store her clothes, not having enough to buy a dresser yet.

It all seemed so shabby, so worthless. Now more so with him there in the next room.

"Damn you Ethan!" she hissed out wishing she could let loose the tears that were in her chest that making it hard to breathe.

"What did he do?"

Buffy whipped around startled at finding him there behind her. She hadn't heard him come in. "Nothing. Now get out of here!"

"No," he said and stalked her around the bed until she was pressed up into a wall. "Why would you damn Ethan? Why did you change after that night you spent back in his mansion alone? Why did you run from me?" he asked.

Buffy didn't answer. She couldn't.

Angel slammed his hand into the wall beside her. "Why did you tear my heart out and hand it back to me in fucking pieces Buffy?"

"He's my father," Buffy whispered.

And it took a moment for her words to sink into Angel's mind. "Who's your father? You don't mean Ethan..."

"Yes," she said and shoved him away. "Happy? Now you know. Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Who told you he was your father?"

Buffy walked away from him, headed back to the living room. She dropped down onto the couch. "He did. He bragged about it, about how he seduced my mother. He just couldn't wait to bring out all the evidence and throw it in my face," she said bitterly.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She looked up at him, shocked and confused. "What are you doing? Why aren't you running from me?" she asked. "My father was who killed your parents Angel. He kidnapped your sister. He let his flunkies molest her. Not to mention he kidnapped you as well. He almost beat you to death!"

"None of those things are your fault, Buffy. Is this why you left me? Is this why you ran from me?"

"I came from him, Angel. I have his blood in my veins. God, he wanted me to sit at his side, to help him run his evil empire" And she felt a wave of nausea run through her at the thought.

"Ethan Rayne is a delusional man, Buffy. We both know that," he said and reached out, taking her hand despite her attempts to not allow him to. "You can't choose who your parents are, baby, and we all have things we're not proud of in our lives."

"I have a homicidal father. I'm thinking I'm higher up there."

Angel listened to her go on until finally letting out a growl. "Do you have any fucking idea what I've been going through? Of what I would do for you? To have you back in my life? It's been killing me, Buffy. Not seeing you, not touching, not making love for you for weeks now. This is hell on earth! And you're only giving Ethan the one thing he wanted all along. Goddamn it, Buf!" he dropped her hand then stood up and went about pacing the floor. His hand went up to his hair running trembling angry fingers through it.

"What thing?" she asked.

"He wanted so badly to break me and he's going to do it through you! If you leave me, if you stay here alone, he wins. He keeps us apart, he ruins our love. And how can you let him do that to us? I refuse to let him, Buffy!" he growled and turned again. He went over to her and lifted her up, yanked her up into his arms.

His mouth came down on her and he groaned.

Buffy thought she was in heaven. Here, in his arms, his mouth devouring hers. She couldn't fight him. Or herself. It was just too hard.

This was what she wanted, what she needed. This. Right now.

He lifted his head and they locked eyes seeing all of their emotions swirling around between them. "We are getting married, Buffy. You're going to move in with me. You're going to make me deleriously happy and you will be happy. There will be no more thoughts about Ethan or anything he's done to us. I will not let him come between us. I love you too damn much to try and go through this life without you," he said then ran his hands down her back and running them down over the curve of her ass and squeezed gently. "Now, tell me you want to marry me," he ordered.

"I do.." she whispered. "But..."

"No. No buts. We're going to get married and be happy. That's it," he said and lifted her into his arms easily and he brushed past the kitchen bar on his way to her room.

OoOoO

Angel let her slid down his long body until her feet once again touched the floor. Angel groaned, his hands held tighter, and his mouth clinged to hers. His hands moved to the small buttons on her shirt and he undid them quickly then slid his hands back up to push it off of her shoulders.

It fell to the floor and his hands explored the exposed upper body.

He cupped her lace covered breasts before dropping down in front of her, his lips finding the swell of her stomach, and his arms holding her still. "You're so beautiful," he said. "I've been going crazy with missing you."

He reached down to take her shoes off then slid his hands up her legs. He pulled the button of her pants, drew down the zipped and leaned forward to kiss the bit of skin he'd exposed making her shiver.

"I plan on making up for lost time," he said and tugged and pulled them off of her.

His eyes roamed over all the curves and dips of her body, now only left in a small set of matching white lace bra and panties. He could seethe changes in her body from their baby. Her breasts had grown, the swell of her stomach... and all of it made him think she was even more beautiful.

He drew in a deep breath and felt his member pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He was so hard it almost hurt. He wanted to throw her to the bed, take her again and again until they had zero strength left, and he tried to do his best to ignore all of those thoughts. He wanted this to be special.

He couldn't lose her again.

He slid his hands down the outside of her hips to her ankles before moving back up. This time the inside of her legs were stroked. His hands pushed gently forcing her legs opened.

He moved even closer and kissed her thighs then brushed his lips higher over the satin and lace.

Buffy groaned at the feel of him touching her again. She'd forced herself into believing they were over, that she'd never have him or this again.

Her hands went to his hair, digging into his scalp, pulling him closer.

Angel took her knee in his hands and hooked it up over his shoulder, opening her for him.

"Jesus," she cried as she felt his lips against her, his fingers moving aside her panties so he could reach her. His tongue stroked over her, tasting her, then finding her clit and coaxing the tiny bud from hiding.

Her hips moved against him, her hands dug into his hair. She began to feel the tightening in her stomach as his fingers started to slowly push inside of her, his other hand still holding her up.

"Angel!" she screamed as she came, her body arching and shaking.

His tongue never let up on her clit until her legs began to completely give.

He finally rose back up, lifted her into her arms, then laid her down on the small bed. He stared at it for a moment, measuring it against his larger frame, making her laugh. "You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"Hey now, we did manage on that cot down in the basement," she said as she stretched out on the sheets.

He growled as he watched her then with a sigh came to her, his lips finding hers again, his hands sliding over her body. "You gotta promise me something, Buffy," he whispered.

"What's that?" she asked as she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

He took her hands in his, stopping her previous movements and forced her to look up at him. "You have to promise me you'll never leave me again. I can't lose you and live Buffy. I've been like a madman. I've been screaming people head's off, practically ran my business into the ground. And all because I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Buffy searched his eyes, seeing truth in his words, how he felt seeming to shine from then. "If you can forgive me for being so stupid about Ethan.." she whispered. "I can promise to never leave you again." she sighed. "I've been miserable too."

"Good. You deserve it for not trusting me and not telling me right away," he said and took her hands, placing them back on his shirt. "Now get back to work," he smirked at her playfully. "I've got too many damn clothes on," he said then dipped his head to find her soft and hot mouth.

Buffy hurried his shirt off. She pulled at it when the buttons weren't coming undone fast enough for her. Her hands went inside the material and pressed against his chest, kneeding to feel his flesh against hers.

His moan came out at the same time as hers then he chuckled when she ripped the rest of his shirt off and got it off of his shoulders.

"Miss me did ya?"

"Shut up and make love to me," she growled.

Her hands reached down and pulled on the button and fly of the black pants he was wearing. Next she slid her hand inside to find the hard bulge of his cock. She stroked him, squeezed gently, and loved all the sounds he made from what she was doing to him.

"If you don't stop doing that," he growled, his voice husky, "this is going to be over before it starts."

Buffy laughed. "I think that I could find oh someway to revive you"

His eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'm yours for the taking. Just don't take too long."

Buffy swung her leg over and sat on his thighs, her hand still inside his pants. With the other, she reached back and unhooked her bra, his hands helping her get it off of her. He squeezed and moaned as he took in their new shape. She leaned down and found his mouth, kissing him until they were both breathless.

She left his lips and went to his jaw and licked and nipped at his flesh. Next was his throat and neck.

She pulled on his jeans and lifted up to pull them down his long legs, watched as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his socks off.

She took her time coming back up his legs, nibbling at the hard muscles on her route up. She eyed the long shaft that was tenting his boxers and she smiled.

"Guess you missed me as well," she said and her hand reached out to wrap around him.

He groaned and she bent down to use her teeth against the material. He tightened under her, his hand went to her hair. "Take them off," he said and lifted his hips.

Buffy took the band in her teeth and tugged them off of him using her hands to sweep them the rest of the way off of his body. Then she reached for him once more, her hand stroked down the soft skin then her mouth came down, tracing one side then the other before capturing him in deep.

Angel could hardly catch his breath. Her mouth was so hot and wet around him. He could hardly contain his pleasure.

He knew he wasn't going to last like this. It had been too long. And he wanted her too much.

With a growl, he reached down and surprised her by yanking her up to him. His hands went to the final piece of clothing she still had on. He tore them off easily then rolled her under him. He took control of her mouth and sank between her thighs and pushed into her.

They both moaned and started moving their hips together.

He grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her, making the bed pound into the wall loudly.

When they both came, she was sure the neighbors had heard every last bit of their love making and couldn't believe the bed survived it.

She was still shivering under him, he was still buried inside, and she wrapped her legs around him not ever wanting to let him go.

"You meant it didn't you?" he asked. "You won't run from me again?"

"I'm yours until you decide you don't want me anymore Liam Angelus," she smiled.

"Hmm. I want you again already," he grinned and started moving his hips.

"Prove it," she said and laughed at his growl.

He did just that.

OoOoO

It was much later before Angel came out of the bedroom. He was laughing and shaking his head as he walked to the kitchen. "Ice cream and peanut butter," he muttered. "Guess it could be worse.. but why can't she crave a nice steak?"

Angel stopped and looked at the pile of mail Buffy had left on the bar earlier, the return address catching his eye. He frowned and turned it over, not seeing anything that would tell him anything else.

"Buffy?" he called out. "Who do you know that lives in Buffalo, Wyoming? You know, besides Wes and all..."

Buffy came out, buttoning on his shirt that she had threw on. "Um... no one. Why?"

"You have a card here from somebody there," he said and handed it to her. He went to the kitchen and looked through her fridge and cupboards for food.

Buffy turned the envelope over in her hand. She glanced at the address then slit it open with her nails. She pulled out a sheet of paper that was folded over a card.

"Oh my God!" she said shocked. "How did she get my address?"

Buffy lifted up the card she had been sent. "The Lovers," she said looking at the tarot card of the man and woman. "I can't believe she sent me this."

She opened up the sheet of paper that had came with it and read out to him. "Dear Buffy and Angel, I know this will find you well and together. Finally. You have had a long journey and it is not yet finished, but know that you will make the rest of it together. Hand in hand. Isn't it just wonderful when love wins out? Here is a warning however.. there is another cloud waiting on the horizon for ones that you love and care for. Have faith, for it too just needs love to bring back the sun. I will be watching. Blessed be to both of you. And your little one too. Madame Willow Rosenberg."

Buffy sat the piece of paper down. Stunned.


End file.
